Crazy for you
by tripsonflatsurfaces
Summary: AH Bella lets her brother and her best friends bring her out of her shell after she gets dumped
1. Chapter 1

Disclaiimer: I own nothing. All of these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Bpov

I stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, not fully able to understand what he just said to me.

"I mean, I met the girl of my dreams. Bella, she's great. She's really smart and beautiful. You'd like her. God, I am a giant asshole, aren't I?"

After 2 years it....we.....us....over? Jacob stood there arms out stretched pleading with me not to be angry. I couldn't muster anger. Just pain.I cried softly as he turned to finish packing his bag.

'Yes you are, you self serving son of a bitch jackass......dog!' My mind couldn't come up with anything worse to call him right then. I'd have to get Rose to help me

think of some more things to call him. He looked at me with big brown eyes. He started to speak again and I couldn't bare to hear anything else he had to say but

he kept talking even though I am sure the look on my face could show the incredible amount of pain this was causing me.

"Bella you and I, there's just no spark. No magic .We have fun, but you have to admit there's no fireworks. We didn't want to be alone. I don't know how it happened, but we've spent the last 2 years just hanging out and really, I don't know why we've let it go on this long. You'll find someone that gives you fireworks and I hope we can be friends, someday."

He hung his head then like this was hurting him more then it was hurting me. I watched him walk out the door of my apartment as I just stood there in shock.

I didn't even defend myself. He stood there and told me we didn't have any chemistry and so sorry I hurt you but I've moved on to a gorgeous interesting smart girl who does give me fireworks and now I am leaving you here hoping that someday your ugly uninteresting stupid self manages to find a man that will have you as is because I'm out.

Sinking down into the couch I realized maybe he was right. Maybe we didn't want to be alone and there weren't any sparks. Who in their right mind would

want me anyway, a mousy bookworm that couldn't even speak up for herself when she was being told she was inadequate in her own house. Taking a deep

breath, I pulled out my cell phone praying my stupid big brother would answer his phone. He grumbled a greeting from the other end that sounded roughly like

burger king home of the whopper what's your beef.

"Emmet are you busy? Can you come over? I got dumped!" With that I started sobbing and he muttered a curse and said he'd be right over. About fifteen minutes later he showed up with ice cream and rubbed my back telling me it would be all right and I didn't need him anyway. He sat quietly while I ate my got dumped ice cream.

"Bells, he wasn't right for you anyway. He never was. Jasper and I never understood why you stayed with him. I keep telling you that you would save money moving into the spare room at my place. Maybe it's time for a change."

He smiled hopefully at me while I looked side ways at him. "New roommate stinks, huh?" I asked. He laughed heartily "Oh yeah, like yesterdays garbage."

Shrugging my shoulders I leaned back against the couch and waited for the phrase I knew was coming....3....2....1... Emmet spoke softly "It's what dad would've wanted,for me to take care of you. He wouldn't like you living alone." Ah, the crushing blow. I knew he was right but at the same time didn't want to be living with my older brother and his best friend.

After I put my ice cream in the freezer I looked over at him, so concerned and sweet then realized he is my only family. Mom ran off with a baseball player when I

was 10 and dad died 3 years ago in a car accident in our home town of Forks, Washington. Emmet stood and gave me a hug.

"Just consider it, ok? I promise not to get all overly protective and investigate all the guys you know and Jasper won't bore you too badly with Civil War trivia. It might be fun even." His voice dropped off as I silently gave up and nodded my head. He needed a room mate. I needed to not be alone, Why not?

"Well, the lease is up here anyway. Since Jessica eloped with Mike it has been lonely, and expensive. Tell Jasper you've got a new roomate. Ill give notice here and start moving this weekend."

I shugged my shoulders and the deal was done. As he left the only thing I wondered was what the hell did I just get myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight. I just like to borrow it for a while.

Jpov

"Emmett!! Oh I swear to God I will kill him this time. This is ridiculous."

I heard Bella yelling at her brother before I could get out of bed. In the month since Bella came to live with us this is how I woke up three days out of seven. Emmett loved practical jokes and it seemed to be his mission in life to annoy her as much as possible. I was willing to put money down that her breaking point was coming soon. I rolled over to see on the night stand next to me that my cell was flashing signalling a new text. I groaned internally knowing who sent it. My ex girlfriend, Maria, was and is a giant pain in the ass that refuses to accept we've broken up. I think she is secretly holding on to my Civil War disk series from Time-Life.

'Jasper- meet me for lunch at 3. we need to discuss this silly "break up". Its gone on long enough.'

"Hey Bella?" I yelled from my room hoping she heard me.

She appeared instantly at my door, toothbrush sticking out of her mouth with her hair in a pony tail. She was adorable in a little sister way.

"Wanna do me a huge favor?" I smiled hoping she would take the bait and just agree to what I needed without knowing the details up front.

Bella didn't dislike many people but she did dislike Maria and the feeling was very very mutual. The only person Maria disliked more was Bella's friend Alice, who she had always accused me of secretly loving.

"Will you go to lunch with me today at 3? maria asked me and I don't want to go alone." I felt pathetic asking but Maria was on a mission to get me back and she didn't seem like she was going to give up easily.

Bella laughed and took the toothbrush out of her mouth as she shook her head side to side.

"No way man. That's your mess to deal with. Besides I am shopping with Alice this afternoon."

she bopped back to the bathroom and I wondered if she noticed the smile on my face that appeared when she mentioned she'd be with Alice today. I climbed out of bed and stretched.. I went down to the kitchen to make some cereal and down some coffee. Bella followed after me looking bright and chipper. I still hadn't gotten use to the fact that she, like her brother, was a morning person. She pulled 2 bowls out and I got the cereal. We'd fallen into this easy pattern on the weekends. Emmett was almost always gone by 9am so this was my opportunity to try to extract information on the little pixie that was currently plaguing my dreams at night. And, if I was being honest, most of my thoughts during the day. We sat up on the center island while we silently ate. She knew it was coming. The smile playing at the corners of her mouth told me as much.

"So shopping huh? Hot date to get dressed for.....anyone I might know?"

Trying to keep it causal I never looked up from the paper. I was trying to use it to hide my face but Bella would have none of that. She snatched it from me and laid it aside.

"When are you going to get it together and ask her out? This has been going on for over a month. You like her and it's making me nauseous to watch you stammer and make the goo eyes at her every time she comes over, be a man! Ask for the date!"

Dramatically I laid my head down on the island and watched Bella put our bowls in the dishwasher. She was right and I knew she was, but sadly I couldn't ask her. Not till I knew Maria was fully out of my life.. I didn't want Alice to think she was my rebound. I wanted to do it right but Maria just wouldn't stay gone.

"It's not that simple. I wish it were. I'll get there, but in the mean time are you going to tell me why you agreed to go shopping on a Saturday when you hate to shop? Does she have a date or something?"

Bella laughed loudly and slapped her leg..

"No, she doesn't have a date. Neither do I. She is insisting I have something to wear when we go to the bar tonight. Did you forget? Emmett lost a bet so it's all we can drink!"

For small women, Bella and Alice could hold their drinks. We spent most Saturday nights at Emmett's bar, Hot Shots, drinking, dancing and watching whatever game was on the big screen. Tonight was an excellent night to go because Emmett had hired a DJ. His other idea was karaoke but after the last time when we sang "Anna gotta divta" and got booed off the stage he decided to hold off on that. Edward was in town also. I wonder if Bella knew he was joining us or if her brother left that out to see the look on her face when he showed up. It was a well known fact that Bella had had a thing for Edward when we were in college and she was still in high school.

"Bells, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you a secret if you make sure Alice shows up tonight."

I smiled wide hoping she'd take it and run.

"Deal, she's already coming. What's the secret?" She hopped down off the counter and came back over to sit in front of me.

"Well, I have it on good authority that someone will be joining us tonight. Someone you haven't seen in a very long time. Someone that might be taking a job here in town."

She stared at me blankly, clearly unaware who I was referring to. Emmett hadn't told her. That was just wrong.

"Its Edward, from college, our former roommate who's been in London for 2 years."

The look on her face was priceless. I'll give that much to Emmett. She was trying to form a sentence while her eyes bugged out of her face.

"Edward.....here.....t-t-t-tonight? Are you sure? Maybe Emmett is playing a joke on me....I mean us."

I had to smile. It took a lot to fluster Bella but she was definitely flustered. I heard the front door open but didn't see Alice appear in the kitchen til it was to late to make my exit.

"Good morning guys! Bella what's wrong? You look like someone just snatched your ice cream." Alice laughed and it was like music.

God I really have it bad for her. I stood up and noticed again how I towered over her slim 4'11 frame.

"I was just telling Bella about Edwards visit and possible move. She didn't know."

She smiled up at me and blew off the news.

"Is that all? Bella, honey if you want to look hot tonight you've come to the right girl. We will make him regret the day he didn't notice you." she clapped happily, clearly excited for the project.

Bella looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Alice I haven't changed that much since the last time he saw me. It's not like I got taller with bigger boobs and a smaller waist. He probably has some annoying British girlfriend he's bringing with him so it doesn't matter anyway."

Alice tugged her out of the kitchen and to the front door starting to chatter happily as they left the house. I slumped back down at the island. I didn't make eye contact this time but at least I got out a full sentence. It was defintley a start.

Apov

I looked over at my best friend slumped down in the front seat as we drove to lunch with Rose, then it was off to the mall for one of my all time favorite past times. Dressing Bella! Not that she wasn't perfectly lovely naturally, Oh my goodness, all that naturally wavy brown hair and that little waist. I turned right on to main street and Bella looked shocked.

"The mall is left. Have you forgotten your way? I thought the sounds of all that money being spent would be like the mother ship calling you home." she chuckled softly.

"Bite your tongue, Bella Swan. I have never not known where a mall is. Rose called this morning and wants to join us but said we have to meet her for lunch first. It's been too long since we've seen her. Ever since she started seeing Royce again."

It was common knowledge we didn't like him. He treated her like an arm ornament rather then a woman he was lucky to have. They got back together 2 months ago and ever since then Rose was like a different person. She always seemed so preccupied maybe even unhappy. I know there's a lot going on with her family and the pressure was on her to show up at the right functions to "see and be seen" as her mother put it.

"Maybe she broke up with Royce again and he's leaving the country for good!" Bella smiled wide as the Veronicas came on my CD player and we started to bop our head to the song.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think that's it, Bells."

she shrugged and sang along to the song as we pulled into the parking lot. Rose was waiting outside, talking on her cell phone, looking annoyed.

"Mother I know. Look I get it, ok. I just have to explain it to Bella and Alice before it's public knowledge. They're my best friends I owe them that much. Mother I have to go."

She snapped her phone closed and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She saw us and smiled then gave us each a big hug before we sat down at the outdoor table of the cafe on main.

After several moments of menu-reading in silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Rose, what's going on? I didn't mean to ease drop but I think everyone for a city block could hear you fighting with your mom. What do you have to tell us?"

I worried silently that it was something one of her bone head brothers had done and she wanted us to know before it hit the news stands. Rose's father owned Hale communications and everything her family did was public knowledge. Especially the bad stuff.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She spoke softly and with what seemed like a lot of worry.

"Royce proposed Thursday night. I've accepted. It's being rushed into the engagement announcements tomorrow morning. I didn't want you guys to find out that way."

I looked at Rose with my mouth gaping open. Bella and I exchanged worried glances. Rose wiped her eyes and reached for our hands. Bella spoke before I could find my voice.

"Um congratulations. Why do you look so miserable? Don't you love Royce?"

I kicked Bella hard under the table and she let out a soft grunt as she rubbed her knee.

"It's not Royce. It's the circumstances. My youngest brother recently got the news he's going to be a father in the fall and my parents think it's shameful to have him married before I am. So I am getting married in a month to avoid what they see as a scandal. It's all arranged for the 3rd Saturday in June at St. Peters. All I need are brides maids. My mother and her assistant are taking care of everything else. I was hoping I could count on both of you to stand up with me."

She looked at both of us with a small light of hope in her eyes that we would say yes. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Of course we will Rose, We will be with you every step of the way."

She started to cry again as Bella spoke freely among us.

"So you're telling me that you are being forced into marrying in a month because your brother knocked up his girlfriend and he's got to marry her before the fall so no one will do a mental count back?"

I kicked her again and this time she stuck her tongue out at me. Rosalie laughed at us then ordered us all iced tea and salads. It was moments like this I wish one of the Swan kids was raised with some tact. I have to admit that normally I found it entertaining when Bella spoke her mind. We ate our lunch and then it was off to the mall. I'd never seen our confident beautiful Rose look so lost


	3. Chapter 3

don't own twilight. I just borrow them occasionally

chapter 3

Bpov

"Alice no! I can't breath, let alone dance in these. Huh uh. I am putting my flip flop covered foot down."

I protested loudly and tossed a pair of jeans over the dressing room door. She sighed, but recovered quickly by tossing a bright blue bra over the door with another pair of jeans.

"Now, about your flip flops, what are the odds I could get you in a medium height wedge heel? With a black tank top and those jeans I just tossed you, you'd be stunning. Well, more then you already are.."

Even after all our years as friends I still flushed at her compliments.

"No dice Alice. I'll kill myself in anything higher then this." I slipped the jeans on and then the bra. I will admit the jeans looked good and this bra was like magic. I actually had cleavage. I was telling Alice this and opening the door to show her the whole outfit when I noticed Rose looking at herself in the triple mirror. She didn't look happy. She didn't look like a blushing bride. She looked nervous and scared. Rose was everything physically I aspired to be. She was tall with long shiny blond hair and bright crystal blue eyes. I'd give anything to look like her for one day. I always thought to myself if I could have Alice's personality and Rose's looks, I'd be a heart breaker like the 2 of them. Rose saw me looking at her and smiled quietly going back into the dressing room. Alice appraised the outfit and smiled.

"Edward is going to be devastated when he sees you."

She laughed and Rose did, too. Both of them were in on the fact that I'd had a huge crush on him. My dreams were dashed, however, when he and Emmett were home for the weekend and took the Tyler twins to a movie instead of Edward busting into my room to take me to my prom that was the same night. It was a fantasy and I knew it, but somewhere inside that little part of me still hoped Edward would have asked me to prom just so I could have had one dance. With a dramatic sigh, I dismissed their comments for the twentieth time today. We gathered our purchases and went to ring out. There was as always a fight at the register as Rose paid for all our stuff. We didn't let her every time but she always tried.

"Rose no! No way. Those jeans were too expensive anyway and where did those shoes come from, I said no wedge." I shot Alice a dirty look and she shrugged and went about looking for earrings. Rose hugged me and handed me my over stuffed bag. I know I didn't get all this but if I didn't who did...Alice. Evil little pixie.

"Bella let me spoil you or rather let my father spoil us because I didn't use my credit card." she smiled wide and laughed. Money was no object to the Hales. Even with the large insurance policies left for me after dad's accident, I didn't dare spend what Rose and Alice did for simple things like clothes and food. I sighed.

"Did you get anything for yourself? I saw you try on a lot of things" I smiled at her but didn't say what I was thinking. 'Rose, this is silly and you cant marry him! He doesn't make you happy!'

She brightened up and linked her arm through mine as we walked out of the mall.

"I did. I got a halter top and a denim skirt. Far too short, but who cares?"

We sat down on a bench and waited while alice finished in the store. Rose looked at me with wide lost eyes.

"Bella, I, um, need to ask you something, and under better circumstances it's normally a pretty big deal, but since everything is all arranged its really more of a figurative thing...."

I was so confused. "Rose, I already agreed to be a brides maid." She smiled and took my hand.

"Bells, I love you and Alice like my own family, and I was wondering if you'd maybe be my maid of honor....you dont have to do anything but come with me to a few dress fittings...." she was rambling when I hugged her neck and laughed.

"YES! Of course I will! Oh my gosh, Rose! I'd be so honored." I smiled so hard I thought my face might pop. Alice joined us as we stood. They tugged me to the car chattering happily about my being maid of honor and how I had it so easy since everything is being taken care of.

When Alice and I were safely alone in her car, I turned to her and seriously stated the obvious.

"She can't marry him. She just can't. He's a jerk ." Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"If her mind is made up, what can we do? We can't tell her not to. We don't know what the situation is like when they're alone. Maybe they are deeply in love and just not public about it...." she trailed off knowing she was trying to convince herself not me. She changed the subject before I got wound up.

"Edward is going to DIE when he sees your butt in those jeans!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Al, I was never anything but Em's little sister to him and Jasper, who asked about you this morning over cereal by the way..." her big brown eyes went wide and she smiled .

"He didnt! What did he say?" poor Alice, I could tell it was killing her to be seated and not jump up and down at this news. I went into detail about his break up with Maria and his lunch today to hopefully get his stuff back. She made the appropriate noises and giggled. She blushed when I told her about him asking if we had dates tonight.

"What did you tell him? You should have told him to be my date and put me out of my misery!"

We laughed and got out of the car to go in and get ready at Alice's apartment.

"I told him to be a man and ask for the date. He said it was complicated."

We both rolled our eyes. I reassured her he was going to be there tonight. We took our time getting ready when Rose joined us. I whined while Alice did my hair. Rose told me to stop being a baby. I hated to admit it but it did feel good when they made me over. I was so relaxed with my girls. I don't think I could ever let someone else do it. When the make up and hair cloud settled I looked in the mirror and didn't know the girl I saw. She was gorgeous with smoky eyes and thick black lashes. Her skin was pale but creamy and her lips were full. Her hair was cascading around her shoulders in waves that went down the middle of her back. She also had cleavage which was a real miracle. I smiled. Maybe he might notice I'm not the little girl from Forks tonight. Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and stared in the mirror with me.

"He'd be stupid not to see you. I mean, really see you. Not just the outside, but the inside too."

I turned and hugged her "Thanks Rose."

I could feel her smile "Anytime Bella."

"Speaking of getting noticed...." Alice emerged from her bedroom in stiletto sandals and a baby pink tube dress that hugged in all the right places. We whistled and cat called her while she turned like a model for us. We stopped to take a picture of the 3 of us before we headed to the cars. Other then a wedding photo, it might be the last one we ever get.

Empov

"Jasper, what the hell? Is that a new shirt? What did you get all pretty for?"

I popped the top on another beer and slid it to the guy at the end of the bar. He sat up a little straighter and took a long pull from his beer before he spoke.

"I met Maria for lunch today and told her to lose my number. I'm done. Tonight, it's offical.. I am gonna make a move." I laughed and high fived him. Poor little Alice was waiting for this according to some phone conversations I happened to have over heard. I heard the bell above the door jingle and looked up to see they'd made it. Alice was cute as usual, so petite you could stick her in your pocket and then there was my sister who from the looks of it was made over by Alice again.....then I saw her. Rosalie. I never fully understood why the sight of her stopped me dead in my tracks. Any guy with eyes would stop and look at Rose. She was tall for a girl. I'd bet almost 6 foot with pale blond hair almost to the middle of her back. She was always in something tight when she was here and tonight was no exception, I don't think that scrap of denim she had on her lean thighs counted as a skirt and her shoes should be illegal. I faintly heard Jasper calling my name.

"What? Oh, sorry man. No, I don't know what you should do. I would just make a joke. You should ask Bella."

I gave the girls a small wave and started making their drinks. Vodka tonic for rose, tequila sunrise for Alice and vodka and cranberry for Bella. I watched as Rose pulled up a barstool and crossed her legs.

"Hey Em? Hows it going tonight? You look tense" she smiled at me. I leaned my forearms on the bar and smiled wide.

"Oh, I was tense til I saw you come in and now all is right with my world. We gonna dance later, gorgeous?" It was normally like this with us. We would flirt and smile but were always careful never to cross the line. So so many times I had had too much to drink and wondered about crossing the line. Sometimes I caught the look in her eye like she did too.

I handed her the drink, winked and went to go talk to my sister and Alice.

"How are my favorite ladies tonight?" Bella rolled her eyes and took her drink. Why did she look so pissed?

"When were you going to tell me about Edward? And please know that karma is a bitch and I will get you for this one" Bella said in a stern voice. I laughed.

"When he showed up on the porch. I wanted to see the look on your face but blabber mouth ruined it. Did jasper tell you he's staying with us when he sang like the stool pidgeon he is?" she shook head no and held her forehead in the palm of her hand dramatically.

"No, of course not. This day just gets better and better" I shrugged my shoulders and moved over to talk to Alice.

"I see you got your hooks in my sister again. She needs it. It's good for her." we both laughed and Bella got Alice's hand followed by Rose.

"Let's go dance so Emmett can get some work done and join us since he's buying the drinks and all.. Jasper wanna come?" she smiled at him trying to help him get the opening he clearly needed. He nodded and looked over his shoulder at me as they drug him away. At that moment I heard the bell ring again and saw Edward come in. I came around the bar and shook his hand.

" Edward! How was your trip? Get settled in OK?" he smiled. He hadn't aged a day since I put him on the plane to London 2 years ago.

"Yeah, all settled. Thanks for letting me crash. Are you sure your other roommate won't mind?"

Snickering, I reassured him she wouldn't mind. He took a seat and I got him a beer while we caught up on his family and what brought him to town. Jasper slapped him on the back and ordered more drinks for him and the girls.

"Well man, how's it going? Any luck?" he drank his beer and told us he'd managed to dance with her which seemed to please her.  
Jasper took a seat at the bar and pointed Alice out to Edward with a large amount of pride. Edward asked Jasper where he met Alice and how long they'd know each other.

"She's Bella's best friend. So's Rose. You hardly ever see the 3 apart. I've known her a while but we really didn't hang out till Bella started coming around the house more after Jacob and all."We told our friend the tale of Jacob the dog as Bella had come to call him. "Man that just sucks. It's bad enough he broke up with her. He didn't need to give the details. Ouch" Edward shook his head. The dj was playing AC/DC. I'd have to hire him again. I watched as Rose ran her fingers up into her hair as she danced. Her long long legs bending slightly at the knees when she moved up and down to the beat of the music.. I wondered if Rose could ever understand she wasn't just Bell's best friend, she was mine too. She was the one woman I could say anything to. She'd called this morning while I was at little league practice and left a message saying she needed to talk to me. I felt like a heel for not calling her back, hoping it wasn't anything really important. .

Epov

Emmett's bar was nice. It was good to see he was doing so well for himself. He'd earned it. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost my only parent suddenly like he did. The DJ was good. My eyes shifted to the dance floor when he played 'shook me all night long'. My eyes kept moving to a brunette in tight jeans dancing with the girls Jasper pointed out. The blond was Rose and the little one was Alice but the brunette remained a mystery. Her back was to me and all I could see was her beautiful chestnut brown hair. I tried not to stare but the jeans she was wearing and that little tank top made it hard not to. The 3 of them started dirty dancing to the beat of the music. The brunette swiveled down to the floor and back up rolling her hips as she did. She turned and wiggled her butt at her girlfriends making them all laugh. It had been a while since I had a woman hold my attention the way this one was. The last one was Tanya and it hadn't ended well. It ended so badly I fled to London to study abroad. She smiled and the blond moved her hair to whisper something in her ear. She buried her face in her hands. Emmett handed me another beer as the song ended.

"Em, who's the brunette with your friends?" Jasper burst out laughing and Emmett chuckled as he leaned on the bar.

"Do you want me to introduce you? She loves to meet new people." before I could stop him he whistled with his fingers in his mouth and got her attention. She came over slowly followed by the other 2 that were whispering to each other.. Jasper handed her a vodka and cranberry. She smiled shyly.

"Edward, You remember my sister Bella. Bella, you remember Edward I'm sure. I think he came to visit the spring of your senior year of high school...." I smiled and stood offering her my hand. When she shook it I could feel the electric current between us instantly.

I stepped back shoving my hands in my pockets.

"It's nice to see you again, Edward. I heard you're staying with us while you're here." Her voice was tinkling bells. SHE was Emmett's other roommate? Oh god, I had to say something, I couldn't just stand there with my mouth open.

"Yeah, just for a couple weeks til my apartment is ready. I took a job here teaching music education for the school district. I hope I won't be a huge inconvenience." she smiled.

"Not at all. The more, the merrier. I just moved in about a month ago. Living with my brother has been an experience."

We both laughed. She was probably on the receiving end of Em's jokes now like I had been in college. Alice yelled for Bella to come dance as she sat her empty glass on the bar and Emmett changed over to the new bartender. She walked away to the dance floor and I tried not to stare at her as she left. Bella was more graceful then I remembered, her baby face was long gone. She was all grown up. Very, very grown up. The girls waved us over to the dance floor. It was at this moment that I was thankful for all those nights I'd spent in the nightclubs of London. The energy on the dance floor was electric when I slid behind Bella and moved my hips with hers. She seemed so hesitant at first almost trembling. I moved my hands over her hips as we danced. Trying desperately to remember her big brother was right across from us dancing with Rose. I laid my hand on her stomach lightly and felt her giggle slightly when she moved her back into my chest. I fully caught her scent for the first time, it was like fressia and strawberries. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I noticed her brother staring at us. I backed up from her and she looked at me over her shoulder. I gave a small smile and went back to the bar to clear my head.

Bpov

I'd never felt anything like my brief dance with Edward. I was so shocked when he came up behind me and put his hands on me. I was so disappointed when he stepped away from me as the song ended. Alice got my hand and drug all of us over to the table Edward had claimed for us. I sat down in the chair next to his careful not to look at his face. Had dancing with me been so embarrassing that he'd made his exit before he might have to suffer through another song? I chewed my lower lip and chided myself for ever getting my hopes up that he might see me all grown up and wish he had me. Emmett waved over more drinks and a bottle of his best tequila. He poured us all shots. Alice stood up and cleared her throat.

"A toast to our Rose. Congratulations! May you and Royce have a wonderful life together. To your engagement." she smiled wide. We all mumbled congratulations as we downed the shot. Emmett's mouth gaped and his eyes bugged. Oops, guess he didn't know. He took his shot and poured another. I did the same. Alice and Jasper were across from me chatting happily and staring in each others eyes. I glanced at Edward as he did his shot and gave a small smile. He leaned over yelling over the music.

"I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have been so close." I gently patted his arm "no harm no foul. I am a lousy dancer anyway. It was nice of you to dance with me at all. I am sure it was embarrassing." I sucked down my drink as fast as I could before I said anything else. He started to say something but stopped. I took a deep breath and went to find Rose on the dance floor.

Rpov.

"Bella, he's looking at you again."

I pointed out to her as we danced. She shook her head 'no' and kept dancing. I had to laugh. Bella was totally clueless of the effect she had on men. I had known from a young age that I was beautiful. I loved the attention. when I could feel a man's eyes on me it made me dance a little dirtier, laugh a little louder and smile a little more. I spun Bella on the dance floor to be silly. We laughed as Emmett joined us. Em came up behind me, putting his hands lightly on my waist as we moved to the music. I settled into the rhythm of the music as his hands tightened on my hips. 'Forever' by Chris Brown came on, and we moved faster when I turned to face Emmett and wrapped my arms around his neck. Soon these care free dances with him would be over. He put his knee between my legs and whispered in my ear.

"You are the hottest thing in this bar but you know that don't you honey?"

I loved the easy going way between us. It was effortless. Easy as breathing.

"No darlin, I think that's you."

I kissed his cheek and held him closer till the song ended. My heart rate always picked up when Emmett was this close. He was muscular with short black curly hair and big brown eyes. His lips were so perfect when he smiled. There always seemed to be an electric current between us but dancing was as close as we ever got physically. My mind always wandered when we danced. I wondered what his kiss was like and what those big hands could do to me. I watched as Bella danced a little too dirty with a guy we had only met a few times. I nudged Em and he nodded. Showing he saw too. He was rubbing my sides when I felt my skin flush and my heart rate pick up. I had to get some air. I let them know I was going out back and slipped out the door, leaving Emmett and his wonderful hands on the dance floor.

I leaned on the railing for support, rubbing my arms trying to calm myself. I felt his eyes on me after a few moments. He came over and handed me a beer. I drank it slowly while we looked at the sky enjoying a comfortable silence.

"Having fun?" he asked with a smile and I nodded yes and hopped up on the railing, crossing my legs as we talked. That drove him crazy and I knew it. Somewhere between dancing and him making me breathless I decided to stop playing fair. I wanted him. I wanted to know what I'd be missing when I was Mrs. Royce King in a few short weeks. If I had to spend a life time in a marriage that I didn't want then I deserved one kiss with the man I desired.

"You look like you're thinking awful hard Rose. Why don't you tell Ol' Em all about it." He smiled at me and I reached for his hand. Kissing his cheek again, I whisperd in his ear.

"I was just thinking of what it might be like if we kissed. Just once. I know I am engaged now and everything but...do you ever think of me....that way?"

His hands were rubbing the tops of my arms as he rested his cheek on mine. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I never realized before how I loved when he touched me. I felt comforted for the first time in days. I laid my cheek on his chest and wrapped my tiny arms around his muscular ribs.

"Rose. We've been best friends for so many years. I know you're scared, but you don't want to kiss me honey. It's just cold feet. "

He planted small kisses on my hair and rubbed my back. I pulled away from his shoulder and before he could utter another word I crushed my mouth with his. His hands moved up on to my face while our tongues met. Dancing the way our bodies had done so many times before. My hands fisted in his shirt when he wove his fingers into my hair. We panted for air but our mouths kept moving together over and over. As he broke the kiss and kissed my flushed cheeks I felt our hearts thunder between us as we looked into each others eyes. I caressed his cheek gently.

"Emmett, I...." he put his finger to my lips and silenced me.

"I know honey. It's ok. You're getting married and I am happy for you, but a little sad for me." He gave a small smile. My pulse picked up. Was this it? Emmett loves me and dosent want to lose me? I smiled.

"Why are you sad?" I rubbed his chest gently. He looked deep in my eyes and whispered.

"Because I am losing the best friend I ever had. I'm really going to miss you" he hugged me close then led me back in the bar. Marrying Royce was the right choice it seemed. All Emmett and I would ever be were friends.

Empov.

No woman had ever felt so good in my arms. Kissing Rose was unlike any other kiss I'd ever had. It was like magic. Something about that kiss was so perfect and right but she was engaged to the perfect guy for her. Royce had money and his family was well connected. She would have the life she deserved with him. She didn't love me. It was just cold feet but if that was Rose's last single kiss, I was glad it was a good one. Rose and I came back in the bar to find that Bella and Alice had taken it upon themselves to finish the bottle of tequlia as well as 3 more mixed drinks each.

"Alright beauties, time for sleep, let's go." Bella protested and Alice laughed as Jasper picked her up bridal style and took her out to one of the 'last call' cabs we ordered at closing times on the weekend. I tossed my sister over my shoulder and put her in my jeep. Edward and Rose insisted they were fine to drive. Bella was mumbling in her sleep about dancing and being embarassed. Was she ever going to grow out of sleep talking? Someday it was truly going to bite her in the ass. When we got home I could hear Jasper making Alice some coffee in the kitchen so I took Bella up to bed. Tossing her skinny ass down on the bed she kept mumbling..

"Royce is an ass." Bella declared while she was sound asleep. I laughed quietly and left her to sleep.

That night I laid in bed thinking about the kiss and how I saw the way Edward looked at my little sister on the dance floor. He looked at her like she was something to eat. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but Bella could do worse then Edward I guess. They had both been through so much, maybe they'd be good for each other. I could hear it then. The pitter patter of small feet on the stairs then Jaspers door shutting. Alice's giggles traveled through the wall. I put a pillow over my face and groaned. At least Jasper got what he wanted tonight.

Bpov

I smelled food. In our house, unless I was in the kitchen, this was never good. I sat up and got a face full of bright sun light to go with my pounding head and aching feet.

"Tequila is bad!" I declared out loud to no one in particular.

"That's not what you said last night" a sing song voice reminded me from my doorway. Alice was in Jasper's shirt from last night holding coffee.

"Did you stay here? Oh my god, you slept with Jasper...." she stopped my rant and handed me the coffee.

"We didn't...I wanted to and so did he but we were too talked most of the night and he held me. He's going to take me home after Edwards done making breakfast. He said he wants to take me on a real date. Isn't that sweet?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Edward Cullen is downstairs cooking breakfast for us?"

She laughed as I got up and went into my bathroom to wash last night off me.

"Well sweetie, I think it was mostly for you but he said he wanted to do it since we took him out last night. By the way, you guys were really cute dancing together." Alice said sweetly as she talked to me from the doorway to the bathroom.

"Yeah . It was really sweet til I was being a spaz and he backed off. He actually apologized for dancing with me."

Alice sighed loudly.

"I don't think it was you. I think he was just out of his element. Jasper said he got burned really bad right before he left for London. Maybe he's just trying to be respectful"

I groaned from the shower and heard her leave me in peace. I finished getting ready and went downstairs. Our table had been set and there was fresh coffee. My heart gave a tiny sigh when I saw Edward standing over the stove scrambling eggs with a dish cloth on his shoulder. He was really too beautiful to look at. I had almost forgotten that. The crush I had for him all those years ago was rearing it's ugly head. I felt like the little awkward girl from Forks that wasn't pretty enough for him. I made my way silently into the kitchen and took a seat followed by Alice and Jasper. We passed the food around and ate mostly in silence, trying to stomach Alice feeding Jasper tiny bites of toast and eggs while they made puppy dog eyes at each other.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Bella, Rose called while you were sleeping and said her mother has made appointments for the 3 of you to get fitted for dresses tomorrow. I wrote it all down and hung it on the fridge."

He gave a small smile and went back to staring at his plate.  
I dont know why I blushed when he said my name but I did.

"My truck is in the shop til tuesday. Alice, do you think you could pick me up?" Edward began clearing the table and I tried to help while Alice and Jasper giggled to each other.

"Bella, I cant. I have to do it on my lunch break from the gallery."

"I can do it Bella. My job doesn't start til the fall so I have nothing else going on. Is it just the dress fitting or do you have other things to do that day also?" Edward said and treated me to a small smile.

"I volunteer at the library tomorrow morning at 10. I feel awful taking up your whole day. Are you sure it's OK?" I stared at my feet and blushed again as I spoke.

"It's no problem. Maybe we could get some lunch along the way?" My heart sputtered and my mouth went dry.

"Awwww that's sweet. Like a date?" Alice chimed in. My eyes went wide and I sent her a look of sheer horror.

"No, no, certainly not. Just two friends eating while they run errands. Not a date." Edward said and gave me a tight smile as he headed for the living room.

Alice mouthed 'I'm sorry' and I rolled my eyes.

A whole day with Edward that wasn't a date and he didn't want it to be, what a way to start the week...

******************

A/n- ok so this is chapter 3 and i think it's really picking up nicely. i hope you are all enjoying it. As I am sure many of you know. reviews are addictive so review review review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight, I just like to play with it's people every now and then.

Epov

I waited silently drinking coffee in the kitchen on Monday morning, trying not to stare at the stairs while I waited for Bella to get ready. Alice asking if lunch was a date yesterday had thrown me. If she weren't Emmett's sister it would have been a date. Oh how I desperately wanted it to be a date. I wrung my hands for the hundredth time that morning. _This is crazy. You don't even know her. This is just_ _based on her looks, how superficial._ I scolded myself once again. She came down the stairs carrying a stack of thin colorful books. She looked beautiful in a short sleeved white shirt and a royal blue sweater vest with a black skirt and knee high boots. She had her ipod on and was clearly in her own world when she tripped and spilled her books all over the stair landing. Immediately I moved to help her. She blushed scarlet and my heart beat went out of control.

"Light reading?" I joked . She smiled and blushed brighter. She was gorgeous when she blushed.

"Um, no, more like research for a project I was thinking of trying." She stood and smoothed her skirt while I handed her the books. Our fingers touched briefly and I jerked away. She stopped talking suddenly looking some what embarrassed. She got her bag and we moved out of the house and on to our day of errands and lunch. I owed Emmett more then to date his only sister and then hurt her. I opened the passenger door and she slid inside. As I drove us to the library she stared out the window with a worried expression on her face. Her face was expressive. She seemed to wear her emotions freely instead of hiding them under a calm resolve and vacant smile like some people did.

"Everything ok?" I inquired softly as we pulled into the library parking lot. Bella smiled and got out of the car too quickly for me to help her.

"Yeah, I think so, I just get nervous. I have that dress fitting today. Being around Rose's mother makes me edgy." she spoke softly as she lead us inside.

I smiled and nodded beside her. I understood totally how she felt. Out of no where, a small child with red curls who appeared to be about 3, ran up hugging Bella's legs.

"Miss Bella! Miss Bella! You camed today." he gave her his biggest smile and she bent over to pick him up.

"Of course I did, Will. Don't I come and read to you every Monday?" She poked and tickeled him gently as we made our way back into the kids section where Bella handed the smiling boy over to his mother.

"Did he attack you with hugs again? I am so sorry. He just loves story time with you so much." she prattled on as Bella smiled kindly.

"It's no problem at all. It wouldn't be story time monday if Will didnt attack me with hugs." She tickled the smiling child again and his mother patted her shoulder as they went into a small but brightly painted room. I stood with my mouth in a slight smile leaning against the doorway as I watched her. The children seemed to light up when she sat down in front of them.

"Hi guys! How is everyone? Listen guys, we have a special guest today. Miss Bella brought a friend with her. Can we all say hello to Edward?" she smiled and her eyes motioned to a very tiny chair against the wall. I sat in it as best I could laying my arms across my knees that were practially crushing my chest. I blushed slightly and gave them a small smile.

"Hello Edward!" all their little voices said as they waved at me.

"Hello" I responded quietly. For an education major, I'd had shockingly little experience with children. Especially ones this small. Bella clapped her hands and took a seat on the floor tucking her legs underneath her. She went on to explain to them about the books she would read that day and how they all had the letter 'B' in their titles. By the time she read the first page aloud, she had captivated the room full of children, parents, and me as well.

Bpov

Edward with the story time kids was adorable to say the very least. I could see his bright bronze hair and emerald green eyes as he sat among the kids. His smile seemed to go right up to his eyes when he played blocks with some of the kids after story time was over and I was chatting with parents. I was embarassed at first at the thought of him watching me read to the kids, worried I was wasting his time by having to sit in a tiny chair and wait for me to be done. Next, we were headed to lunch that was not a date. Edward looked very relaxed for the first time since he'd arrived. I smiled at him while he drove.

"Thank you for entertaining the kids while I talked with the moms. The kids sure took to you!" he laughed while he parked the car.

"I have to admit, I was having as much fun as they were." He greeted me to a crooked smile and melted my heart. He pulled up in front of a small but very elegant looking cafe. Getting out first, he strode around and helped me from his Volvo.

"I hope this is ok. I passed it when I came into town and it looked nice so I thought you might enjoy eating here. It's got an out door patio. Would you like to eat out side?" He rambled on and seemed slightly nervous.

"Sure, it's too nice to be inside today." Edward was more of a gentlemen then I'd ever experienced. I wasn't use to men opening doors for me and helping me in and out of the car. We were seated on the patio reading our menus when he cleared his throat.

"So you read to small kids on Mondays? Is that what the picture books were for?"

I blushed instantly as I answered "No I took this semester off school to try and write a childrens book. Alice is a talented artist and said she would draw the pictures for me. I've always loved books but writing one, even for small kids, has been a bigger challenge then I thought."

"I think its interesting that both you and Emmett work with kids. You looked so at home reading today."

The natural way the conversation flowed between us surprised me. The nerves faded after a few minutes and we got into a good conversation about simple things. He mostly asked me questions and smiled and nodded as we talked. When our food arrived we ate and kept talking about school, my friends, his parents.

"What made you decide to take a job here verses moving back home close to your mom and dad?" I asked.

He laughed and ran his fingers through his thick bronze hair. I noticed again how messy but beautiful his hair and emerald green eyes were. I wanted to reach out and caress his sculpted jaw with my finger tips just for a moment.

"I stayed with them briefly when I came home from the UK. My mother had come up with this silly notion that she should be setting me up on dates with her friends' single daughters. I couldn't take it so when Emmett told me they needed a music teacher here, it seemed like a natural fit." He pushed his plate away and folded his arms on the edge of the table. I leaned in sitting the same way.

"Oh, I know how that goes. Set ups are rarely good. I've been on the receiving end of a lot of set up offers lately." I giggled and bit my lower lip.

"Lucky guys. Have you gone out since....." he trailed off. I could see it on his face that he had already heard the tale of Jacob the dog.

"No, I haven't." I laughed and got out my wallet to pay for lunch, which he would have none of.

"Isabella, I invited you to lunch, I'm paying."

I protested, "Edward, I am taking up your whole day with my silly errands. The least I could do is buy you lunch, please?"

He shook his head no and gave me a gorgeous crooked smile, melting my heart again. The part of the day I'd dreaded most was next. It wasn't getting fitted for the dress, it was dealing with Rose's mother. I leaned into the passenger seat of Edward's car as we drove to the bridal salon.

Once there, He opened the door for me and gently pushed me through it by the small of my back.

"Edward, you don't have to go in here with me. It's going to be really boring." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Bella, it's fine. Don't these places usually have an area for men anyway, like a grooms room or something?" he chuckled as I checked in for my appointment.

From behind me I could here the 'tap tap tap' of stilettos on the marble floor. "Well, well, if it isn't the maid of honor herself. How nice of you to join us today, Isabella." Mrs. Hale said as she came to my side.

Why was it that every time I was around this woman I felt an inch tall and not nearly good enough to be friends with her beautiful daughter.

"Hello, Mrs. Hale. Thank you so much for making the appointment for me." The yapping small dog in her arms barked when I tried to shake her paper thin hand, causing me to jerk back immediately.

Rose appeared from the back of the store then on her cell phone wearing large dark sunglasses. She smiled at me and waved me over as she hung up her phone. I gave her a big hug when I got to her and whispered "Your mom is scary, and her little dog too."

Rose laughed out loud as two racks of dresses were brought out to us. I regarded them carefully, not wanting to think of what they probably cost. A short woman with dark hair appeared and introduced her self as "Brenda-wedding stylist". Rose and I were poked, prodded and measured within inches of our lives. Brenda briefly left, only to return, thrust a few dresses at Rose and I. and then send us off to dressing areas with pedestals and large three way mirrors.

After trying on the fourth dress of the afternoon, I could hear Rose crying from her dressing room and went over to see what was wrong. I knocked gently and let myself in. Rose was sitting on the floor in a strapless bridal gown surrounded by it's full ball gown skirt. A long veil was perched on her head with a small tiara, her sun glasses were off and I could see her red rimmed eyes.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I sat down beside her and wiped away her tears. She attempted several times to speak but just cried harder.

"I don't love him." she said simply and hugged her knees to her chest. Rubbing her back, I laid my head against her shoulder.

"What makes you think you don't love him?" I asked as she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"When I look in his eyes, I don't see my babies. I don't see a future with him. I feel so stupid for feeling this way. He's rich, good looking, very successful, I should want to marry him, right? He's literally the very best that I could ever do, but he's not what I want." Rose stood and helped me up.

I spoke carefully. "Rose, have you ever felt that way for anyone? Have you ever looked in a man's eyes and seen you're future?" She squared her shoulders and turned to face me. "Bella, I'm in love with Emmett. ...please don't say anything to him. I kissed him Saturday night at Hot shots. He said that I was the best friend he's ever had." She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

All rational thought escaped me. "Did you tell Emmett you're in love with him?"

She began taking off the dress to put on another. "No" she replied simply like she hadn't just dropped a huge bombshell on me.

"Rose, dont you think you should?" I tried to plead with her to tell him but a knock came suddenly and Mrs. Hale forced her way into the small area.

"I've picked a dress that will compliment you nicely, Bella. You've been measured, so you may go."

As I left silently to get dressed, I could hear Rose's mother reprimanding her sternly, "Rosalie Lillian Hale, You are Never to speak that way again, Are we clear? You are Not in love with anyone But Royce King and you Will marry him." Her mother's voice was like ice as she spoke.

"But Mother, I don't love him. I don't get to plan my own wedding. Shouldn't I at least get a say on the groom?"

I ease dropped shamelessly as I got dressed.

"Women of our class do not marry for love. It's as easy to love a rich man as it is a poor man. Marrying for stability and social standing will benefit you more then marrying some low class bartender. What would people think?"

"Don't worry mother, you'll get your high society wedding. He doesn't want me anyway. He said I am just a friend." Rose began to softly cry again.

I knocked on the door to say goodbye to Rose.

"Excuse me Mrs. Hale, but I'd like to say goodbye to the bride before I go home to my low class bartender brother." I said to her through clenched teeth.

"We are a little busy in here, Bella, please just go." Rose's mother dismissed me once again.

"Bella, I'm fine, please go. Ill call you later." I left the bridal shop with Edward behind me.

We drove silently for a while before Edward spoke. "Bella, getting fitted for a dress couldn't have been that bad. You weren't even in there that long." he gave me a small smile.

I debated internally very briefly, then quickly told him what happened.

"Rose said she isn't in love with Royce. She is in love with someone else and her mother totally dismissed her feelings. She actually scolded her for saying it."

He looked surprised at me, as I went back to my internal debate. I was so angry and frustrated with the situation. I didn't even know Rose felt that way for Emmett. How could I have not known? I felt so stupid. I'd watched them dance, flirt and hang all over each other. How could I have not seen this coming from a mile away?

We drove in silence the rest of the way home. Once inside the house, he turned to me with a confused expression.

"If she doesn't love him, then why is she marrying him?" It was an excellent question.

"Her family is in a delicate social situation and she thinks this guy is the best she'll do. She thinks the other guy just sees her as a friend."

I started to pace when Edward caught my eye and asked, "Who's the other guy?"

I heard the front door slam, stopping in my tracks.

"Hey guys! How was the big dress fitting, Bells?" Emmett plopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. With pursed frustrated lips I looked at my brother and then back at Edward. By the look on his face, I could see that the pieces had fallen together for him. His eyes went wide and he silently mouthed to me "oh."

I rolled my eyes and stomped into the kitchen for a bottle of water. I hopped up on the counter and buried my face in my hands. I sat there silently for a while trying to figuare out what to do. Rose said not to tell him, but, if I didnt tell him, and he loves her, too, then I am a terrible sister and possibly costing Emmett the love of his life. This was all so complicated and the only other person that knew was Emmett's best friend. _Perfect Bella. Way to make a bad situation worse. _

Edward came into the kitchen and leaned on the counter next to me. His perfect emerald eyes full of concern.

"This will all work out. It will be alright."

I don't know when I started crying but I quickly wiped away my tears and took a deep breath.

"Edward, how the hell do I not tell him Rose is in love with him? What if keeping this secret ruins both their lives?"

"Maybe you should talk to Rose without her mother around. Maybe you can make her see reason without her mother looking over her shoulder."

"Maybe." I shrugged and laid my head against the cabinet.

"I'll be there with you, Bella. I won't leave you alone in this. It will be our secret til we can find a way through this."

I threw my arms around his neck impulsively and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Edward." I released him before it got too awkward.

"Anything for you, Bella. Anything at all...."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight, I just like to play with it's people every now and then.

Epov.

Watching Bella care so much about the emotional welfare of her brother and her friend was too much for me. In one day, I had learned everything I needed to know. She was kind, she loved her family to a fault, she was so easy to talk to and be around, she wasn't demanding or even slightly selfish. On the other hand, she was also Emmett's sister and on top of that, we shared the secret of Rose's love for him. She looked so sweet sitting up on the counter worrying over them. Even with a furrowed brow she was still beautiful. I had never been as attracted to anyone as I was to Bella. She was like a magnet. Every time we were in a room together I automatically wanted to be as close to her as I could. Her natural scent was amazing. No perfume could compare. After we discussed keeping Roses secret between the two of us I helped her down and told her to go take a long hot bath. She needed to relax. Emmett ordered pizza for dinner then we were headed to watch him coach his little league game.

I could hear Bella cursing as she came into the kitchen carrying her cell phone. The smell of her freshly washed skin hit me like a tidal wave. I took a deep breath hoping Jasper and Emmett didn't notice.

"Wow, Bella. You sound like a longshore man. What's wrong?" Emmett asked casually. She was so angry. I thought it was cute.

"I called to talk to Rose when I was getting dressed and her mother answered and told me that she's decided all the brides maids have to take a dance lesson for the reception. Apparently it's a Hale family freaking tradition for the wedding party to start off the first dance of the bride and groom. I have to bring a partner, too. This is fantastic." She dramatically laid her head on the island while her brother and Jasper snickered.

"I don't understand what the problem is, Bella." she looked up at me with embarrassed eyes and blushed scarlet all over her lovely cheeks. I had it so bad for this girl and I couldn't even tell her.

Emmett laughed.

"The problem is our girl here can't walk, let alone dance. Been accident prone since the day she was born. She can trip and fall anytime, anywhere." Jasper nodded in agreement as she punched him in the arm as hard as she could.

"It's true. I can't deny it. My name is Bella Swan and I am accident prone," she smiled slightly

"Hi Bella" Emmett and Jasper said in unison. We all laughed while we ate our pizza. Bella laughed and joked about her clumsy ways. Emmett told a story about Bella being in a school play and falling face first on to the stage. I found it endearing and oddly sexy every time she blushed. We finished our dinner and I helped Bella clean up the kitchen in a comfortable silence. The chemistry between us was getting harder and harder to deny. We finished cleaning and headed for Emmett's jeep to make his game. Alice met us right as we were leaving. I was glad to have some time to sit with Bella. Maybe she wouldn't be so nervous if I said I'd go with her for the dance lesson. The idea of having a way to let Bella be that close to me was too good to pass up. We got to the field and took our seats. Alice sat on Bella's right and snuggled into Jasper's side. Bella looked so cute in a ball cap with 'Grizzlies' across the front.

"Nice hat," I commented and smiled at her.

"Thanks. Gift from the coach."

"You know Bella, I'd be happy to escort you to the dance lesson if you want. I am a pretty good dancer. My mom made me take lessons when I was little." My mother had always believed that for every sport played some kind of an art should be learned as well. I played piano, guitar and was a fine dancer.

"Nah, it's OK. You danced with me the other night and it was so horrible you walked away. We don't have to subject your toes to ballroom dancing."

I was upset with myself that she thought it was her fault I backed off on Saturday night. "Bella, it wasn't you," I said softly. She blushed and rolled her eyes.

She leaned over to Alice then and discussed the dance lesson and the dress fitting.

" What if it's horrible?" Bella asked Alice.

Alice laughed. "Which one? The dance lesson or the dress?"

Bella smiled wide and thought for a moment. "Both. This is a nightmare," she laid her head on Alice's tiny shoulder in mock horror of the situation.

I leaned over to add to the conversation, "Alice, I was telling Bella if she needed a partner, I could go with her. I've already had lessons."

Alice beamed. "That's perfect Edward. I already asked Jasper to be my partner and now Bella has one, too. Maybe after the lesson we can all go get dinner. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Alice bounced up and down while Bella rolled her eyes. I smiled smugly.

Alice babbled excitedly, "It's next Wednesday night at 5. I am so excited. This is going to be fun. Bella, please don't look like someone's killing you."

We all laughed since she looked so pained. Maybe I had made a mistake forcing myself on her as a partner, maybe there was someone else she wanted to ask.

"Honey, maybe Bella wants to pick her own partner," Jasper said to Alice.

"No, it's not that. Edward can come if he wants," Bella blurted out as she blushed and pulled her hat down.

Alice gave her a puzzled expression.

Every time she blushed my hands itched to touch her skin. As the game was ending and the sun was going down, all I could think of was being alone with her again. It would have to wait til Wednesday. The middle of the week couldn't come fast enough.

Bpov

Alice linked arms with me after the game as we decided to walk home. I hadn't been able to talk to her since she spent the night in Jasper's room.

"So how are things with the gorgeous Edward?" she giggled.

"There aren't things with Edward. Edward is a friend and he doesn't like me that way. He never has. He never will and I will die if I hurt his feet next Wednesday night." I sighed again. The pesky crush that plagued me when my brother was in college was back and I couldn't deny it. I am sure Alice already knew. It was probably written all over my face.

"Bella, you need to be more confident. He likes you. You are so blind." Alice said as we sat down on a bench.

"How are things with Jasper?" I smiled at her and waited for the bubbly over share I knew was coming.

"He's so great. I know it hasn't even been 3 days yet but I could be with him forever, Bella, he's so different then other guys. He's nice and he listens when I babble. He came to the gallery today and brought me a hot pink Gerber daisy. When I asked him why he did it he said he didn't want to come see me empty handed. It's never been like this for me before." Alice trailed off. Her expression was like that of a teenager in love for the first time. I wanted what she had and I was a little ashamed to be jealous of her happiness. The night air was warm and it felt good just to walk and talk with my friend. I was so worried for Rose and it killed me not to tell Alice.

When we got home the boys were watching a movie. Alice and I went in to join them. Emmett was in his chair and Jasper was laying on the couch. Alice snuggled up with him and covered them with the blanket. With no other options I sat on the floor with Edward. He patted the spot next to him and I took it. Both of us leaning against the front of the couch. I smiled at him and he smiled back. His smile was dazzling as was the rest of him. I wanted to lean into him or hold his hand, anything to take as a sign that he liked me to. Everything about him was so perfect and I couldn't imagine any reason why a man like that would want a clumsy plain girl like me. I felt 17 again. Sitting in my room watching out the window as they drove away so Edward could go on a date with another girl. I'd thought my heart broken then. It would be nothing compared to the hurt I'd feel now when he found someone he actually wanted to be with. Someone that wasn't Emmett's little sister or Jasper's friend. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. Suddenly, the emotional turmoil of the day caught up with me and I couldn't stay awake any longer. I excused myself and went up to my room for the night.

By the Wednesday morning of the dance lesson, my shoes for the wedding had been delivered. Of course they had to be tall stiletto sandals. I thought it might be a good idea to walk around in them a little before attempting to dance with Edward. Jasper was sitting in the kitchen as I walked in slow circles around the island.

"What are you doing?" he laughed and watched.

"I am test driving my bridesmaid's shoes. I don't want to fall when I am dancing tonight."

"Oh yes, it would be tragic to land in the arms of the guy you've had a crush on for years."

"We are friends and he's too good for me and that's that. No more to the story." he regarded me with a slight smile.

"I haven't seen Edward so flustered by a girl since Tanya. He definantly likes you."

"Who's Tanya?" I had a feeling my self esteem was about to take a nose dive. I kicked off my shoes and sat down in front of Jasper.

"When we were in college there was this girl, Tanya. She was beautiful and 'belle of the ball' I guess you could say. All the guys wanted her but she only wanted Edward. They dated and he fell in love. When we were about to graduate, Edward bought a ring and was going to propose to her. He was even willing to give up his spot at Oxford to stay here. Emmett and I went out one night and saw Tanya with some friends of hers. We overheard her bragging that she was sure Edward would propose any day. She went on to tell them that with the Cullen's social connections and money she could go anywhere she wanted socially . She planned to marry Edward for his money and then divorce him as soon as she could. She had known what she was doing all along and targeted him because he was a nice guy and she knew she could use him. Emmett and I told him and he was devastated. He thought she loved him and he always blamed himself for not seeing it sooner. We don't know why he blames himself but he still does. He thinks all his relationships end badly. That's more then likely why he hasn't started anything with you."

My mouth was hanging open. Jasper patted my shoulder as I tried to speak. "How could any woman do that to him? That's terrible."

Jasper nodded in response. "Yeah that's what we said. He was so depressed, but as the weeks went on, he and Emmett talked it out and he decided to go on to London. Edward credits your brother with him being where he is today."

This story just got more shocking. "My brother is the one that talked him out of his depression?"

Jasper nodded again, "You girls don't give the big guy enough credit."

"I guess we don't." I mumbled.

I decided to dress in something pretty for dancing. I picked out a royal blue wrap dress and put on my new sandals. I put my hair in a bun at the nape of my neck with a few wispy tendrils in the front. I even put on make up. When I was satisfied with how I looked I went downstairs slowly, trying not to break my neck. Edward was waiting there in khakis and a black button down shirt. He smiled and offered me his hand as I took the last step. His hair was messy but sexy and for the first time I noticed how good he smelled. I smiled up at him.

"You look gorgeous, I am very partial to that color against your skin," Edward said to me as we checked each other out playfully.

"You look very nice. You didn't have to get all dressed up to get your toes smashed." I replied as he laughed and his eyes twinkled.

"I wanted to look as good as my partner. Although I think I failed. You are definitely the better looking of the two of us."

I blushed at his compliment and reminded myself that he was naturally charming and it had nothing to do with me. I heard a whistle from the living room.

"Damn, where are you two goin' all dressed up and smellin good?" Emmett laughed at his own joke.

"I have my dance lesson tonight for Rose's wedding and Edward agreed to be my partner. I warned him already to watch his feet."

Emmett laughed again, "Yeah, I hope you're insured Edward. She's hell in heels."

With that I stomped slowly to the door as I got my purse. Edward was sweet helping me down the porch and into the car. During the drive, we chatted easily about our favorite music and concert's we'd seen. It struck me again how easy he was to be with. He was the only man I'd ever met that made me naturally at ease. He opened all my doors for me and let me clutch his arm for support as we entered the dance studio. I was seriously wobbling in the heels.

"Bella, you look so pretty!" Rose greeted me with a huge hug.

"Thanks, Rose. I didn't expect you to come. I thought only Alice and I had to do this." Rose tugged me over to where Alice and Jasper were preparing for the lesson.

"I decided to come because Royce and I have never really danced and I didn't want to look silly at the reception. My mother was very concerned about it." Rose stated plainly with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Alice noticed us then and gave Edward and I a huge hug.

"Bella, you look so pretty all dressed up." Alice squealed.

"You know guys, I can go out of the house and dress myself sometimes." I said indignantly.

"Well, well, well, someone looks good all cleaned up and fancy." Royce said from behind me using a very bad southern accent. Royce King was completely average in every way. He was 5'11 with blond hair and brown eyes. I had never seen him in anything other then a suit. He made my skin crawl. Royce had always regarded Emmett and I as hicks because we came from a small town. I suspected terms like 'white trash' were also used behind closed doors. Emmett and I never really thought about or even discussed the fact that growing up we didn't have a lot. We weren't poor there just weren't a lot of extras.

"Hello Royce. It's nice to see you again." I felt Edward move a little closer to me.

"Royce, this is my friend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Royce King." They shook hands briefly.

"Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son? I believe our families may have run in some of the same circles." Edward gave a tight smile as he nodded 'yes' as he moved his hand to the small of my back.

"Bella, we should take a place on the dance floor. They are about to begin." Edward said in a firm voice that was still like music to my ears.

"Edward, how does Royce know your parents?" I asked questioningly. He looked like he was searching for the right thing to say.

"My mother's parents were very wealthy and sort of thrust my mother into the social scene before she met my father. She was only 17. My father's father was a minister and they didn't have a lot of money. They met and fell in love. When they eloped it was a scandal. My father went to medical school and started a successful practice so they eventually were invited back to 'polite society'. My parents only put up with the social scene because it made my grandparents happy. After they passed away, my parents were content to drop it all and play by their own rules. Other then being their son, I wasn't subjected to any of it. I never wanted to be."

I smiled at him as we took our place on the dance floor. The dance studio was nice. It was very bright with walls and walls of floor to ceiling mirrors.

"Thank you." I mumbled to Edward as the instructor positioned our hands. My right hand in his left hand with his right hand on my waist, my left hand on his shoulder. In my heels I was almost eye level with him.

He looked in my eyes and smiled, "For what?"

I smiled back at him, "Well for being so nice and helping me keep the secret. Also for being my dance partner."

The instructor announced we were going to start with a box step that was four simple movements. I suddenly became very nervous. Almost afraid to take that first step. Edwards foot slid forward and mine slid back. He stepped to the side and I followed him. I was dancing. I laughed out loud and leaned my head back. He laughed with me.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling, his eyes twinkled. I looked over into the mirror and could see our bodies moving.

"I'm dancing! Edward, I'm dancing!" I am sure I had a silly grin on my face. I was finally, after all these years, dancing with Edward Cullen. We moved easily into the next set of steps. I was glowing and dancing gracefully in his arms. This was truly a first for me.

He gave me a crooked smile. "Wanna really dance?"

I eagerly shook my head 'yes'. He spun me out and back into his arms. I panted as looked up into his eyes with our mouths almost touching. He kissed my cheek as he led me into another step. My body was so relaxed. He seemed to lead us around the dance floor effortlessly. He dipped me back and brought me back up as I giggled. Our bodies touched for the first time. Everything inside me screamed 'Him! Him! Him! This one is it!' I could hear my friends clapping behind me. Edward turned us to face them. I curtsied to be silly and Edward bowed. We moved gracefully together a little while longer. He laid our clasped hands on his chest and looked deep in my eyes. At this instant, there was no one in this room but he and I. Sparks flew between our bodies while my heart thundered in my chest. Before I knew it, the dance lesson was over. Edward helped me back to the car and opened the door for me as we went to get dinner and a drink. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Someone's happy" Edward remarked as we drove.

I was feeling so good. "I don't know how you did it, but I was actually dancing. It was amazing. I want to do it again...soon!"

He laughed and looked over at me smiling, "We will. I promise. You can practice with me any time you want."

Was he flirting with me? This was some kind of natural high from the dancing mixed with flirting. It was totally new to me. Was this how Alice felt all the time with Jasper? She was lucky if it was even close. We got to the restaurant and Edward helped me out of the car. He kissed my knuckles, looked in my eyes, and winked as I slipped out of the car. What was it about this man that made me feel exotic, sexy, and wonderful with just a simple touch? He opened the door to the restaurant and led me inside by the small of my back. I looked deep in his eyes again when he was at my side. He bit his lip and smiled. The 17 year old girl inside me went wild. We got to our friends and he pulled out my chair and sat beside me. My knee touched his under the table but he didn't pull away. Alice and Rose could see I was beaming. Rose looked so terribly unhappy next to Royce, who was sucking down scotch like water. I ordered a glass of wine and Edward ordered diet coke since he was driving us home. I felt a little guilty being so happy when Rose was sitting across from me looking so miserable. We talked and most of us laughed. I tired unsuccessfully to coax a laugh out of Rose a couple times but she never did.

"I have to go to the ladies room. Would anyone like to join me?"

"I would." Alice volunteered happily. We stood and all the men at the table got up, except Royce.

When we were safely inside the restroom, I regaled Alice with the story of my dance with Edward. She bounced up and down and clapped.

"So, do you think he's interested? I saw you two dancing. Saw him kiss your cheek, too." Alice announced in her naturally sing song voice while she fixed her lipstick and I used the restroom.

"I don't know about interested but he's a charmer and so sweet. He kissed my hand when he helped me out of the car." I said proudly as I exited the stall and washed my hands. Alice clapped again reminding me of a kid at Christmas.

"Oh Bella, that's so great. OK I am gonna go back out there and see if I can pump Edward for info. Don't worry, I'll be subtle. Give me a few minutes then come out." She blew me a kiss. I dried my hands then dug into my bag for the lip gloss I brought with me. I applied it and appraised myself in the mirror. I smiled at my reflection, giddy from the evening's activities thus far.

After a few minutes, the door flew open as Royce stumbled in then leaned against the wall while the door closed behind him. A cold chill ran down my spine. I suddenly realized we were the only two in here. He walked slowly to me. The look in his eyes as they narrowed made my stomach heave slightly. My mind frantically tried to find a way out but he was blocking the only exit.

"Hello, Isabella. Did I tell you that you look awfully pretty tonight?" he said as he made his approach.

I tried to go around, never turning my back to him. "Yeah, you mentioned it. Thanks. Rose looks really pretty tonight, too. You must be pretty happy about the wedding."

I stumbled on my heel, giving him the opportunity to pounce and pin me against the wall. He put his hand under my chin and shoved my head against the wall. I could smell the scotch on his breath when he ran his nose over my jaw. His other hand squeezed my breast hard.

"You know Bella, I have always wondered what it would be like to fuck a girl like you," he sneered in my ear.

I tried to push him off me, but he was too heavy. He slammed my head into the wall again and I tried to scream but no sound escaped. I pleaded silently for someone to walk in and stop this nightmare.

"What do you mean, a girl like me?" I asked through my teeth.

"You know what kind of girl you are, white trash. How you ever managed to land a Cullen I'll never know. You must be a really good lay. I say we find out."

I thought I might vomit. He laid his arm across my throat, pinning me into place and kissed me hard. I kicked him in the groin, then shoved him as hard as I could. He bit my lip as he stumbled back, hitting the wall. I could taste the blood in my mouth as I ran out of the restroom and right into Alice.

"I said a few minutes and got worried. Bella, you're bleeding, are you alright? What happened?" she asked urgently as she held my upper arms.

I sniffled, "I tripped and bit my lip. Had to screw up this night somehow." I couldn't tell Alice I was almost raped by Rose's fiancé in the bathroom. I could hear him opening the door behind us.

"You little bitch, you get back here. We weren't done. Who in the hell do you think you are?" Royce yelled as he stumbled out, belt undone and fly down. Alice looked at me with horror then we both quickly pushed him back into the restroom, catching him by surprise. He fell back into a waiting stall as we hurried out of the area.

Alice whispered in my ear before we got to the table, "you didn't bite your lip did you?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head no. I had to come up with something quick.

Edward stood when Alice and I arrived back at the table. He silently tilted my face up with one finger as he was putting the pieces together, so was Jasper. We had to get out of here before someone did something stupid.

"Well, I think we should call it a night." Alice offered. Edward and Jasper exchanged strange looks.

"We will meet you at home." Edward said firmly. Jasper nodded once and took Alice to his car.

"Edward, I need a minute alone with Rose." I said as I looked at her horrified expression across the table.

He went to settle our tab, but I could feel him keeping a careful eye on me from the bar. I put a napkin on my bleeding mouth as I spoke to her. "Rose, Royce made a very aggressive pass at me. He came in the ladies room to find me. He bit my lip when I pushed him away. He's dangerous Rose. You can't marry him. I don't want to leave you alone with him now."

My eyes were pleading with her to please see reason and just walk away now.

She shook her head as she responded softly, "I am going to tell him it's over, I don't care what my family says. Bella, I am so sorry he did that to you."

I got up and walked to her side of the table. I hugged her close while I whispered in her ear "I can't leave you here with him. Let Edward take you to your car. That jerk can call a cab."

She shook her head yes and walked out of the bar with us. Royce still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Hopefully he passed out. We walked Rose to her car. When she was safely pulling away, we left so Edward could take me home. I laid my head on Edward's chest as he took me to the car. He put his arm around me and lightly rubbed my shoulder. He opened the car door for me and I slid inside. He came around got in and started the car. He gripped the steering wheel til his knuckles were white. His free hand was holding mine gently. I didn't know if he was just being comforting. I didn't care what it meant, I just liked knowing he was there. I slipped my shoes off during the quiet ride home, trying to relax a little. I could still smell the scotch on Royce's breath. I shivered violently as Edward parked the car and came around to help me out. I tripped as I was getting out and he caught me. He took my shoes and purse from me as we made our way into the house. He wrapped one arm around my waist and laid his cheek on the top of my head. He hadn't said a word since we got in the car. Neither had I. For once I was so happy Emmett wasn't home. Edward took me into the kitchen and I sat down in a chair. He got some frozen peas from the fridge. Cupping my cheek with one hand, he placed the frozen bag on my lip with the other. I took it from him and held his cold hand in mine.

Edward finally spoke.

"I could rip that sack of shit apart with my bare hands," he said through his teeth.

Jasper and Alice got home then and came in through the garage. I'd never seen Jasper so angry. He was flushed pink all over and breathing heavy. Alice came to my side and kissed my cheek. She'd been crying.

"What happened?" Alice asked me simply. I thought about telling a lie but no one would be buying that now. I told them the story while Jasper and Edward paced the kitchen like caged animals ready to attack. I blushed when I told them what Royce said about me being a good lay because I 'landed a Cullen'. I was only embarrassed because I hadn't landed a Cullen.

"You know what he said isn't true. You and Emmett aren't trash, Bella. People like Royce only exist to make others feel like dirt. You are better then he is," Alice said softly while I leaned on her with the frozen peas on my lip.

"Rose knows, doesn't she? Is she going to end this silly arrangement now before someone else gets hurt.?" Jasper asked from across the kitchen.

"Yeah, she knows. Maybe she will see how truly stupid this is and break it off."

They all nodded in agreement. I couldn't tell them she was breaking it off because it wasn't my news to tell. That was something Rose would have to do in her own time. Alice excused herself to go call her and make sure she got home ok. Edward sat down beside me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He looked at me stunned, "Sorry for what? You were almost sexually assaulted by your best friend's fiancé and you are apologizing to me?" He caressed my cheek with his index finger.

"Yeah, our evening was ruined because I can't defend myself properly. I should have let Em teach me to kick some ass."

Jasper laughed and Edward smiled at me as Alice came back in the kitchen.

"Bella, I am going to stay here tonight, if that's ok. I am off tomorrow anyway. I talked to Rose, she's home. That scum bag has called her a couple times demanding for her to come back and pick him up. We have to decide what to tell Emmett. If he finds out the truth, he will kill Royce." Alice looked at the boys for answers.

"I say we tell him," Jasper voted.

I rolled my eyes. "The story is, I tripped. No one tells him anything different. I have to wait and see if Rose calls this off. If she does, it's open season. If not, then I tripped," I said as I stood up to wash off the peas and put them back in the freezer. It was 11:45 by this time and Emmett would be home soon.

"I don't like lying to Emmett about this. If you were my sister, I'd want to know," Edward said softly as he inspected my lip.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm asking you to lie, but I don't want Rose to get anymore hurt." He nodded silently that he understood.

Alice took me upstairs and cleaned my lip. I felt like I was keeping so much from her in the last few days. If Rose really did break up with Royce, then Emmett would have a shot and things were going to be really different, really fast.

Alice and I went back to my room and changed for bed. Alice took her spot and laid down at the foot of my bed.

"You don't have to stay in here when your boyfriend is right across the hall," I said.

Alice smiled at me, "I want to, it's a sleep over, Duh!" she laughed as I got onto the bed. She laid at her end and I laid at mine in a comfortable silence as we both fell asleep.

Rpov.

I wasn't a big drinker, but after the night I'd had I was due for a drink. I sat at my kitchen table drinking bourbon over ice and listened as the phone rang, again. I wished I had taken Alice's offer to go over and stay at Emmett's, but I couldn't risk seeing him. Not yet, anyway. When this was all over I'd go to him and explain how I felt. If he rejected me, fine, but I had to tell him just once. Lately, I had been dreaming of saying the words out loud to him. The only people that knew were Bella and my mother. The front door flew open then and Royce walked through it, slamming it shut behind him. He threw his keys at the wall behind my head. I knew giving him a key to my apartment had been a mistake. I'd never seen him like this before. He was wild with rage. I got up from the table taking a defensive stance behind my chair. I never thought he'd show up here.

"Royce, leave! This is over! I am calling the wedding off! I know what you did to Bella tonight!" I screamed at him.

He walked to me, closing the space between us before I could lock myself in another room.

"I didn't do anything to her that she wasn't begging for! She always flirts with me, Rose, and after we are married you will never see any of them again!" I could smell the liquor on his breath.

"You're wrong! I will not marry you! This wedding is off! I don't love you, I don't want you!" I threw my engagement ring at him as hard as I could, then tried to push past him to the door, but he grabbed my arm and flung me against the wall. The pain in the back of my head was severe. I was seeing spots when he wrapped his hand around my neck, slamming my head into the wall again while my nails dug into his skin.

"Oh, so what's next? You're going to tell me that Emmett Swan wants to take you away? He doesn't want you!" I closed my eyes as he continued, "Your mother told me everything, and I swear to God, if I catch you near him again I WILL KILL HIM! Don't FUCK with me, Rosalie, you know I can do it!" He stepped back from me and took off his jacket. I fell to the ground as I rubbed my neck. I tried to crawl to the front door, but he saw me. He grabbed my pony tail, dragging me into the living room. I screamed and kicked behind me. He screamed for me to get up. I tried to stand, hoping that if I just did what he said, then he might leave me alone long enough for me to get away.

"Tell me you love me!" Royce yelled at me through clenched teeth.

I stammered, but couldn't. I knew in that moment that I would rather die then say that to him. If he killed me tonight, my only regret would be never getting to tell Emmett I loved him.

I opened my mouth and screamed, "NO!"

Royce slapped me across the face, "GOD DAMN IT! SAY YOU LOVE ME! YOU LOVE ME, YOU DON'T LOVE THAT FUCKING BAR TENDER AND HIS WHORE SISTER!"

I sank to my knees and sobbed begging him to stop. He pulled back his fist and punched me in the eye. I laid on the carpet sobbing as he got his jacket back on and picked up my ring. He walked over and shoved it back on my finger. I heard the door open.

"Don't even think about calling the police. If you tell them I did this, no one is going to believe you anyway. Oh, and I meant what I said. Go near Emmett Swan and I'll make sure no one ever see's him again." He slammed the front door behind him. I laid there sobbing for the longest time. I knew Royce meant what he said.

The next morning, I stood in the bathroom after my shower trying to figure out a way to cover up my bruises. My left eye was swollen and purple. My lips were busted at the corners and I had his hand prints on my neck. I heard a knock at the door and I knew it was my mother. I didn't know what to tell her. I opened the door in my bathrobe and silently let her into my apartment. She didn't look shocked by my appearance, she looked angry. Maybe now she would help me find a way to get out of this.

"What did you do?" she demanded sternly.

I started to cry again which only made my eye hurt worse. "Royce attacked me last night. He tried to assault Bella after the dance lesson. I left him at the bar hoping he'd just go home but he came over here and I told him it was over. He was so angry. Mother, please help me. I am so scared." My arms reached for her, but she shook me off. I sobbed helplessly.

"Rose, really. Royce called me this morning and explained you tried to leave him for that bartender last night. Things got out of hand. He also said that Bella came on to him. We've discussed it and decided it's best if you don't see her after the wedding."

My mouth fell open, she didn't believe me. She was taking Royce's side and wasn't going to help me at all.

"If you really do love this Emmett, then for his good and your own, stay away from him. Men like Royce win at all costs. That's what makes us different from the lower class. We are never willing to settle. If Royce said he will harm him, I would take him at his word and leave him be."

She walked back to the door silently. I was so alone. I couldn't see or tell my friends, I could never see Emmett again. My heart ached at the thought of never seeing him again.

"I've canceled your appointments for the day. I am sure you know you can't be seen til you've healed. A doctor will be over later to check your injuries. Don't breath a word of this to anyone, do we understand each other?" My mothers voice was like ice.

"Yes, mother. I understand." I replied to her in a broken voice. I'd never felt so alone.

**********

A/n Poor Rose!Read and review so we can move on from this horrible event and get to the mushy good stuff. Any thoughts or suggestions send em my way!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…

Empov

I called Rose's cell from the bar again. I had not talked to her since the night we kissed. I missed her.

The bar patrons slowly trickled out after last call. I locked the door behind them. I leaned on the bar and looked at the time, 2:45 am . She was probably asleep.

I wanted her to know that I love her. Why did she have to be engaged? Why did I wait so long to figure out what was right in front of me? This was all my fault. I should have made her mine the first time I held her close as we danced. She should be in my arms now instead of with him. She was making a mistake. I could tell her. There was still time. I could still make things right.

I cleaned up the bar and went out to my jeep. I drove home slowly trying to work out a plan. I'd go to her house tomorrow and tell her everything. She would know what she meant to me and hopefully that would be enough. Enough for forever.

When I got home I noticed a small pile of mail on the table by the door. I went through it quickly until I saw the thick cream envelope with gold lettering. It was clearly expensive. I turned it over and noticed the address.

With trembling hands I opened it. In front of my eyes was a picture of Rose smiling sweetly with her left hand on Royce's chest. Her engagement ring made her delicate hands look tiny in comparison. I laid the picture on the table and read the invitation. She looked so happy in the picture. In that moment, I knew it was too late. I could never watch her marry another man. My heart ached thinking about the moment when I'd lose her forever to him. I checked 'cannot attend' and marked my name on the RSVP card. I shoved it in a pile of outgoing mail.

I went up and got ready for bed. She would never know what she meant to me. I was truly a coward, but I didn't want to hear her say that we could never be together.

Bpov

I rolled over at noon the morning after my incident with Royce. I must have been more tired then I'd known. It wasn't like me to sleep this late. My cell was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered in a groggy voice.

" Bell 's, it's me." Rose sounded shaky and tired. Royce must not have taken the break up well.

"How did everything go? Are you alright?" I sat up and noticed Alice was already up and gone downstairs.

"He said he was really drunk and he's sorry. He said it won't happen again. I....I...believe him." Rose was such a horrible liar.

"Rose, he attacked me! He pinned me to a wall and was going to rape me!" I was screaming the words when the tears started on my end and hers.

"Bella, he was so drunk, he didn't know what he was doing. I promise it won't happen again."

"So you're still going to marry him after what he did? Even though he's violent and you don't love him?" I was so upset. Why couldn't she just see reason!

"Please don't be angry with me, I love you like a sister. I don't want you to be upset with me... I have to marry Royce. This is what's best for everyone, ok?"

I was pacing a line from my bed to the wall and back again trying to think of anything I could say or do to change her mind.

"We can find you a way out of this. You don't have to do this!" I was crying loudly. My busted lip burned as the salty tears streamed down my face.

"I'll call you when I can." she hung up. Edward must have heard me crying. I could hear him coming up the stairs.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He took my shoulders and sat me down on the side of my bed.

"She's still going to marry him. She said he was really drunk and he's sorry. I offered to help her find a way out and she said this is what's best for everyone and she has to do it." I buried my face in my hands while he stroked my hair.

"Is Emmett home? Did he hear me?"

"No, he's out back."

He knelt in front of me and lifted my chin with the tip of his finger inspecting my lip. I shivered and felt the blush spread across my cheeks. I worried as I went to sleep the night before that everything that happened at the dance studio was just him being charming. He pulled me up by my hands and sent me off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth trying not to bump my lip. I showered and dried my hair. When I came out of my bathroom there were clothes laid out on my bed. Alice , evil little pixie. I got dressed quickly. My body was sore and I was greatful the clothes she picked out were comfortable. The low rise, light rinse jeans flared at the knee and the form fitting t shirt was soft and ended right in the middle of my belly button. I checked the mirror quickly to make sure my throat wasn't bruised.

I came down the stairs and went out back to see my brother. He worked so much. Between the bar and little league I felt like I never saw him. I noticed a wallet sized engagement photo of Rose lying on the island as I went through the kitchen. It was exactly like the one that had appeared in the paper. I wondered where it came from. Emmett was sitting on the steps to the back yard drinking coffee when I sat down with him. He looked at my wound and regarded me seriously.

"Bella what happened?" I grimaced and prepared to lie my ass off.

"I tripped and bit my lip when I hit a chair. No biggie. Doesn't hurt too much." He looked it over with my chin in his hand.

"It looks awful, you're all bruised. Did you go to the ER? It might have needed stitches."

I loved Emmett. He was so concerned. He looked like he felt guilty for not being home when I needed him.

"No, the gang patched me up. It looks worse then it is. Edward put frozen peas on it."

He grimaced. "Edward has been hanging around you a lot since he got here. Running errands.....going to story time....dance lessons."

I blushed and put my hair behind my ear. "He's nice and he has a lot free time. I am working from home so he hangs out with me." _And I'm in love with him _I admitted it to myself and hoped it wasn't written all over my face.

"Well, as long as you're OK with it. I don't want you to get hurt or anything. I know you had that crush on him." Emmett sad then drank his coffee before he continued. "You've been through so much thanks to Jacob. He's been screwed over a lot too."

I shook my head. "Yeah, Jasper told me the story yesterday. I can't believe she did that. He's so nice. I can't imagine anyone setting out to hurt him."

Emmett ruffled my hair and smiled. "That's because you would never hurt anyone like that. You always do what's best for others. It's what makes you a good person."

I blushed and hit his arm hard. He gave me too much credit. If I was half the person he thinks I am then I would tell him right now that Rose said she was in love with him. He looked so serious. It was so rare to see him not joking or smiling.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him softly.

He shook his head yes and took another drink of his coffee. I patted his shoulder and went in the house.

I smiled when I saw my purple 'Bella' mug sitting on the counter full of hot coffee. Next to it I noticed two very expensive looking envelopes. I opened the smaller one first. It was an invite to Rose's bridal shower at The Links Country club. I opened the other, a wedding invitation. I briefly wondered if Edward had been invited. If he hadn't then maybe I could ask him. I wouldn't want to be alone if she actually went through with this truly stupid plan.

I pickled up my coffee and took a sip as I went in the living room to thank Alice . She was laying on the couch with Jasper. They were nose to nose whispering to each other while a boring documentary played on TV.

I cleared my throat from behind the couch and she looked up. "Thanks for the clothes and the coffee, Al."

She looked at me confused. "Wasn't me. Well, the coffee at least. Check with your boyfriend. He's in his room." She smiled and snuggled back down.

I mumbled under my breath "He's not my boyfriend."

I went up stairs and knocked on his bedroom door. He answered it while still on his cell. I motioned to the coffee cup and mouthed thank you. He gave me a gorgeous smile and pulled me in his room. I had never been in there. He looked right at home. No suite cases or anything out of place. He even had his cd's on a shelf above the stereo. Maybe he wanted to stay. How did I feel about that? I loved the thought of him always being around but at the same time I didn't know how to ask him what was going on between us. It was hard to believe he had only been in my life for a few weeks. It was like he was always here.

"Mom, Bella just came in. We'll see when you get here. I'll see you in 2 weeks. Love you, too." He hung up then ran his fingers over his hair and chuckled. I sat on the end of the double bed.

"Guess who got invited to the Hale/King wedding?" he looked so amused.

I had to laugh. "Oh, guess their society connections still run deep. Are you going too?"

His face became serious. "I'm not going to let you go alone, but if you're asking was I formally invited, yes. I don't know how they got the invitations out so fast."

I took a sip of my coffee and smiled. _Yay! He's going and I didn't have to make an ass out of myself asking him. _

"How's your mom?" I asked casually.

He smiled. He was a little flushed. It was so sexy. "She's good. She and my father are coming to town for a few days before the wedding. See my new place and stuff. She wanted to know if they could take us all out to dinner. She thinks of Jasper and Em as her kids too."

I smiled. "That's really sweet. You should let her meet Alice , too. Parents love Alice ."

I looked in his eyes. They smoldered up at me. It looked like he was intent on saying something but couldn't find the words.

"What's going on here Isabella? What is this between us? If you don't feel it and I am making an idiot out of myself then forget I said anything...." he stopped when I put my finger on his lips

"I feel it too. I didn't know how to ask you what this is."

A worried expression broke across his face. He sighed and stood up. "You're my best friend's sister. I shouldn't look at you the way I do. I shouldn't want you the way I do, but I can't stop! Everytime we are together all I want is to be with you! I don't know how to make this stop." his hands curled in his hair. He began pacing and holding the bridge of his nose like he had a migraine.

"What am I supposed to do? Just ignore how I feel because of who my family is? You think this isn't hard for me? All I want is you. More then food, more then air! I don't know how to ignore this either." I stood and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I've tried to ignore this. I tried not to think of you that way. Watching you move about your life....the way you smile, the way you laugh, your eyes, your hair, your body. All those things make it impossible for me to ignore you. When I got here I didn't know you lived here, too. I didn't know I'd even see you but since I have you're all my eyes can see."

I wiped my eyes and looked at the floor. "It's never been this way for me either." I replied to him barely above a whisper. "Since you got here I've questioned my every move. Wondering what to think, wondering if all this is in my head. I never dreamed you could want a girl like me. You could do so much better then me." I sucked in a deep breath.

He closed the small space between us and wrapped his arms around me. I let myself hold him back, laying my cheek on his chest.

"You are perfect love. Your hair is beautiful. I can't get enough of those big chocolate brown eyes. I ache for you morning, noon, and night. You are smart and funny. I loved watching you at story time."

I was blushing wildly. He lay his forehead on mine and looked deep in my eyes and said, "I want Emmett's blessing. I know that sounds insane, but he's been my best friend for so long. I can't imagine my life without him but I can't imagine it without you either." He spoke in a whisper with his beautiful lips inches above mine. When he tilted his head to the side, my breathing hitched . My hands rubbed his back gently urging him forward. I closed my eyes and then I heard a tiny knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Edward asked. His voice was rough. I blushed.

"It's just me, can I come in?" Alice asked softly.

"Yeah, come in." I stepped away from him in one giant step. My heart was beating wildly. I wondered if everyone could hear it.

"The bridesmaids dresses are here." She said as she stepped into the room, then looked at us, confused. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, you're fine. I'll be right there." I said as Edward rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ceiling.

"I wanted us to share in the horror together. Edward can come too if he wants," she smiled wide.

I looked at him. He gave me a tight smile.

"Nah, he's got stuff to do. We have to get a shower gift, too." I said to Alice , trying not to look at Edwards face.

We made our way into my room. Alice got both of my hands and smiled. "Well?"

I sighed, "He told me he can't stay away from me and he's going to get Emmett's blessing. He wants us to do this right."

She squealed and gave me a tight hug. "This is great, Bella! Emmett will give his approval, he will have no choice when he sees how you two are when you're together!"

I could barely get the words over the lump in my throat. "I love him, Alice. He was about to kiss me when you knocked. You have terrible timing."

She loosened the hug and let me go. "I'm sorry. I do have horrible timing. I am sure everything will go fine with Emmett. He loves you and wants you to be happy."

I went over and unzipped the garment bag that was now lying on my bed. The dress wasn't horrible. It was a strapless lavender colored evening gown. No bows, ribbons, or beads. We tried them on and helped each other zip up. As we stood in front of my full length mirror I tried to see what Edward saw in me. I blushed again. I tried to listen for talking from downstairs but I couldn't hear anything. It was killing me not to know what they were saying.

I began to undress as I spoke, "Want to go get the gift this afternoon? The party is next Saturday at a country club. I don't know what to wear." I sat down on my bed as I finished getting dressed.

Alice clapped, and said excitedly, "We can get it all done today! Leave your outfit up to me!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. More shopping with Alice, Yay.

Epov

My entire body ached for that kiss. I wanted it like I wanted to keep breathing. Alice had the worst timing of any person I'd ever met. I heard Bella and Alice come down the stairs arm in arm talking animatedly about shopping for the shower. I watched her from across the room as they went to the front door. She gave me a brief but confident smile and mouthed 'I'll miss you'. That was all I needed.

I was head over heels in love with Bella. She was all the woman my heart could want. Emmett was watching ESPN so I sat down on the couch to join him. I decided to wait til the girls left in case Emmett didn't take this well and it turned into a screaming match.

"Em, we gotta talk." He didn't look away from the TV.

"Sure, sure, what's up?" He changed to another sports station.

_This is going to be easier then I thought. Maybe he won't notice._

"Well, I'm in love with your sister," I casually replied.

The remote he held in mid air fell to the hardwood floor.

Emmett stood up and came at me. _Oh shit_. I put my hands up defensively.

"My sister! Are you nuts? When did this happen?" He screamed, clearly restraining from attacking.

I sighed and put my hands down cautiously. "Well, last night, if you want to get technical. I fought it as long as I could, but my intentions are good and honorable. Emmett, I want your blessing. I've never dated my best friend's sister before and I don't know the right way to go about this. Just tell me it's ok..." I trailed off in time to hear Jasper laughing from the kitchen. He walked out and clapped Emmett on the back.

"Are you telling me you didn't see this coming from a mile away, Em? She's been moon eyed in love with him for years. Him coming to stay here was just the final nail in the coffin. Just tell him it's ok so he can stop sweating. Look at the poor kid. He's scared he's going to lose his arms," Jasper said.

He was right. Emmett was much bigger then I. The thought of me pissing him off scared the hell out of me. Emmett gave a huge sigh and looked me in the face. "She's my sister. She's all I have. At this rate I'll never get married or have kids. Edward, I feel for you, but it has to be said. This sucks."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I've tried to convince myself I didn't want her, but ever since my first night here it's been a lost cause. I would never hurt her. Not for anything. All I want is to protect her. I want to be the one to make sure she's never alone again. I want her to be with me."

I tried to read Em's face, but it was difficult since Jasper stood between us. I looked at Jasper and he looked at me. We both looked back at Emmett.

He spoke finally. "You swear to me you are going to do this right. You're going to give her all that mushy shit girls like? Flowers and stuff. She likes books, too. And Italian food. Let her have time with her friends, too. Rose and Alice need her. Bella needs them, too." He sounded like a father.

I patted his shoulder firmly as I replied, "I will give her anything she wants as long as she's mine."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it firmly.

"Hurt her and you will walk with a limp for the rest of your days," he added. Jasper stifled a laugh.

"You have my word," I said.

Jasper slapped both our shoulders as he said, "That was strange and overly emotional. Let's watch the game before this gets any weirder." We all laughed.

Bella had been out of my sight for 20 minutes and I already missed her.

Apov

'You're just too good to be true' played in the dressing room of Macy's while Bella tried on another dress. She grumbled and mumbled when I tossed things over the door to her. It made my smile when she would come out of the tiny stall in something pretty that I'd picked for her.

"So, did you talk to Rose this morning?" I asked Bella. I didn't want to mention it with Emmett around. He looked like he wasn't buying the story about her lip but just couldn't figure out how it happened.

"Yeah, I did. She said she's still marrying that ass . She said he's sorry."

I was furious, "He's sorry? Are you shitting me? His ass should be in jail right now for attempting to assault you. It's only because of her that we didn't call the police last night. He could have really hurt you. What is she thinking? Is she crazy?"

I began pacing and rubbing my forehead.

"She said this is what's best for everyone." Bella came out of the dressing room in a light blue tube dress.

Blech! What was I thinking? I gave her the thumbs down and she went back in dejectedly.

"What does that mean? Like for her family? What about what's best for her? Has she even thought about that?"

I looked over the rack of dresses left to try on.

"I don't know, Al. She sounded awful on the phone. I offered to help her but she said she had to go."

Bella came out of the dressing room in a lavender tank dress. Another thumbs down.

"Are you nervous about Edward talking to your brother?" I smiled as I changed the subject. She was going to be so happy with him. It was like I could see their future in my mind.

She laughed, "YES! Duh! I hope Emmett is playing nice. I don't know what we are going to do if Emmett doesn't give his 'blessing'"

I could see Bella's hands above the door making air quotations. I laughed. She came out of the dressing room in a strapless white sun dress that was full skirted at the hip and landed at the knee. She pulled on the pink quarter length sleeve cardigan I gave her to go with it. She was beautiful.

"Well?" I asked as I bounced and clapped. Bella turned in the three way mirror.

"It will do." She said flatly.

I sighed and she laughed. My cell phone rang just then so I picked it up, looking at the caller id. It was Jasper. A huge smile broke across my face.

"Hello, my love," I giggled.

"Hello, my heart. I wanted to let YOU know that everything is fine. Em, gave his blessing, but don't tell Bella. Edward wants to surprise her. Can you keep her gone a little while longer?"

It was killing me not to tell Bell 's. I wanted to scream! Instead, I replied, "I can do that. I love you, Jazz."

"I love you, too, Alice. I'll see you soon."

I snapped my phone shut and went to get another arm load of clothes. What a fun way to keep her busy!

A/N- I wanted to thank everyone for sticking by me threw the sad stuff. Next chapters are mostly happy. I have a small playlist for the next chapter. If anyone wants it just message me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

(Now for some fluff…)

Epov

I waited silently while Jasper called Alice for me. I needed her to keep Bella away so I could plan the perfect first date for her. I racked my brain trying to come up with something special for her. She wasn't impressed by fancy restaurants, in fact I think they made her down right nervous. I planted my self on a kitchen chair and tried to think.

"Jasper, what did you and Alice do on your first date?"

He grinned and thought carefully. "Well we went to dinner and then a movie . At a loss as to what to do for Bell 's?"

I shook my head frustrated.

He laughed. "Bella loves being home. Emmett's working and I'll be out most of the night. Why not just stay home? This has all moved really fast. Get to know her a little."

He was absolutely right. I thanked him for the advice and pulled out my phone.

My mother was one of the sweetest people I'd ever known. She was caring but at the same time fiercely protective. I was her only child. Her miracle as she liked to call me. My parents never thought they would have children. It was a concept that broke both of their hearts. Imagine their surprise when she found out she was expecting me. The pregnancy was hard on her body and after me there couldn't be more. I always wondered if they'd wanted more kids. I couldn't ask for more supportive parents then mine.

"Hello son. How's it going?" my father said when he answered immediately.

"Good, good. Is mom home? I need to ask her a food question."

Dad chuckled, "Hot date?"

I blushed and stammered.

I could hear my mother yelling in the back ground, "Who has a date? Edward? Give me the phone Carlisle !"

She was so impatient.

"Who is she honey? Did you just meet her? What's she like?"

I stuttered at her never ending questions, "She's very nice mom. I met her a long time ago, but tonight is our first date officially."

I smiled at the thought of a date with Bella, not to mention telling her we could be together.

"You're going to cook for her for a first date? That's very intimate. She must be special."

I went red again at the casual use of the word intimate by my mom.

"She is special. She likes Italian. I was thinking of lasagna but yours is better then mine."

She laughed, "That is because yours is frozen dear. I'll email you the recipe with a wine suggestion. What are you doing for dessert?"

I could hear her flipping pages of a cookbook for suggestions. I thought about it for a moment. The thought of dessert made me think of Bella's plump lips. My body buzzed over the idea of feeding her dessert.

"I am going to go to Godiva and get Chocolate covered fruit. Girls like chocolate, right?"

We both laughed.

"Yes, yes we do son. Edward, this is so romantic. I am very proud of you. So, can we meet her when we visit for the Hale wedding?"

I liked the idea of my mom's face when she saw Bella. It made me smile. She was going to fall instantly in love with her. I suspected my mother would love having a daughter.

"Yes, that could be arranged. She lives rather close." I gave a little internal snicker. Telling my mother she was Emmett's little sister would open up a barrage of questions I couldn't answer until I made this official with the girl of my dreams. I thanked my mother and headed out the door.

Bpov

Alice had me out all day shopping for an outfit and that stupid shower gift. She insisted one of the outfits she picked for me looked so amazing I had to wear it home. I didn't see what was so special about a purple halter top and black Capri 's. She'd made me take my pony tail down, too. Evil little pixie was acting so strange. When we pulled up in the drive way I noticed the house was mostly dark. It was almost 8:30 at night. My feet hurt, my back ached, and to top it all off, Edward's Volvo wasn't in the drive way.

I scowled at Alice . "Great! He's not home. I'll have to wait even longer now to know if I do in fact have a boyfriend."

Alice giggled.

I sighed loudly, "Do you wanna come in? We could watch a movie or something. This waiting is torture."

She shook her head 'no' and practically pushed me out of the car.

I got my things from her trunk and went up the steps. I unlocked the door and the scent of roses hit me immediately. Looking down at my feet, I saw a post it with an arrow pointing to the back door. I smiled wide. There was another post it with another arrow a few feet away that was pointing the same direction as the first. The lights were off, but there was a single candle surrounded by pink and white rose petals every few feet. I grinned and bit my injured lip. I walked painfully slow to the back door. There, through the glass, I could see a million tiny twinkle lights. Edward was standing with his back to me. He was wearing a bright white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and khakis. He looked like a dream come true. He turned then and saw me as he finished setting the patio table. He had found all the things we never use like linen napkins, places mats, wine glasses.

His beautiful face broke out in a dazzling smile. I smiled back. I didn't want to be the first one to speak. If I spoke I might wake up and this dream would be over. He stretched his hand to me, I took it letting him tug me out to the deck. He kissed my knuckles and I smiled wider. My face was going to bust with happiness. He rubbed his nose over the end of mine before he spoke.

"I talked to Emmett." He Eskimo kissed me again and my breathing hitched.

"And?" I spoke softly.

He grinned like a fool. "We have his full blessing."

I jumped into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifted me off the ground and swung me around. He was mine and I was his. This moment could not have been anymore perfect.

Edward laughed and set me back on my feet. "He had some conditions."

My face fell.

"He made me promise to give you romance......and time with your friends. I told him there was nothing I would ever deny you."

My arms were still around his neck, our mouths inches apart.

"Edward you didn't have to...." He cut me off by kissing my lips gently as his hands stroked my back and my hands tangled in his hair. His tongue gently stroked my lower lip. I swept my tongue over his lips. His tongue met mine for the first time. I tingled from head to toe. He broke the kiss with smaller ones and looked deep in my eyes. The world was spinning, I had to remember to breathe.

"Are you hungry, love?" He asked me with his lips barely above mine.

I shook my head 'yes'.

His fingers skimmed down my arms causing my breath to hitch. He brought my fingers to his lips and kissed each one then my palm.

"That smells amazing. I am starving!" I said as he pulled my chair out for me.

I sat down while he disappeared into the house . He came back with two steaming hot plates of lasagna. He brought salad and bread next. He dressed and tossed the salad right in front of me. He was so cute. He looked like he was trying really hard to concentrate on what he was doing. He portioned out the salad and put some on each of our salad plates. I took my napkin and put it in my lap while he poured us each a glass of wine. He sat down across the small table from me. I waited till he picked up his fork before I started eating. I didn't know where to start. It all smelled and looked amazing. I took a bite of salad and smiled.

"Good?" He asked sweetly.

"It's amazing. This is all so perfect."

I reached across the table with my palm up. He laid his large hand across mine and squeezed my fingers. We sat and gazed into each others eyes. I never wanted to look away from him.

"You know it's not fair for one person to be so charming." I said to him.

A flash of pink went over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He couldn't be more perfect.

"How was your day? Did you get everything you needed?" He asked as we ate.

"I got too much. Alice is like a force of nature with a credit card. We did manage to get a shower gift and something for me to wear. It's a dress, of course. Alice always puts me in dresses." I moaned slightly as we ate.

He was an amazing cook.

"Dresses are lovely on you. You have beautiful legs." he said.

It was my turn to go pink at his comment.

Every thing he made was fantastic. I was completely full by the time we were done eating.

"I have another surprise." He looked like a little kid at Christmas. He was beaming with pride I couldn't deny him his fun even though I didn't like the idea that he spent money on me.

He cleared away the dishes, not letting me help at all. I silently drank my wine and listened to the noises coming from the kitchen, trying to figure out what the next surprise was. He appeared in the door way with a serving platter full of chocolate covered fruit. Bananas, strawberries, raspberries and even cherries. He sat the platter between us and picked up a strawberry as he sat down. He offered it to me. I ate it straight from his fingers. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest as I offered him a sticky sweet banana. He took it sucking slightly on my finger tips. We went back and fourth feeding each other and trying to talk. He took both of my hands in his and looked deep in my eyes . I got lost in his for a few moments before he spoke.

"Bella, what's your favorite color?" He looked so serious as I thought for a moment and giggled out my answer.

"Green, why?" He dazzled me with his eyes.

"Well, if we are going to be together these are things I need to know about you." He was rubbing his thumbs over the back of my hands.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked sweetly playing along.

"Royal blue." He answered without a moment's hesitation.

I knew that was the color of the dress I wore last night.

"What's your favorite book?" He asked me as he pulled me into his arms. I was so comfortable on his lap that I laid my head on his shoulder and brushed the tip of my nose along his neck. His scent made me dizzy.

"Romeo and Juliet. Also, Wuthering Heights . I can't decide."

He rubbed my back. I rubbed his chest gently. He made a gentle purring noise. I wanted him. I leaned up and kissed his neck gently.

It was my turn to ask a question. He kissed my forehead as the summer night's breeze ran across us.

"What did you want to be when you were growing up?"

He thought quietly, "It's changed a lot. I wanted to be a solider and a doctor."

He kissed my hair and asked quietly. "Ever been in love before?"

I curled tighter into him. He intertwined our fingers and laid our hands against his chest. His heart was thudding wildly. I loved the idea that I made his heart pound.

"Not like this. Never ever like this before." I answered honestly.

His smile was joyous when it spread across his perfect mouth.

"Have you ever....." I played with a button on his shirt.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to know but it was already out there and I couldn't take it back.

"Not ever like this. I think that this is what true love should feel like."

I sat up and looked his eyes. "Oh Edward this has just been the most perfect date ever. I don't want it to end."

I cupped his face in my hands. I crushed his lips to mine and I sighed when he ran his fingers into my hair and deepened the kiss. He stood up and carried me into the house into the living room. Small candles burned on every flat surface surrounded by pink and white rose petals. He set me on my feet. I kept my arms around his neck. We were nose to nose and chest to chest. My body molding into his.

"This isn't over yet, love," he smiled as he grabbed the remote for the stereo.

He was almost too gorgeous to look at and he was mine. After all the silly dreams and fantasies, he was mine. Gavin Rosdale 'love remains the same' played. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. ]

He smiled at me in center of the candle lit living room. "Will you dance with me?"

His arms were around my waist holding me against his perfect frame as he swayed us to the music. The words to the song were so perfect. He leaned his forehead on mine. His mouth kept opening and closing like he wanted to say the words but they wouldn't come out.

"I love you, Edward. I love you with all my heart."

He let out a chest deep sigh. "Bella, I love you with all that I am. I'll love you forever if you'll let me," he said barely audible.

I shook my head 'yes'.

He stood back from me and took my hand turning me out slowly from him and back in gently. I laughed the way I had in the dance studio. That made his face light up. I positioned our hands in a 'proper' dance stance. He pulled our clasped hands against his chest and looked deep in my eyes as we danced. He sang the words of the song softly to me. The words of the song were clearly not lost on him either. We danced that way song after song, just staring into the others eyes. For the first time in my life, I felt like a gift. When he looked at me, I felt like a prize to be won.

He kissed the apple of my cheek and whispered, "happy my love?"

I smiled, "I've never been this happy in my life."

He leaned down and kissed me. My knees went weak . I could hear his heart beating. The sound was like home calling me. I'd found the place I belonged there in Edwards arms.

A/n- I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It felt like we needed some happy moments.....as always read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Warning: This chapter contains explicit material, hence the M rating for this story

Jpov

I walked downstairs on Saturday morning expecting to eat breakfast alone since Edward wasn't in his room. They had been together about a week. This wasn't anything new. The first morning I came home and caught Edward trying to sneak back to his room before any one was the wiser. They tried to be respectful but in the end they couldn't sleep in the same house and not be together. I knew how they felt. Most nights I stayed at Alice 's but on this particular morning I wanted to be home to speak to the big guy. Alice and I had stopped in to Hot Shots to see him and have a drink a few nights ago and he looked awful. He didn't look like himself. He wasn't joking, he barely spoke to us . Alice was worried, and I was, too. I got the cereal down and a bowl. I heard big foot steps as I was getting the milk. I turned and saw Emmett. Something about the look on his face struck me wrong. His eyes looked vacant, lost.

"Hey want some breakfast?" I asked him.

He didn't look like he was eating. He shook his head 'no' and grabbed some coffee.

"Em, will you sit down for a minute. I need to talk to you."

I sat down on a barstool at the island while he leaned against the far counter. I picked up a pile of mail to move it so he'd have room and that's when I saw it, a wallet sized photo of Rose and that scumbag Royce.

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

I tried to pick it up but Em moved too quickly and grabbed it before I could. He quickly opened a drawer and tossed it inside. He closed his eyes tight like he was trying to erase the image of it from his mind. He poured the rest of his coffee down the sink and started to walk from the kitchen.

I stood up and spoke after him, "Emmett, we need to talk, now."

My voice wasn't demanding, just more firm then anyone was use to from me. He turned back around with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it? What is so fricking important, Jasper?" his voice was low, barely above a growl.

"I want to know what's wrong. You look like shit. You're a ghost around here, man. We never see you. You barely even talk to Bella anymore!" my arm gestured to the stairs.

He ran his hands over his head and sucked in a deep breath, "Is Bella upset I haven't been home? It's just hard for me to be here. I don't want to watch. I just can't stand it." He looked distraught that he might have upset his sister.

"No, she's worried like the rest of us, but she's not upset." I sat back down on my stool.

He moved and sat across from me. He put his elbows on the hard tile surface of the island then he put his hands over his face and shook his head.

"Is this about Bell 's and Edward? He's moving into his place soon. You won't have to watch it much longer." I tried to speak quietly so they wouldn't hear me if they were up.

He shook his head. He dropped his hands but still hung his head. "No, that's not it. He's ridiculously good to her . I know he's been sleeping in her room. That doesn't bother me."

I looked at him confused, "Then what's wrong? What cant you watch? What cant you stand?"

He got up and started to pace. His face was pale. He looked sick. "I can't watch Bella and Alice get ready for the wedding. They are probably really excited about it and I just can't watch."

I shot another confused look at him.

He paced over in front of the opening to the kitchen. He sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Do I really have to say it?" His massive frame took up most of the doorway.

"Yeah Em, I think you do" I said. I wasn't getting it on my own.

"I'm in love with Rose. She kissed me the last time we all hung out at the bar. It was like nothing else I've ever known. I can't get her off my mind." He stared at the ceiling as he finished speaking.

My mouth hung open. I snapped it shut then said, "Emmett you have to tell her. She's making a huge mistake. He's an ass."

Emmett laughed sarcastically, "yeah he's an ass with money. What am I supposed to do? Go over there and tell her I'm madly in love with her? She's happy. He's rich and successful. She was always so far out of my league. I could never give her the life he could."

I heard a tiny gasp and from behind him I saw it, a pair of hot pink high heeled sandaled feet with bright purple toes.

" Alice ?" I said quietly.

Emmett grunted, "No, I am in love with Rose. Aren't you listening?" He sounded annoyed.

"No, you idiot move, Alice is behind you."

Emmett whirled around, unblocking the doorway. There was my tiny Alice dressed to go to the bridal shower.

"Hi Emmett," she said bashfully. She bit her lower lip and gave a tiny wave.

He slammed his palm into his forehead and asked, "How much did you hear?"

Alice flitted over to my side. She didn't look scared but I held her close.

"You love Rose. I think it's great. You should go tell her right now!" Alice said as she pointed to the door.

Emmett put her tiny arm down at her side and patted her shoulder.

"Al, she's happy. I have the picture to prove it." He pulled the picture out of the drawer and handed it to her.

"Where did you get this?" she asked curiously.

"It came in my invitation. Didn't you get one?" he asked her.

She shook her head 'no'. "The only place I've ever seen that picture was in the newspaper." She laid it on the island.

Her face screwed up, I knew that look. She was about to let him have it.

"You listen to me, Emmett Swan. She's not happy! She's only marrying Royce to help her family. Bell 's even offered to help her find a way out of this mess! If you love her then you have to tell her before next Saturday at twelve thirty. If you don't, it might ruin both your lives. What is it with the Swan kids? You guys will open your mouths any other time except when it will benefit you!" She was pacing on a full scale rant now. She was adorable.

"How can I ask her to leave him for me? He's got money and connections....and more money!" Emmett sunk down on a stool and sighed.

"Oh please! You and I both know that Rose doesn't give a shit about his money or his connections. You're just scared." Alice waved off his previous statement.

It was interesting to watch them argue. He was very large and she was very small, sort of like watching a bunny fight with a bear.

"What if I am scared? Wouldn't you be? What happens if I go to her and she laughs or tells me she doesn't love me, too? That would crush me," his finger pointed back into his chest.

Alice came over and smacked him in the back of the head. I laughed. It wouldn't have been so funny but she had to jump to do it even with him sitting.

"If you don't take the risk you can't have the reward! Are you telling me that getting Rose may not be worth the risk of getting your heart broken? Look at the facts! She's already thought about ending this. She is only moving this fast to please her family. She isn't happy. She won't even look at him when they are face to face," Alice counted each point on her fingers.

Emmett looked her over questioningly, "Really? You're 100% positive she isn't happy with him?"

Alice stopped in front of him and flung her arms out in front of her. "Yes, I am positive!"

Emmett smiled. He got up and swept Alice into a crushing hug. Her tiny feet dangled off the ground.

" Alice , thank you! I need to see her. She won't answer the phone when I call. Will you help me find a way to get a message to her?"

He put Alice down. She went to the drawer and got a pen and paper.

"I'll do better then find a way, I'll hand deliver a note myself. You name the place and time. I am sure between Bella and I we can convince her to meet you." she beamed with pride over her scheme.

I beamed with pride over her.

Emmett quickly wrote the note and handed it to Alice for approval. Her brow furrowed.

"You left out the most important part." she said plainly and tried to hand the note back to him.

He shook his head and gave her a huge smile as he headed out the door for little league, "Nope, that I want to say in person."

Bpov

I was running late the morning of Rose's shower. Edward wasn't helping. I tried to get out of bed but he pulled me back in to his arms.

He kissed my neck and whispered, "Don't go. Just stay here with me. It's so warm and you smell so good."

He kissed up and nibbled my ear lobe. I moaned a little, considering his argument for a moment. Warm bed with a gorgeous man who finds my smell amazing or a country club bridal shower for a wedding I was against? Choices, choices. In the end my friendship with Rose won out. I missed her like crazy. I hadn't seen her in 2 weeks. I threw his leg off me and got up, wrapping the sheet around me.

Lately, my private bathroom was a gift from on high. I could hear his playful whining from the bed. I hopped in the shower and was washing my hair when I heard him close the bathroom door. I grinned. He climbed in the shower with me and wrapped his arms around me. This was nothing new for us. In the last week I didn't sleep, eat, or shower alone. It was heaven.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his perfect lips. I moaned when I felt his arousal between us. I let one of my hands trail down his body and gently caress it. He moaned into my mouth. I gently began stroking him. He broke our kiss and kissed down my neck. His big wonderful hands cupped my behind. I wanted more. I moaned his name. He ran his hand down the back of my thigh and hooked my leg over his hip. Placing me against the shower wall he stroked my backside lovingly. I wrapped my other leg over his hip. I felt his tip brush against me. He slid in easily, making my head lull back. He licked my neck, then sucked the skin between my breasts. I was going to have a hickey there but I didn't care. I locked my ankles behind his back. He moved forcefully in and out making me call breathlessly for more. He moaned my name loudly. I pulled his face up to mine kissing him passionately. My fingers tangled in his hair. Moaning his name, I let wave after wave of exquisite pleasure wash over me. He fell over the edge with me. When our breathing slowed he set me on unsteady feet and washed my hair while I washed his beautiful body.

When our shower was over he left me in my bathroom to finish getting ready while he dressed for the day. I couldn't hear his heart beat. He was too far away. I dried my hair and pulled the sides back into a small jeweled clip. I made my way out to the oval floor length mirror in my room. I was fighting with the zipper on the back of my dress when he reappeared in my bedroom.

"Need some help?" he asked.

I grimaced, "Yes, please. Stupid zippers....on stupid dresses for stupid showers I don't want to go to."

He zipped my dress and then kissed my shoulders to help calm me. He ran his fingers down my arms giving me goose bumps.

He whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes love."

My eyes fluttered closed. He moved my hair over my shoulder. I felt him place something around my neck. I started to protest.

"Open your eyes," he whispered and kissed my cheek.

Around my neck was a diamond solitaire on a white gold chain. My fingers touched it gently as I turned to him. His smile was breath taking.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head 'yes'. "Edward you don't have to buy me gifts. You're gift enough." I kissed him gently.

His hands caressed my face before he lifted his head and kissed my forehead. I sighed happily.

"I wanted to give you a gift. This week has been magical. The best of my life," he answered, causing me to smile.

"Mine, too. I am going to miss you when you move into your place. Sleeping alone again will take some getting use to." I bit my lip and grabbed my shoes.

He put his hands in his pockets as I sat down on the bed to put my shoes on. "You can come and have sleep overs when ever you want. Maybe you could even leave some stuff there."

He was so cute. "I would like that. It beats doing the walk of shame every morning out of your apartment building," I replied.

He looked confused, "What's the walk of shame?"

I stood up and put on my sweater as I answered, "The walk of shame is when you leave a guy's apartment the next morning in the clothes you came in the night before. Not that I've ever done that. I heard about it from Alice and Rose."

He laughed at my attempt to quickly cover. "No, no, I know what you mean. I roomed with Jasper and Emmett in college remember? There were many a morning I woke up to one of them coming in wearing what they left in the night before."

We both laughed. I was curious, "So, would you tell me how many girls there were before me if I asked you? It doesn't matter I just think it's good to know."

He thought carefully, "One before you. Would you tell me if I asked you?"

I smiled. We had the same magic number. "Just one. I can't have sex with someone I don't love."

He nodded thoughtfully then wrapped me up in his arms. "I can't either. I thought I was defective."

We both laughed and made our way down stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight but I wish I did. :)

Alice and I were jamming seriously to Paramore on our way to Rose's shower. The drive was over an hour so we had time to talk.

She smiled wide and giggled as she turned down the stereo.

"I've got a secret." she said casually.

I laughed, "Well, you might as well tell me because you've never kept a secret in your life."

She faked being wounded and we both laughed.

"I had an interesting encounter with your brother this morning," she said as she handed me a folded piece of paper.

"Before you read it, you should know he's in love with Rose. He was under the misguided assumption she's happy and wants all of this," she stated matter-of-factly.

I sucked in a gasp. Emmett was in love with Rose! _Oh I am such a moron! _This was beyond great.

She continued, "He wants to tell her himself. All we have to do is slip her the note and make sure she goes to meet him. Easy enough, right?"

I laughed out loud, " Alice , you don't know how easy. Rose loves him, too. They kissed and she's head over heels for him. She told me at the dress fitting."

Alice nearly slammed on the breaks. "How could you not tell me, Isabella Marie Swan?"

I braced myself for the fall out of keeping this a secret. It was worse then I thought. She didn't say anything at all and she looked hurt.

"Al, I'm sorry. She asked me not to say anything. Her mom over heard us and basically kicked me out of the bridal salon."

Her face softened so I continued, "she told her they can't ever discuss it again. She said that woman of their class don't marry for love. They marry for status and that Emmett wasn't good enough for her." Just thinking about it pissed me off like it had just happened.

"That's awful! Any girl would be lucky to have Emmett. He's wonderful. She told her own daughter to marry for money! Who the hell does this broad think she is?" Alice was off on a rant as we pulled into the country club.

We got out of the car and I came around to her, " Alice , cool it! We have to find a way to get her this note! What the hell are we going to do?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

She put her palm on her forehead and thought hard. "I've got it!" she shouted. "You'll spill something on her and when we go to the bathroom to help her clean up, I'll slip her the note. It's fool proof!"

The valet came for Alice 's keys as I grabbed the gift. When he was out of earshot I spoke, " Alice , I think we need a better plan. What if it doesn't work? Worse yet, what if we get caught?"

Alice waved me off and looped her arm threw mine. "It's gonna work. When has one of my schemes not worked?"

I started to list the various times, but she rolled her eyes. If Alice thought this would work, then it would. I took a deep breath as we walked into the country club. Off to the side in what looked to be the grand ball room there was a large gathering of middle aged woman drinking champagne and mingling.

We put our gift on the table. I clutched my tiny handbag containing the note closer to me as if it contained something totally illegal. _This spy stuff is fun!_ I hummed the mission impossible theme song in my head til I thought I was going to laugh out loud. Alice was holding in a laugh, too. Rose ran to us arms open and we flung ourselves at her.

"I miss you so much!" I said to her.

"Yeah lady, it's called returning a phone call! Jeez!" Alice said.

Rose gave us a tight smile. "I'm sorry. I had to be more involved in the wedding then I thought. It's been crazy."

I squeezed her hand. I couldn't tell for sure but it looked like Rose had put make up around her eye to cover a bruise, I could see a yellow tint where her eye make up ended.

"Rose what happened to your..." I heard a high shrill bark behind me. "Ladies, how lovely of you to come! Did you get your place cards?" Mrs. Hale said.

"No we just arrived. Bella let's go get a drink and find those place cards. Rose would you like to join us? Glass of champagne maybe?" Alice said. She was really good at this.

"Rose has to greet some other guests. You ladies have fun," her mother answered for her.

We made our way to the place card table. It looked like they were doing 4 to a table, which meant we were going to be sitting with two other women. There would be no way for us to plot our moves! The plan was already falling apart. I felt a full scale panic attack coming on. Alice grabbed two glasses of champagne as a waiter walked by.

"Bella, suck that down. We need to think!" Alice chugged her glass gracefully.

" Alice , I don't think us getting loaded is going to help."

She set her glass down and went for another. "There's a photographer around here some where. Eventually we will have to have our picture taken with Rose. We are freaking bridesmaids after all."

I looked at her, "So you think being drunk in the pictures is going to help? I don't understand."

She finished glass two. I chugged mine as she talked, "No, we aren't going to be drunk! We are going to look like we drank a lot so when you stumble and spill it on her no one is the wiser. I'll just say I am taking both of you to clean up. The maid of honor is a lush, how embarrassing? Mrs. Hale will be doing damage control. I'm brilliant."

I set my empty glass down. She handed me another. "Don't chug this one. Just always make it look like you have a drink in your hand. Got the note?"

I held up my purse with my free hand.

Alice giggled, "Good girl. Don't let it out of your sight."

Alice and I went over to our table to sit down. One of our table mates was already sitting down. She was pretty. She didn't look more then thirty five or forty. Her caramel colored hair was in loose waves down her back. A striking contrast to the many old lady hair do's in the room. Mrs. Hale got on the microphone and announced lunch was being served in a few minutes. Something about the woman sitting with us was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

Alice went to go sit down. She was introducing herself to the pretty woman when I went to the bar. I ordered a cosmopolitan. The bartender handed it to me. Rose's mother was across the room eyeing me carefully. I sucked it down in three big swigs. She crossed the room shaking her head in disgust. At this rate I would be drunk and not just faking it. I ordered water next and went to go sit down. When I got to my seat I noticed that Alice looked like the cat that swallowed the canary.

I extended my hand to the pretty woman, "I'm Bella, Maid of honor."

She smiled. Again, it was so familiar but I couldn't pin point it.

"It's lovely to meet you. Your friend, Alice, has been singing your praises," the pretty woman said.

"Oh, I am sure most of it was embellished just a bit." We both gave a tiny laugh.

Lunch was served. The pretty woman let out a small sigh, "I'll have to go get real food after this. I don't know why they insist on making the food at these awful things so tiny."

Alice laughed out loud and I smiled. I liked this woman. She didn't want to be here anymore then we did!

The servers passed out sheets of paper with 'the perfect groom' printed at the top. We each received a pen and were asked to list 10 characteristics of the perfect groom. My mind immediately went to Edward. I couldn't wait to get back to him. We all jotted down the various things we wanted. The next instruction was to share your answers around the table then Rose would share her answers and who ever had the most that were like hers would get a prize.

Alice giggled, "I'll go first. Kind eyes."

The pretty woman went next. "Unpretentious," she said.

I smiled, "That's a good one. I put messy hair"

Alice nearly choked on her cocktail. The pretty woman gave me a smile. Alice cleared her throat, "It's my turn again. Strong hands."

The pretty woman blushed, "Generous." We both gave a tiny awww.

It was my turn again. "Romantic," I said as pink crept across my cheeks.

The pretty woman leaned in to us, "You girls are so young and I've been married such a long time. What is considered romantic now a days?" She folded her hands in her lap and smiled sweetly.

"I think Bella has the best romance story out of the two of us. Why don't you tell it Bella?" Alice offered.

I giggled, "My boyfriend made me dinner for our first date, for dessert he fed me chocolate covered fruit under the stars. He carried me bridal style into the house so that we could dance by candle light in the living room. There were candles and rose petals everywhere."

The pretty woman clutched her heart and sighed.

Alice chimed in, "Rose petals every where, including your bed, right Bella?"

I blushed a deeper shade of red and shook my head 'yes'.

The memory of that first night made me ache. He was so gentle with me. We made love over and over. I don't think either of us slept more then forty five minutes that whole night. I bit my lip and grinned.

I was grateful when Alice changed the subject, "Your ring is beautiful. How long have you been married?"

The pretty woman examined it and took a deep breath, "Thirty years this fall. We eloped so I was spared all this." She waved her hand around the room. We all laughed.

"You don't look old enough to have been married that long. Do you have any children?" Alice asked.

The pretty woman shook her head, "Yes, a son. He's all grown up now but I am secure in the knowledge that he was raised right."

Alice laughed, "How can you be so sure?"

The pretty woman laughed, "Well, he's very romantic. Just last week he called and got a recipe from me so he could make dinner for a lovely young woman he's very taken with."

I laughed, "My boyfriend got the recipe from his mom too. Great minds must think a like." We all laughed.

The pretty woman extended her hand to me, "Excuse me dear, I must have forgotten my manners, I'm Esme Cullen."

When the words left her lips and the pieces in my mind clicked together I wanted to crawl under the table and die.

_Did I more or less just admit to Edward's mom that he seduced me on our first date?_

My mouth hung open. She held on to my hand. I could vaguely register they were talking about me.

"I think she's having hysterics. Maybe I should slap her," Alice said.

Mrs. Cullen laughed, "She just a bit shocked, she'll come around."

I tried to speak, "I can't believe I said all that to you. You must think...."

She squeezed my fingers reassuringly and said, "I think only two things: one, you're gorgeous. Emmett is a good looking boy, but I now see where all the looks in the Swan family went."

I blushed wildly. She stood up and I stood, too. She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back.

She smelled like what I always thought a mom would smell like, flowers and cookies.

I squeaked out, "And number 2?"

She giggled and stepped back from me. Alice was bouncing and clapping in her chair.

"Number 2, my only son has chosen extremely well," she said as she hugged me again.

We sat back down and Alice and I launched into the whole story about Edward and me. From my crush to his asking for Emmett's blessing.

She looked like she was going to cry, "You'll have to excuse the water works, I am just very proud right now."

Alice patted her back while I held her hand.

Mrs. Hale's assistant appeared at my side. "Bella and Alice, they want you for pictures now."

We stood up and both of us hugged Esme. She wouldn't let us call her Mrs. Cullen.

"Don't run off, ok? Can we talk some more when I come back?" I asked before I left for the picture.

She kissed my forehead and handed me a napkin with her phone number on it then said, "I have to run, Carlisle is taking me out to dinner tonight, but I'll see you at the wedding. Call me anytime Bella. It was so wonderful to meet you."

I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay so we could talk some more. I hugged her one last time then got my purse and went over to get my picture taken. Alice grabbed us each a glass of champagne. She handed it to me and we clinked our glasses in a silent toast to spy work.

I went on Rose's right side, Alice was on her left. I drank half the glass of champagne. When I felt Alice 's little hand tap my elbow, I let the glass go all over Rose.

"Oh Rose, I am so sorry. I must have had too much to drink." I pressed my fingers to my forehead.

I could hear the murmurs from around the room, everyone thought I was hammered. It was working.

"Rose, we should go clean you up. We are your bridesmaids after all," Alice said.

She got Rose's elbow and pulled her from the ball room. We made it into the powder room and Alice locked the door behind us.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Are you completely drunk? Who was that woman you were hugging?" Rose demanded as Alice blotted her dress.

"Rose, Alice knows you're in love with Emmett. He gave us this note. He wants to see you one last time before you're married," I said as I opened my purse and handed her the folded paper.

She trembled as she took it and said, "You guys can't tell him! Ever! I mean it."

Rose read the note and paced around the room in a circle before giving us a summary of the note. "He wants me to say I am going out with you guys and meet him at the little league field." Her lower lip trembled.

"Rose what's wrong? This should be the best news ever!" Alice asked her.

"I can't see him. I've made a decision and I have to stick to it," she held the paper out at me.

I shook my head, "No, Rose you are going to see my brother. He looks like hell. He works all the time. He's a frigging mess. He needs to see you. You owe it to yourself to go see him. And you know what, while I have you here what happened to your eye?"

She looked at me shocked then quickly looked in the mirror. "Can you really see it? Is it that noticeable? God, I begged my mother to call this off but she wouldn't."

Alice went to Rose and turned her so they were facing each other. She smoothed her hair away from her face. In that light you could really see it, a yellowing bruise around Rose's eye.

"Who did this to you?" Alice said her voice was panicked. She held Rose's face in her hands as they sat down on the floor. I knelt beside them.

"Royce was so drunk that night and he came over to my apartment. I tried to break it off but he hit me. That's why I haven't seen you guys, I've been banned from the public so no one would see me. I was so scared. All I could think of was all the things I never said to Emmett. Royce said if he catches me near him again, he'll kill him. I'm protecting Emmett by staying away from him. He's safe without me. "

My hand was over my mouth. Alice spoke first, "That little son of a bitch. Did you call the police?"

Rose shook her head 'no'. "They wouldn't have believed me anyway," she said softly.

I helped her up. Alice went to work fixing Rose's eye.

"When does he want you to meet him?" I asked her.

She smiled at the thought of it. "Tonight, do you think there's a way to do this?"

I nodded and smiled, "Alice and I will come get you. We'll get you there."

She hugged me and Alice. We went back out into the ball room. Rose blew us a kiss then went to her table. We waved good bye and went to go get the car.

Alice turned to me once we were safely away, "Do you think she'll go?"

I took a deep breath, "Yep, and we are going to help her."

Alice smiled wide and started humming the mission impossible theme song. We both snickered.

"By the way, that was a sick joke, letting me go on and on to Edward's mom like that. You should be ashamed of yourself Mary Alice Brandon," I said as I looked at her with my eyes narrowed.

She shrugged, "I introduced myself to her while you were sucking down the drinks. Her place card had her last name on it. I put two and two together and the plan was born. She was dying to meet you!"

I shook my head, "Edward might be upset that he didn't get to introduce me to his mom."

Alice laughed, "Nah, this is a better story for your kids."

I blushed. We plotted on the ride home how to get Rose to Emmett.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaim: I don't own twilight

Apov

"OK, we have a plan. Do you really think Edward will let you take his Volvo? He could just drive. He might like being the wheel man."

Bella shook her head, "Nope, I need him safely at home in case Royce is following Rose . If he's there and Edward see's him the gloves will come off. Besides, he's got the most money of anyone we know and we might need bail."

You never know. She might be right. We pulled into the drive way and ran up the steps.

"Edward! I need you," she screamed loudly and threw her purse down.

He came running down the stairs full tilt, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She hugged him close. He was wrapped around her little finger.

_Good girl Bella._

"No I'm fine. There's a situation. Emmett's in love with Rose. Rose is in love with him and they are going to meet tonight at the baseball field to see each other one last time. I have to help Rose get there but my truck is too loud. If she's being followed then Royce will see it! I need your Volvo," she was panting.

Edwards face while he tried to follow her words was priceless. He was trying so hard to keep up.

I interjected, "What my very dramatic friend here is trying to say is that Royce knows our cars. If he see's her leave or us pick her up then the jig is up. We are going to kidnap her and we are doing it in your Volvo."

I threw my hands in the air. Bella was standing with hands on her hips nodding her head at everything I said.

"So you guys want my Volvo to go kidnap your friend so she can sneak off and see Em one more time?" He asked, trying to get it clear.

I was exasperated. "Yes!" we both shouted at the same time and stomped off to the kitchen.

He followed us. Jasper was on his laptop at the kitchen table. I kissed his forehead.

"I think one of us should come with you, Royce is crazy. I don't want you going alone." Edward said as he stroked Bella's hair.

"No, we might need you for bail," Bella replied.

Jasper looked up. Edward looked puzzled, "Bail? Why would you need bail? Wait, when you say kidnap Rose, you don't mean literally kidnap her?"

I sighed, "Do you have a better idea?"

Jasper cleared his throat, "Her apartment building has to have a service entrance for cleaning crews, ect. Why not just pull up there?"

Bella smacked her forehead, " Alice , why didn't we think of that?"

I laughed, "I think we were having too much fun being spies."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do I want to know why you girls were being spies?"

Bella rolled her eyes and hopped up on the counter, "Duh, we were delivering forbidden love notes. Oh, and I met your mom. She's awesome. I am thinking of calling her so we can hang out."

Edward's mouth was trying to form words. He was making facial expressions.

"Edward, your mom was at Rose's shower and we were all seated at the same table by chance. I figured out who she was while Bella was sucking down the free hooch. It went great except the part where we were trying to have a little fun and Bella accidentally told her you seduced her on your first date. She was proud of you after we told her the whole story. She's really nice. Bella, we could all go get mani pedi's next week. What do you think?" I asked.

Bella bounced and clapped.

"I'm so lost," Jasper said. "Wait, you met Esme while Bella was drunk. You told her the whole story of Bella and Edward . She's proud of him and now you guys are getting pedicures?" Jasper questioned as he looked at me.

"You've pretty much got it except that we have to go get Rose. Thanks for the tip on the service entrance, honey," I said as I played with his hair.

Edward sighed, "You guys are having way too much fun."

He dropped his keys into Bella's eager little palm. She kissed his cheek and we squealed together. She hopped off the counter as we went to her room to get "Spy" clothes. We changed into all black, and Bella put her hair up into a pony tail as we looked at ourselves in the floor length mirror.

"Bella, we are total bad asses," I said. She held her fist up for me to bump with mine.

Edward and Jasper watched us from the hallway.

"Do you have any idea what happened to our girl friends?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Nope, but I don't want to be the one that gets in their way," Edward said as we made our way down the stairs and to his car.

Rpov

I looked at the clock again. It was eight thirty. Exactly two minutes since the last time I looked.

_Why haven't they called? What's wrong? He probably changed his mind and doesn't want to see me at all._

I went back to the bathroom to check my cover up. It would be dark but I didn't want to take the chance that he might see. I didn't want him to worry. The t-shirt and jeans I was wearing were stark contrast to the suits I had been forced into lately. My cell phone rang and I dove for it.

"Hello?" I said with a shaky voice.

"It's us. There's a service entrance on the back side of your apartment building. We're waiting there. Be careful and watch behind you." Bella said.

She was really good at this. I hung up and got my keys. I watched my back the entire walk to the elevator. I kept chanting Emmett's name in my mind. Reminding myself why I was doing this. Royce would hurt him if he found out about this. My heart was torn between being elated that I was going to get to see him and being heart broken that this would be the last time. When the elevator doors open on the ground floor, I looked both ways and darted out the back of the building. I felt like I was being watched even though there was no one there. I shivered and walked quickly to the back entrance of my building. There was a silver Volvo waiting. Alice 's little hand stuck out the window waving me to them. I climbed in the back seat and put on my seat belt as Bella peeled out.

"Why are you guys dressed like cat burglars? Bella, is this Edwards car?"

I asked, puzzled.

Alice laughed and Bella grinned, "Why, yes Rose it is. My boyfriend let me take his incredibly sexy fast car for our secret mission. Hence, the black clothes."

I smiled wide and giggled, "Wait, you and Edward? When?"

She changed lanes and cut off 2 cars while answering, "Little over a week. He asked for Em's blessing and everything. He's perfect. I couldn't be more in love!"

I was so happy for her. She got exactly what she wanted. My heart was pounding when Bella pulled into the elementary school parking lot. The field lights were off but I could practically see him out there pacing. Bella and Alice got out of the car and opened my door. I was shaking badly.

Alice hugged me, "Whatever happens, just tell him how you feel. He deserves to know and you deserve to say it."

"I'm going to hurt him. I know it. I don't want to, but I will. Bella, you're going to hate me when this is over," I said nervously.

She shook her head 'no', "Rose, I could never hate you. I'll still love you and so will he. Alice is right, just tell him how you feel."

I took a steadying breath. "How do I look?" I asked them quietly.

"Beautiful," Alice said.

I turned and walked over the field. I heard Alice and Bella climb back in the car. I walked til I got to the edge of the tiny field. My heart was pounding. He was standing with his back to me. I'd forgotten how big he was. I never realized how desperately I missed everything about him til he was right in front of me. I didn't know where I was going to find the strength to walk away from him after this.

_How am I ever going to let him go?_

He turned then and smiled at me. He was holding a white rose. My heart was pounding, his wide smile broke my heart. I took off running to him. He opened his arms and wrapped them around me, my arms went around his neck. He put me down, I looked up into his eyes when he handed me the rose.

"A rose for my Rose." he said cheerfully and we both laughed.

He took my hand and we started walking around the baseball diamond.

"Rosie, are you happy?" he looked down at me.

That was a difficult question.

"Right now I am over the moon, but over all, no I'm not," I said simply.

"Why are you unhappy? Isn't this what you wanted? To get married and have babies?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"I never wanted all this crap. I only agreed to all of this for my family. It's just gotten so out of hand," I sighed as Em squeezed my hand.

"Well, why not call it off then? Is there a reason you can't?"

I bit my lip, "Yes, I've made a promise and I have to see it through regardless of how I feel personally. This is what is best for everyone."

We shuffled along walking and holding hands. It had been so long since someone held my hand because they wanted to not just because there was a photo being taken. I loved the way he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Rose, I hate to sound cliché here, but promises were meant to be broken!" He spoke with conviction and passion.

He pulled us to a stop and stood in front of me.

"Do you love him?" he asked simply.

"No, I don't, but that isn't the point...."

He stopped me by putting his index finger on my lips. Involuntarily my head turned and I kissed his palm.

His voice softened, "There is no other point. If you don't love him then it's done."

I looked up into his eyes. I saw it all there, the future I should have had, weddings.....babies.....birthdays....holidays......but most of all love. So, so much love.

"I love you." I whispered. "I should have told you ages ago and everything is so screwed up now."

His arms wrapped around me, he held me to his chest looking deep in my eyes and smiling.

"Say it again." he whispered.

"I love you, Em. I love with all that I am and all that I have."

He leaned down and gentle as the breeze, he kissed my lips. I wound my arms around his neck and held him to me. He dipped me back when we deepened the kiss. He broke it, kissing down my neck and over to my ear.

"I love you, too," he said then stood me back up and took both of my hands in his. He kissed my knuckles on both hands. "Don't marry him, stay with me. I'll do anything" he said with a huge smile on his lips. Like it was the simplest statement ever said.

"Emmett I want to, I do." I couldn't find the right words to say, "But I've made a commitment, I have to see it through. My family needs me now. Everything will be lost if I don't do this."

Em looked confused, "I don't understand . What could be more important to your family? Don't they want you to be happy?"

I sighed and admitted the truth, "Power and social standing are more important then happiness to them."

Emmett gave a short laugh, "No offense, but that's messed up."

I nodded my head. "I know it is." Would he understand? Could he ever fully understand?

"Rose, I want you. I love you. This could be forever, you and me. Forget them. Forget everything! I'm not stupid. I know I don't have a lot. You have my heart, Rose. I think you have since the day we met. I was a fool to ever let things get this far."

He was pouring his heart out to me. The words that I had desperately longed to hear were filling my ears. I would carry this moment with me forever. Emmett loved me and I loved him but it wasn't enough to keep him safe.

"I came here tonight to tell you I love you. I'll miss you every day of my life but I can't ever see you again." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He held me close, his voice faltered, "I don't understand, we love each other. Let's just run."

He stepped out of my arms and cupped my face with his big hands . Tears rolled down my cheeks. He sniffled like he was crying, too.

"Emmett, we can't run! I can't do that to them. I already told you. I have to do it!"

My hands caressed his chest then his face. _I have to do it to keep you safe! I have to do it because I would rather take a thousand beatings then let him hurt a hair on your head._

He leaned down and pressed his forehead into mine, "This is it then? You're going to let true love walk away because of some asinine commitment to your family?"

I kissed him softly. His lips were salty but sweet. My thumbs stroked the apples of his cheeks. I broke the kiss and hugged him one last time. I buried my face in his neck and took a deep breath. The big wonderful hands I'd dreamt about for so long rubbed my back and my sides.

He whispered, "I love you....forever. Nothing will ever change that."

I stepped away from him, the rose he gave me still in my hand and whispered back, "I love you forever, too. I'll never forget you, never."

I turned from him and ran back to the car. When I was inside and sobbing hysterically, Alice climbed in the back seat and held me. She kept telling me it would be alright. I really truly didn't see how anything would ever be alright again...


	11. Chapter 11

Bpov

Since the night Rose saw Emmett for the last time, it felt like time never stopped. Rose threw herself into final wedding details. I wasn't sure if she was actually helping with things or just didn't want to be seen. Every time I talked to her, it sounded like she had just finished with a major crying fit, her voice was hoarse and ragged. We took her to Alice 's apartment after we left the ball field and she stayed there over night. She sounded like she cried with every ounce of her body. Seeing her lay in Alice 's bed curled up into a ball was the saddest thing I've ever seen. It was like she had totally given up, like there was nothing left in her to give.

Emmett wasn't much better. He was rarely coming home at night. When he did, he came home, slept a little and left before anyone got up. I only knew he had been home because he picked up his clean laundry from the laundry room and sometimes I caught a whiff of his cologne in the hallway. I was scared of what it would be like when Rose actually got married. What would that do to him? Would he recover?

I looked at the napping form of the man I loved laying on Emmett's sofa, and wondered what it would have done to me if Edward had walked away. How do you live through true love literally just walking away?

I had talked to Esme several times since our fateful meeting at Rose's bridal shower. She was so sweet and so dear. Edwards's parents were coming into town today to visit for a few days before Rose's wedding. Edward was mostly done moving. I had tried to get him to stay at Em's house but he needed his own space. He wanted me to think of his apartment as mine, too, but he hadn't asked me to move in with him. Nor should he after even a month. Looking at my watch I noticed what time it was. We were supposed to meet his parents at his apartment in an hour. I nudged him gently. The man slept like the dead. He finally came around and I went upstairs to change. He followed me as I looked through my closet.

"Bella, its lunch. You don't have to change," he said as he gave me my favorite crooked grin.

"I want them to like me. I've never met your dad, " I answered.

He burst out laughing, "My mother already loves you! She doesn't even ask to talk to me when she calls anymore!"

I giggled. "Jealous? Aww, Edward loves his mommy!" I teased gently as he blushed.

I changed into a pair of khaki's and a polo shirt, and flip flops of course. We made our way out of the house and headed to the new apartment.

Edward's apartment was gorgeous, the rooms were so open and airy. I especially liked the large windows that gave a spectacular view of the city. I was so anxious to meet his father. I had heard that Edward was a lot like him. I heard them knock and about jumped out of my skin. I had taken up a nervous habit of playing with my necklace. I ran the chain between my fingers as Edward opened the door. His mother hugged him and immediately began looking around since I was in the kitchen safely out of sight.

"Alright Edward, where is that beautiful girl?" I heard Esme ask.

I went pink across my face and neck immediately.

"Mom, she's in the kitchen. She's a bit nervous over meeting dad." Edward commented.

I had to admit it was true. My meeting with Esme was less then traditional and it broke the ice nicely but what if Mr. Cullen didn't like me?

"Oh, that's silly! We adore her! Bella, sweetheart, come out here and meet Carlisle !" Esme announced.

I walked slowly from the kitchen, blushing from head to toe. Mr. Cullen was as young looking at Esme. I could see where Edward got his frame from, the broad shoulders and long limbs. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and gave my best smile as Edward hugged me to his side.

"Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle . Dad, this is my Bella." I shook his hand and we both laughed at how formal we were being. He hugged me and stood me away from him.

"Darling, you were not exaggerating. She did get all the looks in the family," Carlisle said with a smile.

Edward kissed my hair. Esme looked at me with a mother's eyes. It wasn't something I was use to. My own mother left before I was barely ten years old. Being left with dad and Emmett wasn't horrible but it was easy to see how someone could get use to having a mother. Esme looped her arm in mine as we showed them Edwards's apartment.

"Bella, want to tell me all about the wedding?" Esme asked.

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to lie or make it seemed like I approved, since I didn't. I wanted it to be my stupid big brother at that alter with my best friend. I looked at Edward for guidance. His eyes said to tell the truth.

"I don't want it to happen," I stated flatly.

Esme gave me a distressed look. _She must think I'm awful._ She patted my and hand took me over to Edward's couch. When we were sitting, she looked at me seriously.

"Esme, I don't want you to think I am a horrible person. I agreed to be maid of honor because Rose needed me. She is so unhappy and doesn't want to do this," I bit my lower lip after talking.

"That sounds serious honey. Do you want to talk about it?" her smile was so reassuring. I did want to talk about it, I needed to desperately.

"It's all such a mess… She's marrying him because her mother conned her into it. She doesn't love Royce. She loves Emmett, but her mother says she needs to marry for social standing and wealth. This only started because the Hail's needed positive press after her brother knocked up his girlfriend." I threw up my hands and sighed heavily.

"That sounds awful. I grew up in the same social climate as Rose's mother. She married for money. I know a lot of women who did. It made them bitter, and cold. Does Emmett feel the same way?"

I shook my head yes and closed my eyes.

"Rose is a beautiful girl, I don't know how her parents let her end up with a King." Esme said in clear disgust of Royce's family. Carlisle and Edward joined us then. Edward sat next to me while Carlisle went to enjoy the view.

"Now, now dear, let's not make dear Bella worry." Carlisle said.

Esme sighed, "She should know! It's her best friend after all."

Edward and I glanced at each other, both of us confused.

"What's wrong with the Kings? Why would I worry?" I asked quietly.

Edward's arm tightened around my waist.

"It's always been rumored that the Kings will stop at nothing to get what they want. Drunks, wife abusers, cheaters, you name it. Once I even heard a rumor one of the King boys raped some poor girl at a party. Paid her off after words and claimed he was drunk and sorry."

This sounded all too familiar…

Esme continued, "These rumors run wild. I don't know how anyone could ever want their daughter associated with a King boy."

I looked away from her. I knew I had to tell her. Maybe there was a way she could help me help Rose.

"The rumors are true. Royce tried to rape me and then beat Rose so badly she couldn't be seen for over a week. He told her if she ever saw Em again he'd hurt him," I said softly.

The room went totally still. Edward stood up from next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me he hit Rose? Bella, do you know what could have happened to you if he had found out you helped her see Emmett?" he said as he was pacing and talking through his teeth.

"You wouldn't have let me go! I needed to help her! I still want to help her. I don't want her to do this!" I shouted as I stood up and looked in Edwards's eyes as I continued, "Don't be upset with me. I just wanted to help her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything."

My tiny arms went around his waist. He held me close and kissed my head.

"I'm not angry with you, love, I am angry with Rose's family.....and Royce. No man should ever hit a woman. It's just not right," Edward declared.

I could feel Esme beaming with pride over her wonderful son. Esme stood and touched my shoulder, so I turned to her. She gave me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Bella, Rose is probably in a pretty bad spot right now. Why don't we talk her into dinner Friday night? Sort of a little bachelorette party. I'll even have someone come in and do our nails. What do you think?" she asked.

I was stunned. The gesture was really sweet. "Oh Esme, you don't have to do that. Alice and I were just going to get a movie and spend the night at her place." I said.

She winked, "I think there is a way to help Rose. Just follow my lead honey. High society has nothing on me."

I simply blinked at her as she turned to her son, "Edward, you and your father are on your own for lunch and possibly dinner. Bella and I have work to do."

She scooted me off to get my purse. I called Alice quickly and told her where to meet us. I kissed Edward goodbye and was out the door to plot, scheme and other wise blow the roof off the Hail-King wedding with Esme Cullen.

Esme had on her large oval sunglasses while we walked down the tree-lined city street and window shopped as we waited for Alice to finish at the gallery.

"Can I ask you something?" I said timidly.

Esme nodded and pulled me inside an expensive looking store in which I was immediately uncomfortable.

"If the Kings are horrible and everyone knows it, then why is Mrs. Hale pushing her?" I asked.

Esme pursed her lips as she thought about her words and finally answered, "Her mother wanted desperately to marry a King, Royce's uncle in fact. We all 'debuted' at the same time and she was so sure he would begin seeing her, but he didn't.. She was always so fiercely competitive. I imagine she see's her daughter marrying a King as some sort of victory. It's all rather sick if you ask me. " She looked through a jewelry case as she spoke.

"I agree," was all I could add.

We shopped a little while longer till Alice came looking for us. She hugged both of us and we headed off to lunch. Once we were seated, we were both dying to know what the plan was. Esme ordered for all of us and leaned in to talk while we waited.

"We are going to have a little pre-wedding girls' night. I was a lot like Rose once. I think I can talk to her. I may not be able to stop her, but maybe I can make her think twice. If she wavers for a moment she may see that Emmett can defend himself and she doesn't need to lose herself for him or her family."

It was so simple but Esme had something we didn't. She had actually lived the life Rose did, yet she married for love. She gave me hope .She made the general invitation to Alice as well as Jasper and Emmett to come to dinner on Thursday night. I told her I would tell Emmett, but secretly wondered if he would come. Our food arrived and we spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, eating and making plans

Rpov

Wednesday before the wedding, I was getting out of the shower when I heard someone in my living room. I walked cautiously into the room to see my mother holding my note from Emmett in her hand. I never thought leaving it unattended in my own home would be an issue.

"YOU ARE SO SELFISH! Do you know what Royce would have done if he had found this?" My mother screeched at me.

"Yes mother, he may have dumped me and then I'd be free, but no such luck," I sarcastically spat back at her, then added, "or he'd have just killed me and put me out of my misery."

I went to go get dressed for the lunch with the Kings this afternoon. Other wise known as his parents showing up drunk, Royce not showing up at all and my mother singing our families praises all through the meal.

_Will I end up like them?_

My cell rang with a text while I was getting dressed and listening to my mother ramble on about how ungrateful and stupid I was being. It was a text from Bella: "Friday night after the rehearsal, we are going out to dinner then spending the night at Alice 's. No excuses. I don't care what your mother says. Love you!" I smiled, and texted her back quickly, accepting the invitation. I finished getting ready and got my things.

My every thought was of Emmett. This wedding wasn't about protecting my family's reputation anymore, it was about protecting him. As long as he was safe, I'd know I made the right choice. I would never get over him, but as long as he was safe and able to move on, what more could I ask for?

My mother ushered me out of my apartment and down to her town car. She told the driver to take us to **Volterra**. My mother explained that you can't get reservations there but the reservation was made in the King's name, so like a miracle, they found us a table, nothing to near the kitchen, of course. Her assistant handed me a manila envelope, inside was my schedule for the day of the wedding.

"MOTHER! You did not agree to let **Instyle** magazine photograph the wedding," I exclaimed loudly, causing the driver to raise the privacy glass between us and the front seat.

She blinked at me, then spoke, "Dear, positive press will only help us. Besides, the photos will be beautiful. One small thing, I don't think Bella should be in the photos of you getting ready. I think just Alice , Bella is too plain."

I put my hand up and stopped her. "There will be no pictures of me getting ready, that's my time. I want to be alone!"

She snapped her fingers at her assistant, who quickly made a call to let them know there would be no preparation pictures and no interview.

When the car pulled to a stop, we were assaulted by flash bulbs. I was horrified at the thought that my mother had tipped off the press. I put my hand in front of my face and tried to push my way to the door, but mother grabbed my elbow and posed next to me. I wasn't in the mood to be a "Hale" today. I left my arms limp at my sides and never removed my over sized sunglasses. Eventually when Mother had her fill and was sure we'd made page six again, we went inside. The lunch, as predicted was a boring, alcohol filled afternoon of playing my mother's favorite game of 'my family is better then yours'. I daydreamed most of it away. In my dreams, I was laying in huge four poster bed with the man I loved.

Epov

"Edward, love?" Bella called from the front door of my apartment.

I came out as I was buttoning my shirt for dinner. She was gorgeous in a simple little black dress and gold sandals. Her hair was pulled back exposing her lean beautiful neck, the pendant I bought for her around it. It pleased me that she never took it off. The news paper in her hand was folded open to a picture of Rose outside of a restaurant yesterday.

"She can't even go to lunch anymore!" Bella fumed.

I tucked in my shirt and kissed her forehead, "Love, she's tough. She can take this…Look she's not even posing anymore. That's good."

Bella looked at the picture again. I noticed how Rose didn't smile, didn't remove her sunglasses. Her mother gave a beaming proud smile while she clung to Rose's side. I wondered if she would still think this marriage was her ticket to the top when the wedding was over and the press backed off. I kissed Bella's neck and went off to go get my tie with my angel following. She took my tie from me and started tying it. My fingers skimmed her hips. Her perfect lips puckered in concentration.

"Where did you learn to tie a tie honey?" I asked as she finished.

"I grew up in a house with 2 men. I saved Emmett from wearing a clip on to a lot of dances and proms," she said with a grin.

The image of younger Bella tying her brother's tie made me smile. I gathered my jacket and helped Bella into the car. She tried to call Emmett all the way to dinner. He didn't answer.

"Is this what it's going to be like when Rose is married and she leaves for good? Is he just going to hole up in the bar and never come out?" she said, worried.

I held her hand, I was an only child but I understood the underlying fear that she might lose her brother to his grief.

We finally got to dinner. As I was helping Bella out of the car, Alice and Jasper joined us. We all walked inside laughing and joking. It was nice to see Bella not totally engrossed in worry for a little while. My parents were already seated in a large circular booth. Bella immediately took the seat closest to my mother. All the women at the table got along famously. The funny stories about Jasper, Emmett, and I in college and stories from when I was young went on all during dinner. Every time I would blush or try to stop my mom, Bella would touch my face or the end of my nose. I could deny her nothing and if she was having an excellent time listening to stories of times when I made an ass of myself, so be it.

I walked into Hot Shots after midnight. Bella was more then a little upset so I told her I would go to the bar and check on him. I had to admit I wasn't use to Emmett being like this. Usually when there was some sort of a party or gathering he was the first one in line. He was being reclusive. I knew what he was doing and I wouldn't let it happen. He thought he was going to drown his pain in work or booze. I walked into the bar and shook hands with Tyler, the sub bartender.

"Edward, am I glad to see you." The look on his face said he shouldn't be telling me this.

"What's up kid? Where's the boss?" Tyler jerked his thumb to the back where Emmett's office was.

"He called me this afternoon and told me he was too drunk to run the bar tonight and asked me to come in. I wanted to call Jasper but he said no. Then I mentioned calling you and got the cussing my life. Something about not wanting Bella to see him this way. I think he passed out. He's been back there blasting Hinder all day."

I took a deep breath and walked back to Emmett's office. This was going to be ugly. I opened the door to see he was passed out, slumped over his desk. There was a small black velvet box under one hand. I almost looked inside but realized that would have been a complete invasion of privacy. I nudged him, trying to get him to wake up. I noticed the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to his foot. I tried to lift him but that wasn't going to work. I sat down on the empty chair in Em's office. Emmett's deep breathing was the only indication that he was alive. Emmett grunted in his sleep. I stopped thinking maybe he was waking up when he started sleep talking.

"Rosie, just stay with me. I need you. Don't go Rosie."

Even in his sleep, his words were slurred. I wondered if the bottle at his feet was the first or second of the day. Tyler closed down the bar and cleaned up. I took Em's keys and locked up the bar.

I drove to the hotel and went up to my parent's suite. I could hear giggling on the other side of the door. I knocked and my father opened the door immediately.

"Son! My only son! Come have a beer in the bar with your old man. It's estrogen over load in there. Don't make me go back in alone," he pleaded.

I laughed, "What's wrong dad? Scared of a few girls? Where did Jasper go?"

He showed me into their suite, then he got two beers from the mini bar. I could hear Bella's musical laugh as she tried on things for my mom. We clinked our bottles together and sat down in the sitting room.

"Alice saw the little fashion show of new clothes was going to take a while so Bella said you'd take her home," dad said, then asked, "How's Emmett?"

"Not good. He was passed out drunk in his office when I got there. I couldn't get him up so I left him there. Dad, he's in a bad way," I shook my head as I told him.

Dad sipped his beer and nodded, "I was in his shoes once. Terrible position to be in."

I knew the story of my parent's courtship. My father was a broke minister's son and my mother was a forced debutante. They wanted desperately to be together but my grandparents had other plans. My parents found every way they could to see each other til mom got caught. When my grandfather forbid mom to see her love she left in the middle of the night and 5 days later came home married. They were furious and refused to speak to her. Sometime later she came back with me and my father was a doctor so all was forgiven. Dad gave me a knowing grin.

"How are things with you and Bella? All of this not interrupting the two of you?" he asked.

I was sure he meant my mother hogging Bella's attention. I didn't mind. I was glad to know that Bella's presence in my life was well received by those who mattered most.

"Her mom left when she was young. I think she enjoys having a mother as much as mom enjoys having a daughter," I said with a smile.

We drank our beers silently until my angel found us. She was radiant, loaded down with shopping bags and still in her dress from dinner. She looked tired but happy. Alice trailed behind her smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello, my love." I kissed her cheek.

"Were we bothering you? I 'm so sorry." she bit her lip, looking at my father.

She drove me crazy.

"No honey, you girls were having fun." he stood and kissed her forehead.

We all said goodnight and I took the girls to Emmett's. I didn't realize how late it was until I had packed the girls into my car and watched Bella dozing off in the passenger seat.

Alice leaned between the seats, speaking softly in her sing song voice, "Your mom said she's going to try and talk to Rose. She thinks it might help her to see someone that got out of 'that' life. I hope she's right."

I gave Alice a reassuring look, "When mom set's her mind to something she usually gets it done. Tomorrow night while you guys are with Rose I am going to Hot Shots to see Emmett. I want to make sure he doesn't drink away anymore of his brain cells before this is all said and done."

Alice nodded and sat back. We pulled up to Emmett's, Alice got all of her things and Bella's, then went up to the house. Jasper was at the door waiting for her.

I woke Bella gently. "Angel, we're at Emmett's, I didn't know where you wanted to sleep," I grinned.

This was our favorite little game. She loved it when I would ask her to spend the night with me. She stirred and stretched in the passenger seat. The wanton look in her eyes when she bit her lower lip and looked at me from under her thick lashes got me every time, she left me breathless. I came around to her side and helped her out, shutting the passenger door, I pressed her against it with my hips. I kissed her neck, she gave a small hiss of pleasure as my hands roamed her sides and arms. She moaned my name breathless.

"Bella spend the night with me. " It wasn't a question, it was a plea. I knew tomorrow night I wouldn't see her and I didn't like to sleep without her tiny body next to mine. She ran her hands down my chest.

"Let me get my things for tomorrow night while I'm here, I don't want to come home again until after the wedding."

I kissed her cheek and helped her in the house. We went up to her room hand in hand. Jasper was in his room with Alice , the door was closed. We needed to go quickly. She had packed a large bag of things she needed for Friday and Saturday as well as laid her bridesmaids dress over top of it. Her silver heels sat next to the massive bag. She changed into a velvet sweat suit and tennis shoes. I tried not to watch as she changed but she was beautiful and I couldn't look away. She took her hair down and ruffled it with her fingers. She was making my mouth water for the taste of her. I gathered her things and took them to the car. When I came back in the house to collect her dress for Saturday she was sitting in the kitchen looking at a small picture. I leaned against the door way.

"Mrs. Hale sent Em this picture just to hurt him. Hasn't she done enough? I'm losing him and it's all her fault." she tossed the picture on the counter.

I went to her, wrapping her in my arms. "I won't let him leave you. Every thing is going to turn out fine."

I kissed her hair, rubbing her back. She took my hand and led me to the door. We got in the car, she never let go of my hand while we drove. When I got her and her bags into my apartment, we went in and got in bed.

When I was sure she was asleep I snuck away and called my dad, "Hey, I know it's late but I need your help..."

**Friday**

Empov

My mouth was dry and the room was spinning. I sat up and looked around to get my bearings. I was still in my office at work. My back ached and my head was pounding, looking down I could see what started it all. I chucked the little black box in my desk, slamming the drawer shut. I stood up and stumbled out to the bar. Best thing for a hang over was hair of the dog. I pulled the bottle of Jack off the shelf behind the bar and screwed the cap off. I looked around and noticed everything was cleaned up and taken care of.

_Maybe I just won't open tonight. Screw it. What's the point anyway?_

I took a swig from the bottle then heard a knock at the door.

"WE'RE CLOSED!" I barked at the door.

Another knock. I went and unlocked the door, throwing it open I saw Mrs. Hale and Royce King.

"May we come in?" He pushed his way past me, Mrs. Hale right behind him.

I shut the door, turning to look at them, stunned.

"Emmett, I've never been fond of your sister. Frankly, in light of recent events, I have to say I am not fond of you. We have come to make you a business proposal," Mrs. Hale said coldly.

I raised an eye brow at her and replied, "you just said you don't like me or Bella and now you want to make a business deal?"

Royce reached in his pocket and pulled out a stack of folded papers.

"I've got some connections at the bank, I know how much you owe on your business and your home. We are prepared to offer you half a million dollars to take your sister and go back where you came from. The Cullen's surely don't want Bella and the Hales sure as hell don't want you," he said as he wrote out the check and laid it on the bar between us.

I looked him dead in the eyes, "I don't want your money. You're getting what you want. Rose is going to marry you tomorrow out of obligation to her family. As for the Cullens and Bella, they'd be damn lucky to have her."

Mrs. Hale pushed the check at me, "Think it over young man. This is more then enough to pay off your debt and go back where you came from. I am sure if you take the money and go back there you will find someone else."

I pushed the check back to her, "I don't want your money. I want Rose. Since you won't give me that, get the hell out of my bar." I pointed to the door.

Royce shoved his checkbook back in his jacket. "Rose is mine, Emmett.. I knew where she was the whole time."

My hands balled into fists as he continued to speak, "I guess you weren't man enough to satisfy her or she would have stayed with you the other night." He smiled smugly.

I growled, " GET ...."

They just smiled, turned, and left. I was seeing red, I listened as their car pulled away then threw a beer mug at the door.

A few seconds later, Jasper walked in with food. He tossed me the fast food bag and sat down.

"You need something in your system besides booze," Jasper said.

I sat the bag on the bar, turned and grabbed the bottle, heading back to my office.

"Was that a limo pulling away when I got here?" Jasper asked.

I remembered the check laying on the bar. I went back and shoved it in my pocket.

"Yeah just looking for directions." I said.

I didn't want them to know about the check. I wasn't going to cash it, I didn't want them to run off and tell Rose. This was hard enough on her without knowing what a total scum bag this guys was. The bell above the door jingled, Edward walked in followed by Carlisle . I was suddenly embarrassed by my appearance and the bottle in my hand. It was like being caught by my own father.

"Oh good, you're up! Oh, and we've already been hitting the booze I see. Very smart." Edward said in a sarcastic tone as his eyes narrowed. "Why are you acting like this is over?" he asked me.

"Because it is, she's getting married tomorrow. I am going to stay piss drunk until it's over. See you guys Sunday." I turned and went into my office and slammed the door.

I took a big drink from the bottle and sat it on my desk. There was a knock on the door, then Carlisle came in to my office..

"We need to talk, son." he said, voice full of concern.

I stood up and offered him a seat, but he refused.

"You love this girl and she loves you. Letting Royce stand in your way is stupid, on both your parts," he added.

I held my head in my hands as I spoke, "she is doing this for her family. How can I ask her not too?" I looked up at him, my eyes pleading for clarity.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Is that what she told you?"

I shook my head 'yes', in response.

"She is trying to protect you, Royce told her if she went near you again, he would hurt you," he continued. "A long time ago, Esme's parents expected her to marry someone of their 'social standing', you could say. I loved her and would have done anything to be with her. I don't know what I would have done if she had married someone else, but I do know this, the answer you're looking for isn't at the bottom of a bottle or locked away in this office."

I knew he was right and I laughed, "Hurt me? I could break him in half. Is she nuts?" I stood up as I said, "this is dumb. I can defend myself. Stupid stubborn woman thinks she is saving me from Royce. She should be saving me from myself."

Carlisle gave a knowing grin, "I see my point was made. Now let's go get you cleaned up, I think there's something you need to do."

Rose and I were meant for each other. I needed to make a grand gesture to make up for all the one's I'd missed before…


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: i dont won anything twilight.

Bpov

I shifted uncomfortably in my heels, waiting for the rehearsal to be over. The wedding coordinator called for our attention. We were standing in the order we were to go down the aisle on Saturday. I looked over my shoulder at Rose standing alone behind us, she clenched her teeth and gave everyone that went by her a tight smile. Mrs. Hale was in front, then the flower girls, ring bearer, and then me. I hopped out of line, going back to Rose.

"Hey sweetie, why are you all alone? Where's your dad?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and gave me a real smile, "My mother said I have to go down alone and he's going to meet me to give me away. Something about it being more dramatic. This is more like a movie set then a wedding. Did you see the people from the magazine hanging up extra lighting? It's so stupid!"

We both giggled, causing Mrs. Hale to shoot us a dirty look. Alice saw the look and stuck her tongue out at her from her place in line. I went back to my place and waited for every one else to go in take their place inside the church. I walked very slowly down the aisle, trying to be mindful of the idle runner under my feet. Alice was beside me humming a rock version of the wedding march. I tried desperately to keep the tiny giggles inside. I bit my lip, a wild red blush crept over my face. I finally made it to my place at the alter, then Alice looped her arm with mine.

The doors opened dramatically, and Rose made her way up the aisle. She looked at her feet the entire time. When she made it to the alter, Royce tried to hold her hand, but she left her arms hanging dead at her sides. His fingers skimmed down her arms to her wrists while he gave her a tight smile.

"Come on now Rosie, don't make this difficult," he said through clenched teeth.

Her head shot up as her whole body tensed.

"Don't ever call me that again," Rose spat at him in a low voice.

"You are making a scene," he hissed back at her.

"Good for her," Alice whispered beside me, and I gave her a wink.

He wound his fingers around Rose's hand and jerked her a little too forcefully to him. The priest gave us a play by play of how the ceremony would take place. Rose mostly stared at the ceiling to avoid looking at Royce.

"Then, the moment we've all be waiting for, Royce will kiss his bride," the minister said as he clapped his hands together.

Royce leaned in to kiss Rose, but she took a step back to avoid it. He kept coming at her, so she put her hand on his face, pushing him back. She spun quickly and took off running down the aisle. Alice and I were right behind her. Her mother was making excuses to the rest of the wedding party, saying she was feeling ill and just wasn't herself today. I rolled my eyes at her lame attempt to save face. We ran into the bridal room and locked the door.

"Rose, that was awesome! I am so proud of you!" Alice clapped happily as she jumped like a junior high girl at a Jonas Brothers concert.

Rose smiled, "I don't want to kiss that slimy asshole before I have to. Yuck! Just the smell of him is disgusting to me!"

We all giggled. It was nice to see she wasn't faking it anymore.

"We have to go to the dinner now, don't we?" I asked out loud in a sullen voice.

Just then, Mrs. Hale knocked on the door, "Rosalie Lillian Hale, open this door!"

We all laughed as I unlocked the door. She burst in, fuming over the scene Rose just made.

"Bella and Alice, out!" she demanded.

We stood firm, looking at Rose.

"No, they are my bridesmaids and I don't want them to go anywhere! I'm the bride, remember? I get to do what I want! This is my wedding after all," Rose crossed her arms defiantly as she spoke back to her mother.

This was our Rose, tenacious and brave. Her mother stuck her spindly index finger out at her.

"Listen here, Missy...." Mrs. Hale started to lecture her, but Rose cut her off.

"No, you listen, I am not going to that dinner for this sham of a wedding, so forget that. I am going to dinner with Alice and Bella," Rose said as she lifted her chin higher.

Her mother sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, then said, "You are going to this dinner. Do not make another scene. You will regret it."

Rose laughed, "I'll regret it? This is my last night of freedom before I am forced to marry a man I do not love. He and my family treat me like I am nothing more than a disposable possession."

Mrs. Hale's face went red, and her eyes narrowed, but she remained speechless. Rose got her purse and her over night bag from the floor. Alice and I both straightened up, grinning.

"Mother, I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to my bachelorette party for 3," Rose said, then blew her mother a kiss, turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"But I said no bachelorette party! They're tacky!" her mother hissed.

"In case you haven't noticed mother, tonight I don't really care what you say," Rose responded matter-of-factly as we went out the door and left Mrs. Hale standing there fuming.

My pride in Rose was infinite at this moment. Our Rose was back, if only temporarily. Royce was in the hallway waiting for Rose to come out of the bridal room.

"That was quite the scene you made. Perhaps we should discuss it privately," he sneered as he grabbed her arm, attempting to pull her into an empty room.

Rose quickly spun on him, pushing him back like she had earlier at the altar.

"Do not touch me, Royce King! I remember what happened the last time I was in an empty room with you. Only next time I am sure you'll be careful not to mark up my face," Rose said loudly so the lingering wedding party could possibly hear.

Rose was on a roll. Alice and I looked at each other, stunned. She pulled her arm away, and stood eye to eye with him. His hand was flexing at his side. A small crowd of assorted family members was gathering around, as well as the reporters from _**Instyle**_ Magazine.

I went to Rose, took her by the hand, and whispered, "Honey, I think it's time we made a semi graceful exit, people are staring."

Normally I wouldn't have cared if people stared, but I knew if this got out, Rose would be embarrassed. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, but someday she would be embarrassed.

"No, Bella, let him take a swing. He's dying to do it. If he leaves a mark there won't be a wedding tomorrow and I might end up with a real man," Rose said in a low growl, never breaking eye contact with Royce.

Rose was standing there asking Royce to back hand her, it was official, she'd gone insane.

Alice stepped between them. "Rose lets go," she said as she pushed Rose to the door with me behind her.

"Hey Bella, why don't you come by my apartment later? I'm having some friends over, you might be able to make a few bucks," Royce yelled at my back.

I kept walking, resisting the urge to flip him a signal as I was in a house of worship. We got into Alice's car as quickly as possible. She turned on the engine, and pulled into the street, in a hurry to escape the scene. The silence was palpable. Nothing had been said since we left the church. Suddenly, Rose started laughing hysterically. Tears were rolling down her face when she doubled over in the passenger seat. Alice shot me a confused look in the rear view mirror.

"Um, Rose?" Alice asked tentatively, "Are you ok?"

Rose kept laughing, but managed to compose herself long enough to say, "I am fantastic! That felt so good!"

I looked back and forth at my friends in the front seat, stunned at the turn of events.

We pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Rose got out of the car and seemed to be standing a little taller, beaming with pride and self respect. We went in and saw Esme immediately. She waved gracefully, and already had a bottle of champagne chilling at the table. I made the introductions when we got to her since Rose had never truly met her before even though Mrs. Hale invited Esme to the bridal shower. Esme gave Rose a warm smile. The same one she gave me when we first met. She was appraising her with a mother's eye. Alice's eyes twinkled when she told Rose of our plans for the evening.

"We are going to eat and then we are going back to my apartment for manicures and pedicures. Esme has professionals coming to take care of us."

Rose's hand went to her heart as she gushed, "Esme, you didn't have to do that! Oh my goodness, it's just so sweet."

Esme patted her free hand as she replied, "I would want someone to do it for my daughter if she were getting married."

All eyes moved to me, and I felt the heat of my blush spread from head to toe.

"What?" I asked, causing them to giggle.

"Bella, it's clear you're next to get married," Alice chimed.

I burst into giggles as I said, "No, No, not me. YOU, Alice are the next to get married! At least you and Jasper have been together a full month."

Our dinner was served while we laughed and drank a little bit too much. Alice was responsible, and called Jasper to come drive us home. He arrived just as we finished dessert, and drove us back to Alice's apartment. We got inside and immediately changed into our pajamas, except for Esme, who would not be spending the night. We lounged comfortably talking until the professionals got there and started their work.

"Rose, what color are you going to get for your toes?" I asked, leaning over on Alice's couch to see how her pedicure was going.

"Bright red, figured that should sufficiently piss my mother off tomorrow," Rose smiled wide as she answered.

Esme let out a loud snort from the kitchen where she and a manicured-pedicured Alice were making tea.

"Bella, I really like Esme. You're so lucky. Royce's mom is a drunk, I don't even think she knows my name," Rose trailed off as she spoke and her eyes went back to watching them do her toes.

Alice brought in our tea, then she and Esme took a seat on the love seat across from us.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Esme asked concerned, reaching forward to take Rose's hand.

"His mother doesn't even know my name! He doesn't know my favorite color or probably even my birthday!" she said as she started to fight back tears.

I rubbed her back as they finished my toes, unable to do more.

"I am so tired of this. I am sick of the suits and the country clubs. I want to go back to Hot Shots and dance! I want to drink beer and eat wings with the boys again. I want to laugh when Bella dances and fall's down." Rose quickly turned to me to say, "sorry honey, but it's funny."

I grinned, "Hey, whatever makes you laugh."

She took a deep, steadying breath, her eyes twinkled slightly as she continued, "All the silly little things I'll miss won't out weigh what I am giving Emmett in return." She sighed heavily then drank her tea.

"Girls, why don't you go get Rose's gifts ready while we talk," Esme said as she got up to sit next to Rose.

Alice and I scooted off to her room to get Rose's gifts. I knew what they were going to talk about, my only hope was that it worked.

Rpov

Esme sat down next to me. Something about her very nature made me lay my head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders as she soothingly stroked my hair.

Esme spoke softly, "Rose, I know you think you are protecting Emmett from Royce by doing this."

I lifted my head and looked at her with wide eyes, and gaping mouth while she continued.

"I know everything, actually. Honey, I know you think that Royce will hurt him if you don't do this, but that's what he wants you to believe."

I wiped my eyes as I replied, "Royce will hurt him. I love him so much. I can't let Royce hurt him. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love then let Emmett hurt for a minute."

She gave me a warm, genuine smile, "Honey, he's hurting so much now. He wants to be with you the way you want to be with him. I know this started by you trying to help your family but this isn't your cross to bear! Your family will survive the social scandal created by your brother and I promise Emmett can more then take care of himself where Royce is concerned."

I considered her words carefully then asked in a small voice, "What would you have done if you were me?"

She thought for a moment then answered, "When I was young, my parents wanted me to marry a banker's son from a well-established family. In my eyes, however, there was no one better then Carlisle Cullen. His father was a minister, so while he was respected, he wasn't extremely wealthy. My parents considered his family to be a lower class and forbid me to see him. I couldn't stand to think of what life would be like without Carlisle, so I ran away with him. When I came home married, my parents said they would never speak to me again. Looking in Carlisle's eyes, I knew he was family enough for me. We left, socially outcast. There were a lot of years we struggled but there was never a day I looked at him and thought I'd made a mistake when I chose love."

Tears were silently streaming from her eyes as she finished her story.

I fought back my own tears and replied, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

She gathered me into her arms and held me tight as she spoke again, "If you change your mind, just know there is another way to live. You can be with the one you love."

I understood her words. What if Emmett didn't need me to protect him? What if we could be together? Would we have to leave town to avoid Royce? A million questions swam in my mind.

Esme went into the other room and got Bella and Alice, who came out beaming.

"What's all this, you guys?" I raised an eye brow, suspicious of their behavior.

"We each got you a little gift," Bella said as she handed me hers.

I pushed aside the tissue paper and inside was a picture of the three of us in a sterling silver frame that was taken at Hot Shots opening night.

"Oh Bella, this is beautiful. I'll treasure it forever," the lump in my throat was getting worse by the minute.

"Alright, alright, enough of this mushy stuff. Open my gift," Alice demanded as she handed me a small hot pink gift bag.

I pulled out its contents, sending the room into a fit of giggles.

"A 'ride the bride' thong? Alice, that is so tacky.....I love it. I'll wear it tomorrow, I promise," I smiled as I put it carefully back in the bag. I gave Esme a knowing grin and added, "No matter what."

We all talked a little while longer then Esme gave each of us a hug goodnight and headed back to the hotel to sleep. Esme's words repeated in my head as I tried to sleep that night. I wondered if she was right. Could Emmett take care of himself? Could I leave my family and make a life with him?

**Saturday**

Bpov

I woke up the morning of the wedding and stretched. Alice was sleeping on the love seat across from me, we had let Rose have the bed. I went into Alice's kitchen and started a pot of coffee, then went into the master bedroom to wake up Rose. I knocked on the door, then tip toed inside to find that Rose was gone. There was a note on her pillow that read: "Went to get my hair done early. Needed time alone to think. I'll meet you at the church. Canceled your hair appointments."

I grinned, happy I was spared the torture of a stranger touching my hair. I woke Alice up, showing her the note. We each got a cup of coffee and Alice trotted off to shower to get ready for the day.

I heard my cell phone ring with a text and saw it was from Edward: "Can't wait to see you today. Don't want to sleep alone again. Oh I have a surprise for you. Xoxo."

My mind raced with the possibilities. Alice came out of the bathroom and went to go get dressed in sweats since our dresses were at the church. I brushed my teeth, showered, and put on sweats, too. Alice plopped me down on the toilet to do my hair. She pulled my hair back at the sides, securing it a rhinestone clip, giving me big flowing curls down my back. We did our make up in almost silence.

"Do you think Esme got to her at all? They talked for a while." Alice asked while she did my eye liner.

"I hope she did. I don't think it's too late to stop her from making a huge mistake. I don't want to think about what it's going to be like if she goes through with this," I answered honestly.

There was a knock at the door just as we finished in the bathroom. Alice and I opened the door together to find a limo driver holding two small gift bags. "Your car is waiting when you're ready. These are compliments of the bride," he said then handed the bags to us, going back to his limo.

We went over to Alice's couch, sitting down before opening the gifts.

"You first, maid of honor." Alice snickered.

I dug in my gift bag until I felt a tiny velvet box. "She didn't," I said surprised as I held the little box up for Alice to see.

She quickly dug into her bag to get her box as she said, "Ok, we open them on the count of three.....one....two.....three!"

We opened our boxes to find diamond earrings and a thank you note from Rose. Alice's eyes brimmed with tears, mine threatened to also. We put them on then gathered up the few things we needed for the day. We climbed in the limo, settling into the large space. I was all nerves and unhappy butterflies. I didn't want to say it to Alice but I had the worst feeling Rose was going to get married today. I silently prepared myself to deal with Em's broken heart.

Empov

I opened my closet door and pulled out my black suit with black silk tie. The last time I wore that suit I buried my father. Today, hopefully, would be a happier occasion. Jasper knocked on my bedroom door then came inside.

"You ok?" he asked.

I didn't know if I was or not. It all depended on how this turned out.

"Think so," I answered, then added, "I guess we will know in a couple of hours, right? Edward meeting us there?"

Jasper nodded in response.

"Ok, guess we are all set then. Now, get out of here so I can get dressed," I said as I chucked a pair of socks at him.

I dressed slowly, willing my hands not to shake. I didn't know what I was going to say. Rose was the one I wanted to be with forever. I wanted to grow old with her. Until a month ago, these were things I never thought about, but now it's all I ever thought about. I finished dressing and went over to my dresser to get my watch, I picked up the little black box and shoved it in my pants pocket. I took a steadying breath and went downstairs.

Jasper, who was also in a black suit, quipped, "we look like pall bearers."

We both laughed as we went out and got in his car. We cranked the music and sang along to Whitesnake's "Here I Go Again". I was deep breathing when we pulled into the parking lot, attempting to calm my nerves. Jasper cut the engine, and we both sat just staring out the windshield.

Bpov

We had forty five minutes to go and neither of us had spoken to Rose. The wedding coordinator had put our things in the room next to Rose's, and told us the bride had demanded to be left alone. Alice and I had gotten dressed and were putting on our shoes when Edward knocked on the door.

"Are you two decent?" he asked as Alice walked to the door to let him in our room. I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck while he held me close. I stepped back from him and noticed he was wearing a black suit with a lavender tie that matched my dress. I ran my fingers down the fabric and grinned, "nice tie."

He gave a lopsided smile, "Thank, a gift from my mom. Did you want your surprise now?"

Alice ran to my side and answered for me, "YES!"

Edward patted her arm to calm her as he said to both of us, "follow me and whatever you do, don't scream."

I took his hand, and Alice took my free hand. He pulled us out the back of the church to the parking lot. We were walking to what looked like Jasper's car.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked him confused.

The passenger door opened and Emmett got out, stretching. He was clean shaven, had gotten a hair cut and was wearing his best suit. I broke free and ran to him, wrapping my arms around him. My brother was back. For the first time in weeks he looked like himself.

I jumped back to ask, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss the chance to see you in a fancy dress," he joked.

"That's not true and you know it. Em, it will kill you to watch this," I trailed off, unsure how to finish.

He nodded in agreement, "I'm not staying for the wedding. I just wanted to give Rose a gift, then I'll be on my way. Bella, you do look really pretty."

Emmett gave me a tiny smile as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I put my hands over his.

"So, is this one treating you ok? We haven't talked. Does he get to keep his knee caps or what?" Emmett asked sincerely.

I rolled my eyes while Edward kissed my cheek, "Yes, he treats me great. Best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you for your blessing Em."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Any time," he whispered.

Rpov

I paced the tiny bridal room in a slow circle, the train of my dress dragging behind me. I looked at myself in the floor length mirror for the first time. My hair was down in spiral curls, a small tiara sat on top with a sheer white veil that landed at my waist. I liked my dress, it was strapless satin with a full ball gown skirt and a short train. My left ring finger was bare, the priest came for my ring earlier so it could be blessed with my wedding band. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. I rubbed the bare skin when I started pacing again.

A light knock sounded at the door, Bella and Alice came inside.

"Oh Rose...." Alice put her hand to her lips and fought back tears.

"Rose, there's someone outside that wants to talk to you," Bella said in an almost whisper.

I looked at the clock, five minutes to go.

"Fine, it will have to be quick though. I want to get this over with," I snapped in response.

Alice and Bella let themselves out, the door closing behind them. I turned to look out the window as I heard the door creak open again.

I spoke without turning around, "alright mother, I'm ready. Let's get this damn sham of a wedding on the road."

A deep voice spoke from behind me, "you look beautiful."

I turned and saw Emmett more dressed up then I'd ever seen him. My heart stuttered. He was like a dream. Neither one of us moved an inch closer to the other.

"I know why you're doing this. I can protect myself. There's really no reason to sell yourself in marriage to that heartless bastard," Emmett said as he took one step closer.

"He will hurt you, Emmett. All I have to do is marry him and you're safe. It's not that big a deal," I replied as I took one step closer to him.

"OH MY GOD, you are so stubborn! What do I have to do to prove that I can take care of myself?" he said in frustration while he closed the gap between us.

He took my left hand in his, looking deep into my eyes he placed it over his heart.

"You are worth fighting for, let me prove it. Give me a chance to show you," he said urgently.

My mouth was hanging open, I was speechless.

He got down on his knee as he continued, "Rosalie Lillian Hale, let me love you. I want to be your husband, best friend, lover and the father of your children. Don't marry him, marry me. Let me be your home, Rose. I promise you won't ever be sorry."

His voice was full of emotion when he pulled the little black box from his pocket. His fingers trembled as he opened it, inside was a three stone diamond ring set in white gold. It wasn't big, wasn't flashy. There was no status to this ring at all, it was perfect.

Bella stuck her head in the door, and her eyes bugged out of her head. She closed the door quickly then I heard her yelling for Alice.

"Rose, I kind of need an answer here, you are going down the aisle in less then two minutes," he said nervously.

"Yes," I finally whispered.

He stood up, taking me in his arms, "Yes, what? Say the words, Rosie."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead into his as I answered, "Yes, Emmett Swan, I'll marry you. I'll be your wife, best friend, lover and the mother of your children. You'll be my home. I won't ever be sorry."

He kissed me ever so gently. His hands caressed my face while his thumbs stroked the apples of my cheeks. My hands caressed his chest. He groaned and held me closer, the kiss deepened. The kiss broke when I heard the wedding march start.

"What do we do now?" he asked. I smiled wide.

BPOV

Alice and I walked arm and arm down the aisle for lack of being told we couldn't. I had sworn I just walked in on my brother proposing to Rose. He was down on one knee holding Rose's hand, looked like a proposal to me but what did I know? My eyes scanned the crowd for Edward. I found him sitting with his parents and Jasper five rows from the front. He winked at me.

We got to the end of the aisle, taking our places at the alter. Rose's father stood up from his seat and took his place, ready to hand Rose off to a waiting Royce. I am sure in that moment he claimed victory. Alice and I held hands waiting for the music to change and the doors to open. My knees were shaking violently.

Alice stroked my hand with her thumb as she whispered, "easy girl, it's not over yet."

I looked down at her from the corner of my eye hoping she knew something I didn't.

The music changed, and the double doors swung open. Cameras clicked furiously, all trying to get the shot of the bride coming through the doors. They got their picture but she wasn't alone. Gasps, and murmurs could be heard throughout the church since Emmett stood where her father should have been.

I stared wide-eyed as Alice fought the urge to bounce and clap.

They walked at a measured pace to the music down the aisle. No one stood up, they were all too shocked to move. They finally reached Rose's father, and the three of them just stared at each other. The music stopped on cue from the priest.

"Who the hell is this?" her father demanded.

Emmett smiled and offered his hand, "Emmett Swan, sir."

This was getting more bizarre by the second.

Royce ran down to get in Emmett's face, "I told you to leave town."

Emmett stood chest to chest with him, unphased by his statement. Royce shoved Em, so Em shoved back.

Royce spoke to Rose, but never took his eyes off my brother, "Alright, Rosalie, this is enough. I put up with your shit last night but I've had it."

He reached for her arm. Instinctively I wanted to put myself between them but Em was already there. He put one big hand on Royce's chest, moving him away from Rose.

"Royce, we want a clean break. She's leaving with me." Emmett spoke softly, he sounded like our father.

Royce laughed, "you really think I am going to let you walk out of here with my fiancée?"

Rose stiffened, still holding her bouquet. "Royce, there are reporters and cameras everywhere. Don't make a scene. I'm leaving with Emmett," she said softly but looked him in the eye.

I took two tiny steps and took Rose's flowers from her. Alice gave me an odd look.

"Rose, this is bullshit. Get up on the alter." Royce said as he reached for her arm again.

She pulled away. "No!" she spat at him.

"Get your ass up on the damn alter, Rose!" Royce screamed.

"I am marrying Emmett!" Rose screamed back at him, holding up her left hand.

Royce grabbed it and jerked her closer to him. In fast response, Rose balled up her right fist, drew back and threw a punch. There was a loud snapping noise when she made contact with his nose.

He fell, landing on his backside, holding his nose as blood started to run freely down his face.

"Nice one!" Emmett said, beaming with pride.

Emmett reached in his pocket and took out what appeared to be a check. He tore it into tiny pieces and sprinkled it over Royce while he sat in front of the alter.

"What was that?" Rose asked in confusion.

Emmett replied, "Half a million dollars. Your mother and Royce tried to buy me off to leave town and take Bella with me. He said the Hales don't want me and the Cullens don't want her."

Rose sucked in a deep breath and said, "Em, that's a lot of money. Are you sure?"

He chuckled and stroked her cheek, "you are priceless to me."

Alice and I gave a tiny sigh. Rose reached for her flowers so I handed them to her.

They turned to leave but Mrs. Hale got up to block their exit. Her face was dark red, and scrunched up in anger.

Mrs. Hale spoke loud enough for everyone in the church to hear, "If you walk out that door, you are dead to me. You will have no money, no credit cards, and no apartment. Don't think you can ever come home again."

Rosalie smiled from ear to ear looking at Emmett. "He's my home now," she replied.

They stepped around the stunned Mrs. Hale and walked back down the aisle as the musicians played the wedding march again. Alice and I moved quickly to follow them. I kicked Royce in the side on my way by and Alice stepped on his foot with her heel. He cursed something as we laughed and walked down the aisle.

Rose stopped at the doors, looking over her shoulder. She tossed her bouquet with a big smile. I opened my arms as the flowers came right to me. I heard my boyfriend, his parents and Jasper all laughing.

Alice beamed up at me as we walked through the doors, "See. I told you you'd be next."

A/N-just wanted to take a quick second and say thank you guys for the reviews and reading my first fan fiction. as we can all see it's wrapping up but i dont think this is the last you will hear from me. :) oh and if you havent seen the movie yet, i highly highly recommend it.


	13. Chapter 13

[I don't own Twilight. I just wish I did. ] Caution: Lemons ahead!

Empov

Reporters were all over the front of the church as Rose pulled me on to the steps after walking through the main doors.

"My relationship with Royce King is over. I would appreciate it if my privacy could be respected during this time. Thank you," Rose said in a pleasant but firm voice to the press.

They rattled off questions at her: "Why did you end it?" "Who's you mystery man, Rosalie?" "Was there a pre-nup that you didn't know about?"

Rose put her hand up to acknowledge she wasn't going to say anymore as we ducked into a waiting limo. I looked out the window as we drove away to see Bells and Alice wave from the church entryway. I turned my attention to Rose and lifted her hand gently, inspecting it for signs of a break.

"Em, I'm fine." she protested.

I kissed her knuckles, her palm then her wrist as I replied, "Baby, you hit him hard. I was worried."

She gave me a gorgeous smile, leaned over and kissed me gently. My hands caressed her shoulders, breaking away from her lips I kissed her forehead.

"In an hour you've shown me more love then I've known for most of my life. I can't wait for the rest of our life to start," she mused breathlessly.

I chuckled, "I am ready for it to start when ever you are. The sooner the better, I don't want to waste a moment."

I caressed her face. She was going to be my wife, my heart swelled at the thought of it. We had a future, a glorious future. I pulled Rose in my arms as she snuggled against my chest. We rode in silence until the limo came to a stop in front of a huge hotel.

The door opened, and we were assaulted by flash bulbs from the sea of reporters waiting for us to exit. I helped Rose out of the car and held her tight to my side as we walked into the hotel. We walked to the check-in desk where we were greeted by the manager.

"Mrs. King?" he asked confused. I think Rose gagged a little.

"No, Rosalie Hale. I believe I had reservations here. I really need my luggage from the honeymoon suite," she said as she gave him a beaming smile.

"Well, this is unusual. It seems that the suite was comped in the name of Royce King..."

Rose went sheet white as the manager explained to us that the room was in Royce's name only so he simply couldn't allow access to the room or its contents.

"If the room was comped, that means you aren't getting paid for it. What if I was willing to pay the rate for the night? I'll even pay for his cancellation fee," I suggested to the stunned manager.

Rose's eyes went wide as she interjected, "Emmett, that room is four thousand dollars a night! I can't let you do that! No way!"

I kissed her lips gently as she protested. Then she sighed and leaned into me. I kissed the tip of her nose before turning to the manager to ask, "So, we have a deal?"

The manager worked quickly to clear Royce's information from the system as I handed him my credit card and a hundred dollar tip. The press was getting out of control trying to position themselves just right to continue taking pictures of us inside. The hotel manager made a quick call and a few moments later I could see flashing blue and red lights from police cruisers.

Once the paperwork was in order, the manager handed us our room keys and personally showed us to the penthouse suite over looking the city. It was more like an apartment then a hotel room. I handed the manger Royce's bags and another hundred dollar tip so he'd keep them at the front desk. He simply smiled and motioned for the bell boy to take them away. When he left Rose and I were alone.

She stood at the window looking down at the paparazzi covered street. My hands rubbed her hips gently then I wrapped my arms completely around her waist. She leaned back into me, turning her face to look into my eyes.

"Will you miss all of this?" I whispered.

I could never give her the life she was leaving. No press, no parties, her time on the social pages attending country club events would be over. Her life would be simpler, but I needed to know that's what she wanted. There was a lot we didn't discuss before we started this chain of events.

"I won't miss it. I've lived with it for too long. I don't want to raise a child this way. I want him to be happy, safe, and loved," she answered while she continued to look at the pandemonium on the street.

The corners of my mouth twitched up fighting a smile as I asked, "Him? Like a son? You and me?"

She turned to face me then her arms wrapped around my neck. She moved her mouth so that her lips hovered just above mine as she answered, "I need to have babies with you. I want them to look just like you."

I brushed my lips over hers as I responded breathlessly, "I want our babies to look like their mama..."

I crushed my mouth to hers while her hands went under my jacket pushing it off my shoulders until I chucked it to the floor. My fingers began the task of undoing the endless row of tiny buttons on the back of her dress. She tugged my tie loose and tossed it to the floor. When she stepped out of her dress, she was wearing nothing but a light blue and white thong with rhinestone letters that read "Ride the Bride". I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

I shucked off my shirt while she undid my slacks, biting her beautiful swollen lower lip. I reached up to smooth her hair back while she reached into my boxers. She gasped when she felt my hardness. Her tiny fingers brushed against my erection, causing me to shiver. Leaning my head back I let her name escape my lips with every tiny pump of her hand. My hands ran slowly up her sides to her perfectly round breasts. I cupped them then rolled each nipple between my fingers. Her hand stilled over my erection while little sighs escaped her lips. Suddenly, she pulled her hand back and stepped out of my reach.

"Make love to me Emmett," she stated simply.

Without another word, I scooped her up in my arms and moved us to the bed. Sitting her down gently, I moved to end of the bed to finish undressing. She shivered when I took off her heels and kissed my way up her legs. No other perfume could compare to the raw scent of the woman I loved. Hooking my fingers in the sides of her panties, I moved them slowly down her legs, kissing, licking, and sucking her legs on the way.

I stopped for a moment to admire the beauty before me. Rose had planted her feet far apart on the bed, knees raised and to the side, in her most vulnerable position, offering herself to me. I could see a single drop of fluid run down to wet the sheet below. I climbed between her legs and placed my hands on her hips, pinning her gently to the bed. I leaned down to kiss her moist center as her hips strained under my hands, fighting to jerk up. Her panting and pleading for more fell on deaf ears as I continued, my tongue teasing her swollen nub. She grabbed my head and tangled her fingers in my hair, holding tightly. Her body stiffened as she called my name. I cleaned her up before lifting my head to see her reaction. Her eyes were closed and her mouth wide open but I gave her a wide grin anyway. I started kissing my way up her body. The beautiful skin on her neck and breasts were covered in a light sheen of sweat. I licked a spare bead off her neck when my body fully covered hers.

Rpov

The stars behind my eyes subsided as I fell back to earth. My hands ran over Em's sides and chest, he moaned softly when I hooked my legs over his hips. He plunged into me, fitting perfectly. One of my arms wrapped around his neck when he ran his hand up my thigh. His movements were slow, and precise, I never wanted the sensations to end. I licked his lips, then crushed my mouth to his, wrapping my fingers into his short hair. I moved slow and hard with him, every time our hips met he moaned my name. The sound was so addicting. He crushed his mouth into mine, our tongues wrestling and exploring. I had never known the weight of a man's love and devotion when he made love to me. Everything I felt for Emmett moved me in that moment. We came apart at the same time, calling each others names.

I curled against Em's sculpted, naked chest. His thick fingers stroked my back and rear.

"Em, when do you want to get married?" I asked softly.

He grinned as he answered, "As soon as possible. I don't need anything fancy. I would like to have Bells there."

I snuggled closer, slinging one of my legs over his big thighs. He laughed and attempted to get closer to me.

"I want to invite the Cullen's, Alice and Jasper. We could go to city hall..."

He put his finger on my lips then said, "How about a small wedding in my back yard. We can get married at sunset."

The sound of it was perfect. My mind conjured an image of us standing under a tree draped in tiny white lights.

"That's perfect," I said as I smiled wide at him.

He grinned back at me, "We will figure it all out, but for now, I think we've been apart too long."

I gave him a confused look. He rolled me on top of him and suddenly I knew exactly what he meant. Smiling, I slid down and began to ride…

A/N- Sorry it took so long to get this out and I hope no one mind's the Rose and Em Lemon. I thought they deserved it. As always review, review, review. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just wish I did.

Lemon's ahead.

Bpov

I sat on the padded bench seat of Em's big picture window with my laptop, trying to work on my story and not think about what was going to happen to me now. It's not that I wasn't thrilled for my brother and Rose, I was, but at the same time I wondered what was going to happen to me. If Mrs. Hale made good on her threat Rose would be homeless and broke. Would they want me living here if Rose moved in? Would I be in their way? I sighed deeply when Edward came up behind me and began rubbing my shoulders.

"Have you tried to call them?" he asked softly.

I sighed and closed my computer before responding, "I don't want to disturb them. They deserve some time alone. I am extremely curious to know what I witnessed when I walked in on them yesterday."

Edward chuckled, "Remind me of what you saw."

I sighed, explaining for the hundredth time, "He was down on one knee, but I could only see his back. Rose's face was shocked."

Edward thought carefully, "Well, there's only one reason I know of that a man gets down on one knee…"

I heard a car door slam outside. I opened the curtains and saw Em and Rose getting out of a cab. I ran to the front door with Edward on my heels. Swinging the front door open, I ran down the steps and into the driveway.

I flung myself into Rose's arms as I started my tirade of questions, "Are you alright? Is everything alright? I was so worried and no one called me and I didn't know where you guys were!"

I was ranting, I knew it, but I was so relived to see she was well and happy along with my stupid big brother. She put her arm around me while she walked me into the house.

"Bella, we have a lot to talk about. I'm more then fine. I'm great," Rose replied, trying to soothe me.

I must have looked panicked. Edward went to help Em with all the bags. Rose and I went in and sat on the couch.

"OK, so start talking, I want to know everything!" I gave her a huge grin.

Em and Edward left the bags in the entryway. Joining us in the living room. Emmett kissed my temple then sat down on the edge of the coffee table. Edward moved into position sitting behind me.

"Bells, everything is gone. My mother's lawyer's cut me off. I have money of my own that they can't touch, but my apartment, and everything else except my bank account was in my family's name. I'm not broke but I am homeless," Rose explained.

"You said everything was great! How is it great if you're homeless? Why are you smiling?" I was ranting. I hated not understanding.

"She's great because we are getting married...next Saturday. I know that's fast, but it's what we want. Bells, I know that Rose is your best friend and I didn't ask for your blessing the way Edward asked for mine. I love her. I want to give my forever to her. Is it OK?" Emmett asked in a low tone.

I looked at Edward and he smiled, I looked back at Emmett. "Hurt her and you'll walk with a limp for the rest of your days," I said turning his own words back on him with a wide smile.

"You have my word," Em stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"So, Rose is going to live here? I should start looking for a place," I said.

Em's eyes went wide, Rose's mouth gaped. "No, no! That's not what we want! We want you to keep living here with us, Jasper, too! Oh Bells, you don't have to go!" Rose said gesturing her hands out in front of her.

Em stood up, came over and kneeled in front of me, "Bella, I know this wasn't exactly in the plan but there's no reason for you to leave. I still want you here where I can protect and take care of you."

I rolled my eyes, "Em, I'm all grown up. I love that you want to take care of me, but you don't have to. You and Rose will want to do married people stuff. You should have that. I don't want to ruin it."

Rose chuckled, "What married people stuff, doors do close you know."

I blushed furiously as I stammered out my reasoning, fully aware that Edward was right behind me, "You know, like having sex without people in the next bedroom or across the hall. Isn't there like a honeymoon time or something where you're supposed to want to do it in every room?"

I was blood red head to toe. Everyone around me stifled a laugh, Edward rubbed my shoulders.

"Um, well, I had not thought of that, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. In the mean time, just think about staying here with us and one other thing..." Em said as he stood up, placing his hands on his hips.

"What else do I need to think about?" I asked him.

"Well, I was sort of wondering if maybe you'd be my best man....best girl.....oh hell, that's not right either...." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What Em wants to know is if you will be his witness at our wedding. It's going to be very small. I am going to ask Alice to be my maid of honor. Since it was the two of you that helped us get together we wanted it to be the two of you that witnessed for us and signed our marriage license. Will you do it?" Rose asked hopefully.

I stood and wrapped my arms around my brother's giant body as I excitedly answered, "Of course I will! We have to get to work! There's so much to do!"

Em rubbed my back as I prattled on and interrupted to say, "We are getting married in the back yard. It's not that big of a deal. We want everything to be simple."

Rose nodded in agreement with what Em said.

"But some sort of celebration is in order. It's not everyday you get married. We should at least have a cake and grill out," Edward suggested.

The happy couple looked at each other.

"That sounds perfect," Rose said eagerly.

"Em, I think I should throw you a bachelor party Thursday night. I'll call in a sub bartender and we can go out, Edward and Jasper, too," I added.

Emmett howled with laughter, "Bells, I don't one, honest. It's fine."

Emmett ruffled my hair, clearly finding my offer cute but not serious.

"I'm serious. I wont ever get to be a best man again and I want to do it right. You are having a damn party," I crossed my arms over my chest.

Em rolled his eyes as he walked over and got Rose's suit cases to take upstairs.

"Bells, have you ever been to a bachelor party?" he asked.

I snorted, "No, but it can't be that hard to plan. Take groom to a bar, get him drunk....oh my gosh, am I going to have to hire a stripper?"

Just the thought of it made my whole body blush causing Edward to laugh.

From upstairs Em shouted, "What, no stripper? Aw man, that sucks rocks."

The next thing I heard was him getting slapped on the back of the head.

"No honey, I think taking him out to dinner then getting him drunk will be fine, but no strippers," Rose called down the stairway.

I lay down next to Edward and snuggled close.

Epov

"Why the hell is she doing this again?" Jasper asked me as we pulled into the steak house parking lot with my father in the back seat.

"Well, she said it's her only chance to be best man and she wants to do it right. You guys use to do this a lot from what I understand," I answered.

Jasper nodded, "Yep, we use to take Bella along on guys night all the time after Charlie passed away and before Jake. Truth be told, I think she liked being one of the boys before you came along."

I rolled my eyes. Bella wasn't one of the boys to me, she never could be. From the moment we saw each other in Hot Shots she was all woman to me. It had been days since we spent a night together. She was trying so hard to do everything she needed to do. Helping Rose with the wedding, writing her book, I didn't feel right adding another burden to her back but I missed waking up with her, I missed watching her sleep. I wanted to ask her to move in with me but the moment just never seemed right.

We all piled out of the car and went in the restaurant. Bella thought to make reservations ahead of time so we didn't have to wait. Emmett and Bella showed up a few minutes after we were seated. Em was wearing a black shirt that said 'Groom' on it in big white letters. My angel was wearing a black shirt that said 'Best Man'. Bella was beaming with pride that she'd been able to do this for her brother. She placed an order at the bar and came back over to the table. The waiter brought over 2 buckets of beer and took our orders. I put my arm around her, kissing her temple.

She held up her beer, "A toast to my brother's last night of freedom. Let's make it a good one."

Everyone clinked their bottles together while playfully teasing Emmett about his newly found 'ball and chain'.

"No man could be happier then me about getting married. I will not miss my freedom at all!" he proudly proclaimed.

We all chuckled as they brought our steaks out.

After dinner, dad went back to the hotel and the rest of us went to Hot Shots to have a few drinks. Bella was so cute behind the bar pouring shots and making drinks. It was clear she had spent a lot of nights helping out. Tyler was helping out with the actual patrons, she was just serving us.

'Cowboy' by kid rock came on the jukebox. Emmett was on his sixth shot of tequila and got a stupid grin on his face.

Bella put her hand out in front of her, "No Em! Bad Em!"

Em came around the bar and tossed her over his shoulder, she was reaching for me but I was laughing too hard to help her.

"This hasn't happened in a while but it's always good for a laugh," Jasper said to me.

"What's he doing?" I asked him while Em sat his sister's feet on the dance floor.

She sighed heavily, her arms limp at her sides. Her tiny lips were fighting a smile while Em appeared to swing an invisible lasso above his head. He tossed the invisible rope but Bella stepped aside laughing. He shook his ass and clapped his hands above his head before he whipped out the invisible rope again. He caught her this time, and mimed dragging her to him. They both broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter as the song ended and they came back over to the bar.

"That is so embarrassing. I can't believe you 'roped' me in front of a bar full of people," Bella said. Bella's cheeks burned as she poured another shot and got another beer chaser for the 3 of us.

By the time the bar closed, Bells had successfully gotten Emmett and Jasper very drunk. I refrained from getting as blasted as they were because I wanted to convince her to go home with me. Stepping behind the bar I helped her clean up.

"Was it a good party?" she asked me softly as Em and Jasper attempted to play pool.

"It was a very good party. I think he had fun although tomorrow he might feel differently," I answered as I held up an empty bottle of tequila.

The bell above the door jingled as Alice came in to collect the drunken messes.

Bella looked up at me, "You called Alice ?"

I grinned, "Yes, I did. She is going to take them home and you, young lady, are coming home with me. "

She cocked her head to one side, "I think that sounds like an excellent plan."

I kissed her softly then finished helping her clean up.

"Emmett Swan, it's time to go home and sleep it off," Alice announced as she sat down on the bar stool in front of us.

"Come on, Alice . One more game?" Emmett begged while attempting to hit the cue ball.

Alice sighed, "Em, you can barely stand. Let's go to the diner, I'm starving."

At the mention of food, my friends tossed their sticks on the table and stumbled over to the bar. Bella said we'd help Alice get them in the car. I opened the rear passenger door of Alice 's car, pouring Em inside.

He grabbed on to Bella's hand, "You are the best, best man ever. I love you, Bells."

She buckled him in while his head lulled on the seat, "Love you, too. We will see in the morning if I am still the best best man ever."

Jasper chimed in from the front seat, "You will be. Hell, I think I want you to be my best man. This was a great night. Alice , can we have pancakes? I want pancakes!"

He rambled on as Alice started the car. We closed the door and watched them drive away. Bella leaned into my side.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing really, but I just don't know what to do. They are really intent on my staying there with them but I don't know. I don't think Jasper is going to, I think he's going to move in with Alice ."

We went back in the bar while she collected her things and locked the door.

I let her drive home since she'd had nothing to drink.

"Would it make you feel better if Jasper did stay there?" I asked her.

She thought carefully, "I suppose. It would be nice not to be a third wheel. I meant what I said about them doing married people things. If I am living there how will they ever find the inspiration to make me an aunt?"

I smiled at her as she turned into the parking garage of my building.

"From what I hear they don't really need to be 'inspired' to do that. It, um, pretty much just happens with them, anytime, anywhere," I said.

Em had taken a lot of joy in the past few days regaling Jasper and I with stories of how they'd already been trying all over the house. Jasper had taken to staying at Alice 's and Bella had gotten good at listening before she entered many rooms of the house they shared.

I helped her out of the car, noticing her worried wrinkled brow. Smoothing the tiny creases between her eyes with the tip of my finger made her sigh. She leaned in and laid her head on my chest. I played gently with the ends of her hair, humming to her softly, her arms tightened around me. I wanted to ask her right then and there to move in with me. It didn't seem proper to do it in a parking garage at three am. With my arms still around her, I walked us to the elevator.

When the doors closed, she leaned up and kissed me passionately. My fingers tangled in her hair, her tiny hands found their way under the back of my t shirt. My hips rocked gently into her, pinning her to the elevator wall. Trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, I waited for the elevator to hit my floor.

The doors opened, and I pulled her behind me as we ran to my apartment door. She kissed my back, then wrapped her arms around me and caressed my chest. I fumbled with the keys panting heavily while her tiny palms ran down to my waist and opened the button of my jeans. She giggled as we walked into the apartment with her arm still around me from behind.

She unzipped my jeans, as I turned in her arms and backed her against the closed door. My mouth slammed into hers while I got my shoes off. She stripped her shirt off, tossing it behind me. My lips moved down to her chin. From there, I kissed my way down her body. I stopped when I got between her breasts and undid her bra. I moved it aside as I leaned over, claiming a perfectly shaped nipple in my mouth. I smiled when I heard her gasp. I released her reddened nipple and continued my way downward until I was on my knees in front of her.

Tiny nimble fingers ran down my back pulling my shirt over my head while I kissed and nibbled her navel. Her jeans came open, and my hands slid them down to the floor. She stepped out of them, coming down on her knees in front of me. I lay back on the floor, as she got my jeans off. Bella hovered over me, kissing my collarbone and chest. The beauty on top of me sat up, hooked her fingers in my boxers, and pulled them slowly off my body. Sitting up, I wrapped one arm around her. With my other hand, I scooted her panties down her beautiful legs.

I traced the outline of her lips with my tongue while she moved herself down on my hardness. She pushed me back, rolling her hips down. I had never seen this side of Bella before. Her eyes closed, she was totally giving herself over to the animal inside her. My hands moved to her ass holding on tight. She ran her hands roughly over my chest, and her chest heaved more the more breathless she became. Her head lulled back while she rocked her self hard against me. I groaned, fighting off my own orgasm. Bella's hands moved up to my shoulders, pulling herself up and down, our bodies slick with sweat. Her tiny body arched in one swift movement.

She called out as she came on top of me, "Edward! Oh shit, Edward!"

I watched her in amazement. My hips bucked hard into her trying to draw out her pleasure as long as I could. I sat up a little, wrapping my arms around her. My lips ran down her chest until I could claim a hard nipple between my lips. She moaned, still shuddering in my arms. I looked up to see her lidded eyes watching my every move.

"Come on love. Come apart for me," she commanded me in a husky voice.

Hearing Bella talk to me like that sent me over the edge. She rocked on top of me until I exploded inside her. With my arms tightly around her I rolled us over.

She smiled up at me, "That was amazing."

I nodded my head in agreement. We lay in the entry way, Bella's head on my chest, breathing deeply. Stroking her back with the tips of my fingers, I could feel the goose bumps on her skin. It felt like this moment was perfect and imperfect all at the same time, but I couldn't stop the words any longer.

"Bella, will you move in with me?"

She gasped and sat up, "Are you serious?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. I miss you when you're gone. I love every moment we spend together. I want to share my life with you and I want to start by sharing my home with you," I answered directly from my heart.

She bit her lower lip as I continued, "I don't like the idea of you living in a one bedroom apartment all alone when you could be here with me. "

She looked deep in my eyes before she spoke, "Edward, are you sure? It hasn't even been a month."

Propping myself up on my elbow, I kissed her tenderly. My fingers caressed her cheeks, moving her hair behind her ear.

"In a life time of being unsure, the one thing in this world I am sure of is you. You are the one, Isabella Swan." I declared.

Her lips pulled back in a trembling smile, "What are your parents going to think of me living here? I don't want their opinion of me to change."

My fingers trailed gently down her spine and I smiled when I saw her shiver.

"Do you think they might feel better about it if we were engaged?" I asked her softly.

Her eyes went wide, but she smiled.

"I don't know that wasn't really what I was thinking. Is that in the future for us, getting married?" she said softly.

"I want it to be in the very near future, love. Would you feel better about moving in with me if we were engaged?" I asked as I laid back down, pulling her with me.

She snuggled her ear over my heart, tracing small circles on my stomach. She didn't answer the question but she didn't have to. I knew her well enough to know it would make it easier for her. Moving in together was a big commitment but a much smaller one then agreeing to be together forever.

She kissed under my chin then said, "I'll start bringing my stuff over tomorrow."

I moved myself quickly on top of her. She was glowing.

"Is that a yes to moving in?" I asked excitedly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'll move in with you."

I stood and scooped her into my arms, running off to our bedroom to celebrate.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight but I wish I did. **

**Friday**

Jpov

I woke up hung over in Alice 's bed. I slammed the palm of my hand into my forehead, willing the pounding to stop.

"The next time you and Emmett decide it's a good idea to drink two bottles of tequila then eat your weight in pancakes and egg's, you think about this moment Jasper Whitlock," Alice said as she handed me two aspirins and a cup of coffee.

"You're an angel baby. Thanks for taking care of us last night. How's Em doing?" I croaked out between sips of hot liquid.

She let out a tinkling laugh, "He's sleeping it off still. Poor guy must be in bad shape. He's laying down there curled in a ball."

I chuckled at the visual image. Alice came and lay down next to me. I felt instantly better having her so close. I laid my head on her shoulder as she wound her finger gently around a piece of my hair.

"Jazz, I have to ask you something and I don't know if it's too fast or whatever, but it's just an idea I had."

I sat up looking at her. She wasn't usually so timid. Anything she wanted, especially from me she just reached out and took.

"What is it baby?" my index finger stroked her tiny cheekbone.

"Well, I was thinking we should live together. We could look for a bigger place if you wanted or just stay here, but I want to live with you." She looked up at me and added, "Well, what do you think?"

My heart was racing. I wanted Alice forever, I already knew that. "I think it's perfect. When should I start moving in?"

Her smile was beaming. "As soon as possible!" she clapped happily and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" she squealed in my arms.

"I love you, too, baby. Let's hop in the shower, and then go tell Em."

She shook her head just as there was a knock on the door.

"That's Rose, she came to pick up her man. He's going to pick up his marriage license with a hang over," Alice said with a smirk.

We let Rose in, and she immediately walked over to the couch.

"Oh my! How much did he drink?" she asked, surprised at his current state.

I chuckled, "Well, a lot. He was so drunk he 'roped' Bella on the dance floor."

Rose shook her head and grinned as she knelt down, shaking Em gently. "Rosie can we go home?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, but just for a little bit, we have to do wedding stuff today," she answered, just as soft.

He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Em, Alice and I need to talk to you before you go," I said.

He stood up and stretched, "OK, hit me."

I looked down at Alice as she looked up at me.

"We are moving in together," she announced.

Rose smiled wide and gave us both a huge hug as she said, "That's great guys, but Jasper, you don't have to go. We love having you around."

Emmett nodded in agreement with Rose's statement.

"I know I don't have to, I want to, I don't like being without her." I responded.

Alice chimed in, "And I don't like being without him, so this is the perfect solution."

I kissed her forehead and gave her a squeeze with the arm around her waist.

"As long as this is what you both want then I am happy for you," Emmett said.

The happy couple left to go put the final touches on their big day while I hopped in the shower with Alice …

Apov

I drove Jasper to the supply store for boxes and tape so we could start moving him into my apartment that day. He held my hand from the passenger seat, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of it. He looked deep in thought as he stared out the window. I worried that he changed his mind.

"Jas, are you OK? You've been quiet since we left the apartment," I softly asked.

He kissed the back of my hand, "I'm great. I can't wait until the moving is over and we can just settle in together."

I sighed. I knew exactly what he meant. We climbed out of the car when we arrived at the store. Jasper put his arm around my shoulders as we walked in and bought the necessary supplies. As we were coming out, we ran head first into an unexpected face.

"Hey Jasper, Alice , how are you guys?" Jacob the dog asked as he shook Jasper's hand.

I shouldn't have still been angry with him for the way he treated Bella, she had very much moved on and was clearly in love with Edward, but I still didn't like her being treated that way.

"We're getting supplies to get ready since we're moving in together," I answered as nonchalantly as possible.

Jacob smiled, "Wow, that's great. I didn't even know you guys had gotten together. Congratulations."

I smiled wide at him and hugged Jasper closer.

"How's....oh, what was her name?" I asked, feigning interest.

Jacob raised an eye brow as he answered, "Her name was Leah and she dumped me. Said all I ever did was talk about Bella."

Some small part of me felt vindicated.

Jacob continued, "How is she? I went by her old place but she moved."

Jasper pursed his lips and looked down at me before he spoke, "She's great. She started seeing my room mate from college, Edward. She's very happy and very in love."

I could feel Jasper's back stiffen as he spoke. He loved Bella like his own sister and seeing her hurt over Jacob had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, I'm happy for her. Tell her I said hello. I have to run," Jacob said in a hurry. The hurt on his face was visible as he walked away.

I turned to Jasper and said, "Nice to see the dog walk away with his tail between his legs. After what he did to Bella, if he thinks karma is tough, he's lucky he didn't have to deal directly with me."

Jasper chuckled as he shook his head and gave me a squeeze, "Remind me to never get on your bad side, love. I value my ankles and would hate to have you bite them."

I narrowed my eyes as I playfully hit him in the gut. "For that comment, you can load this stuff yourself," I said as I dropped the moving supplies and climbed into the driver's seat.

Jasper laughed loudly as he filled the trunk, and climbed into his spot beside me.

We drove immediately to Emmett's and started packing up stuff. Bella came up the stairs in Edwards's shirt and a pair of sweats.

"What's all this?" she gestured to the boxes and empty drawers.

"Alice and I are moving in together," Jasper answered.

Bella gave us both a quick hug and congratulated us.

"Well then I guess my news isn't so shocking. I'm moving in with Edward," she shrugged.

I hugged her tight as I squealed, "That's wonderful!"

Edward appeared behind her with boxes. He was glowing. They seemed to want to get this started as badly as we did. Bella went into her room and started packing while Jasper and I continued in his room.

Jpov

Alice was a force of nature when she wanted something. We had gotten all of my boxes and my clothes moved in a few short trips. She was in the shower cleaning up for dinner while I cooked. I checked the sauce and the pasta before I went to change into clean pants and a fresh dress shirt.

I made sure she was still in the bathroom while I called my mother to ask for my grandmother's engagement ring. She was thrilled and we made plans for Alice and me to come pick it up as soon as possible. I went back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Alice sat down at the table after she set it for us. We sat down to eat as we chatted back and fourth about moving and getting a bigger place. She wanted me to have a den for all my war memorabilia. She was perfect. I cleared away the dishes then took her hand leading her into the living room.

We lounged on the couch, Alice laying against my chest in a comfortable silence, having her in my arms made me brave, I knew she was what I wanted forever. She must have been tired because I felt her breathing slow while she was in my arms. I slid away from her gently causing her to wake up.

Looking at me with those big brown eyes she asked, "Where do you think you're going? I need my warm pillow back."

I smiled as she sat up. She looked like she was going to pounce on me, which I usually enjoyed, but we had business that needed to be taken care of first.

Apov

He looked so good standing in front of me. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands gently rubbed my back but he sat us back down.

I pouted with my lower lip stuck out causing him to chuckle.

He spoke softly, " Alice , I know this was a big day with us moving in together and all, but I wanted to discuss something with you."

He was being very serious. I was use to this side of him. I was free-spirited and energetic, while he was stoic and thoughtful. We complemented each other perfectly.

I rolled my eyes as I said, "What more could we have to talk about? Your stuff is here...you are here...."

He gave me that slow, Southern smile that drove me absolutely wild. My hands ached to touch him.

"I want us to go south and visit my family. I want them to meet you and you to meet them," he took my hand in his and looked deep in my eyes waiting for me answer.

"That sounds great. I'll take the time off tomorrow. We can go next month," I said.

Jasper shook his head, "I don't think that's soon enough, Alice ."

My brow furrowed, "Is something wrong? Is someone sick?"

He shook his head and grinned, "No, if we wait then it will take me longer to get your ring. My mother won't give it up until she's met you."

I was confused, "My ring? What are you talking about?"

He slid down on his knee in front of me, "Mary Alice Brandon, love of my life, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I gasped as he kissed my hand. Tears poured from my eyes as I screamed "Yes!" and tackled him.

Bpov

"Bells?" Em yelled from the front door as I sat on the floor packing up more books.

Edward joked all day that I had more then the library. I got up and went downstairs. Edward was driving a load of my things to his apartment. He wanted to be with me when I told my brother about us moving in together but this was something I had to do alone. Em was standing on the kitchen looking for food when I entered. I went to the fridge and got the casserole I made earlier and preheated the oven. Em sat down at the island.

"Did you get the license and everything?" I asked, making conversation.

Em smiled, "Yeah, Rose is picking up her dress now and then we're done. The back yard is ready and the food is prepared. This was really easy. I don't see why people have huge stressful weddings."

I smiled, sliding dinner in the oven, "Em, I know you wanted me to think about staying here with you and Rose, but I've decided to move in with Edward. He asked me last night and it just feels like the right thing to do."

He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, "Man, you and Jasper all in one day. I knew the day would come, but not on the same day."

Ever since our dad died, Em didn't handle change well. I felt safe in the knowledge that he was getting Rose in exchange for losing Jasper and I.

"Hey, at least your new room mate doesn't stink," I offered as a positive.

We both laughed then he gave me a big bear hug, "As long as he makes you happy, anything you want is fine with me."

I sighed with relief, "He does make me happy, very happy."

He let me go and went to sit back down. I got out some plates and silverware.

"So, you and Edward plan on doing the marriage and babies thing, right? I don't like the idea of you living with him with no other commitment. Dad would have a cow if he was around," Em said. He was absolutely right.

"We do plan on getting married and having babies. I heard you and Rose are already trying," I answered.

He grinned like the cat that got the canary, "Yeah, we are. Neither one of us want to wait. She wants a boy and I want a girl. I never thought about having kids before. It's a big deal."

I laughed, "Yeah, Em, it kind of is. I am glad you guys plan on making me an aunt in the near future. I can't wait."

I smiled at him. The oven timer went off and I pulled dinner out of the oven while Em got us each something to drink. We ate and talked about the future, his and mine. He told me they planned to name the baby Charles if it was a boy and Emma Carlie if it was a girl. The thought of a little boy named after our dad made my eyes well with tears.

Rose came home and joined us at the same time Edward came in for more of my boxes. After dinner, Edward and I sat in my room listening to cd's and packing boxes, mostly books and shoes. It got late and we decided to sleep there instead of driving across town. We lay in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the muffled moans and screams that came from my brother's bedroom.

"How are we going to look at them tomorrow?" I whispered to Edward.

He dazzled me and replied, "We could always give them a run for their money. I bet we are louder, what do you say?"

I laughed and snuggled up to him, "I have to say no. It would just be weird to have sex in the same house as my brother at the same time."

He held me close but every time we would almost fall asleep someone would scream.

I sighed, "I am so glad I am moving out."

Edward laughed, "Me too."

A/n- Thanks for all the reviews guys. I hope you everyone enjoys what's coming next. It will hopefully be posted by this time next week. I am also working on something new. Anyone that reviews will get an unedited preview of my next story "Isabella Swan and the bad blind dates." thanks again and keep reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I wish I did but I don't. **

**(I don't own these characters, but wish I did. This author thrives on reviews) **

**Saturday**

**Bpov**

The day of the wedding wasn't stressful at all. Edward took Emmett to his place to get ready so he didn't see the bride before the ceremony. I got ready with Rose, Alice and Esme. The dress I picked was a floor length spaghetti strap dress in baby pink, Alice got the same in baby blue. Alice handed me my flowers and Rose's wedding band. I handed her my father's wedding band with a smile. I tied the bride's ring gently to the longest ribbon on my bouquet of white roses. Esme snapped pictures of everything she could as she went down the steps in front of me.

My heart raced when I saw Edward at the bottom of the steps waiting for me. He offered his arm, and I took it, smiling.

"You look beautiful as always, my love," he said and kissed my hair.

I blushed as Esme took a picture of us. He led me out the back door to Emmett. Edward went down and took his seat with Jasper and Carlisle . I took Em's arm and we walked up the small aisle of rose petals. I had never seen him look so anxious. We took our places next to the judge under the flower covered canopy erected in the yard.

Alice appeared at the back door when I hit play on the CD and the wedding march came filled the air. She walked gracefully down the aisle, blowing Jasper a kiss as she took her place on the bride's side of canopy.

"Em, you gotta breathe, you are turning funny colors. If you pass out I'll be a failure as a best man," I joked with him quietly causing Alice to giggle musically.

Rose appeared at the back door holding her small arrangement of pink tulips. The dress she chose was white backless satin, her hair was swept back from her face with her gorgeous blond curls going down her back. Em was twitching like he wanted to run to her. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to settle him down. She made it down the aisle, taking her place in front of Em.

The sun was setting, the sky had turned beautiful shades of pink, orange and purple.

"Rose and Emmett would like to welcome and thank the dear family that have joined us here today to witness this most beautiful of unions. What we witness take place here tonight, let no man put asunder." the judge spoke softly.

The lump in my throat was growing larger by the minute. I was thankful I didn't have to say anything because I wasn't sure if I could.

"Emmett and Rose, have you come here today of your own free will to be joined in this union?" the judge asked.

Em's face broke out into a giant grin, Rose giggled as they answered together, "We have."

Alice dabbed at the corners of her eyes gently.

"May we have the rings, please?" the judge said.

I untied Rose's wedding band off of my bouquet, handing it to Em. Alice took Rose's tulips and did the same.

The judge continued, "The bride and groom have elected to say vows they've written themselves. Emmett, please take Rose's hand and recite your vows."

I blinked as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

He took her small left hand in his big right hand, speaking softly looking deeply in her eyes, "Rose, you are my one true love. There was nothing before you and there could be nothing after you. I promise to love, honor and keep you, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, all the days of my life." He slid the white gold band on her finger as tears ran down his face.

I wiped my eyes as Rose took a deep breath, "Emmett, we were strangers starting out on this journey. I didn't know what we'd have to go through to be together, but I am glad that I am suddenly standing at the beginning of my life with you. I promise to love you, honor you, and keep you in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, all the days of my life." Rose croaked out her vows over tears as she slid our father's wedding band on Emmett's left hand ring finger.

There wasn't a dry eye in the yard.

"Rose and Emmett have made their vows to each other. I now pronounce them husband and wife. Emmett, you may kiss your bride," the judge declared.

Emmett leaned over caressing Rose's face, kissing her softly while she wrapped her arms around him.

Alice and I, along with everyone else, clapped happily. After an obscene amount of time, he broke the kiss. My married brother swept me into a crushing hug. I laughed as he sat me down. I almost tripped trying to get to my new sister so I could hug her senseless.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Congratulations!" I exclaimed to her.

Alice hugged me while I was hugging Rose.

"Alright, let's eat!" Emmett called over to us.

We all laughed. Up on the deck there was a small, two tier white wedding cake. All the guys gathered around the grill after Alice and I took pictures of Em and Rose on the steps of the deck. Alice and Esme helped me carry the rest of the food outside while the meat finished cooking.

We all sat down to eat with everything being very delicious, if I do say so myself.

Carlisle stood and cleared his throat, "Esme and I wanted to be the first ones to give you a wedding gift." He handed Emmett a greeting card envelope.

They read it silently together, then they both screamed, "You didn't! This is too much! Oh my god!"

Rose screamed, launching herself at Esme. Esme hugged her gently and laughed. Alice and I looked at each other confused..

"What is it?" Jasper asked from Alice 's side.

"It's a week long honeymoon to the Bahamas ," Emmett said still clearly stunned.

My mouth dropped open.

"We knew you hadn't planned anything, but we figured you two could use some time alone." Esme said.

"We leave in eight hours! We have to pack, I have to find someone to run the bar!" Emmett said reading the tickets and itinerary.

"Don't worry about that. Seth and Tyler are going to trade off. It's taken care of," Edward said as he slipped his hand in mine.

My whole body hummed at his touch.

"Esme and Carlisle thank you! Oh my gosh, you're amazing!" Rose exclaimed hugging them both.

I tugged Edward into the house to help me get the cake plates and server. His arm moved around my waist, his other hand brushed my hair aside. I leaned back into him as he kissed the back of my neck. I shivered and turned to face him.

He dazzled me with a crooked grin as he said, "I've been waiting to touch you all day. I couldn't help myself."

I bit my lower lip, " We have to be good. Your parents and my brother are right outside."

He leaned down kissing my neck, murmuring, "Being good is over rated. I want to take you somewhere we can be alone right now."

I closed my eyes as he moved me gently into the kitchen counter. I sighed, leaning my head back into the cabinet.

My head popped up when Alice cleared her throat from the doorway, "You guys are too cute. Should I take the cake plates from you so you can continue or will you be joining us for cake?"

Edward busted out laughing as he stepped back from me. I handed Alice the plates and walked slowly back out to the party.

Rose and Em cut their cake while I took pictures. Em very gently fed Rose her cake. Rose smeared it down Em's face when it was her turn to feed him. She took off running and he chased her around the yard. My brother was undeniably happy and content.

Esme stood next to me watching the scene between them.

"Bella, Edward mentioned you are moving in with him," she said softly.

My gaze dropped to the ground as my face turned red and I fumbled to speak, "Well, he asked me. Rose and Em should be alone. Jasper is moving in with Alice . I just thought it would be better for them..."

She silenced me by putting her hand on my shoulder, "Bella, its fine. It's clear the two of you belong together. I just hope it's your wedding we are going to next."

I hugged her tight as I responded, " I hope it is, too. I can't wait to marry Edward. Seeing how happy Rose is makes me want all of this."

Esme smoothed my hair, "You are going to make a beautiful bride."

From behind me, the velvet voice of the man I loved rang in my ears, "I agree."

I turned and saw him watching his mother and me. The expression on his face was warm and loving. I walked to him snuggling into his side. Esme and Carlisle began saying their goodbyes. They were leaving to go home in the morning. My lower lip trembled when Esme kissed my cheek then Edward's. I had really gotten use to having a mom in the short time she was here.

"I'll see you soon, ok? You can call me anytime," she told me, reassuringly. I shook my head and she hugged me again, smoothing my hair.

I hugged Carlisle goodbye as he said, "Take good care of our boy, ok?"

I kissed his cheek and whispered, "I promise I will."

We walked them to the steps and watched them pull away.

Edward kissed my temple. "Are you ok?" he asked me softly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just really liked having a mom. I don't know how this would have all turned out if they hadn't been here."

Edward, Alice , Jasper and I cleaned up while Rose and Em packed to leave on their honeymoon. I listened carefully before I went up the steps to get the last of my stuff.

Rose saw me from the top of the stairs and laughed, "We aren't doing anything that might offend your delicate ears, Isabella. You can come up."

I walked up the steps, embarrassed she had seen me. She came in my room and helped me get the last of my things together.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked me as she sat down on the bed.

"I don't have to, I want to. I love Edward and living with him is just one step closer to the biggest commitment he could make to me. Plus, I don't think me losing another night's sleep listening to you and Em 'trying' is going to be good for any of us," I said with a big smile.

Her whole face went pink then she asked, "You could hear us?"

I rolled my eyes as I responded, "Rose, everyone in a ten block radius could hear you."

Alice laughed as she came up the steps. She came in, closing the door behind her. I changed out of my dress and into a tank top and shorts. Alice was grinning like she had a secret.

" Alice , what's with you?" Rose asked her.

"Jasper and I are flying to meet his parents next week and pick up his grandmother's engagement ring. He asked me to marry him last night," she giggled as she spoke.

I jumped up and down clapping and shrieking. We hugged and congratulated her. She was glowing from head to toe. It seemed that tonight we had all gotten what we wanted. Rose had Emmett, Alice had Jasper and I got Edward.

I finished packing and took the box downstairs. I sat it on the floor and sighed. The house was quiet and peaceful. The only noise to be heard was the soft whisper of Peter Gabriel playing on the deck outside. I took one last look around the house where a month ago my life truly began.

I walked in the kitchen and trailed my fingers over the spot on the counter where I sat as Edward promised me he wouldn't leave me alone with Rose's secret. I looked up and saw the spot where we stood and made our 'non date' lunch date the first Sunday morning he was here. If someone had told me 2 months ago this is where my life would have ended up, I'd have told them they were crazy but now it all made perfect sense. Every heart break and broken dream put me on the path that led me to my brother's house. I never thought it would break my heart to leave this house. In such a short time, I made so many memories, not just of Edward and me.

I'd never forget sitting on the counter eating cereal and talking to Jasper on Saturday mornings or laying on Em's over sized couch with Alice watching movies with her so she could sneak glances at Jasper when he came home.

I wiped my eyes for the tenth time that day and stared out the kitchen window watching my brother and his new wife dance on the deck under a million tiny twinkle lights.

"Hey Bella?" a soft, Southern voice called quietly behind me.

I smiled at Jasper as he walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted to say thank you," he said simply in a soft voice.

"For what? I didn't do anything," I replied to him with shocked eyes.

"You did more then you know. If you hadn't moved in, I don't think I would have ever gotten away from Maria and I wouldn't have Alice . She made me whole and you brought her into my life so, thank you," he gave a small smile.

I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Jasper, thank you for everything! For Saturday mornings and making Alice so happy. Thank you for telling me about Tanya. I love you, Jasper. I never thought I'd be glad to have two big brothers, but I am."

He patted my back and put me down. "If you need anything, ever, you call me. Morning, noon, or night, I'll be there," Jasper said to me.

Alice beeped her horn from the driveway and I knew that it was time for our goodbye to be over. I watched him walk away and listened as Alice drove them away. Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs with my last suit case full of clothes. He sat it down coming over to me concerned.

"Angel, what's wrong?" he kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine. I was just looking around thinking this is where we started and then Jasper had to come down here being all emotional."

He grinned down at me. "Want to know something?" he asked me, his voice low and soothing.

His breath-taking smile and gorgeous emerald eyes dazzled me.

"I don't think we started here. I think we started in your dad's house in Forks," he admitted softly.

I stared at him, confused by his statement.

"You didn't even know I was alive back then," I said defiantly as I put my hands on my hips.

He caressed my face gently as he continued, "I was a fool not to take you to your prom that weekend."

I gasped, "You knew about that!"

He chuckled, "Yes, I knew. Your brother has exceptional hearing and a very big mouth. I regret now letting him drag me out that night. I wish I would have gone to prom with you."

He laid his forehead against mine for a moment, still caressing my face. I wrapped my arms around him for a moment.

"Let's get this stuff in your car so we can go home," I whispered.

"I like the way that sounds," he replied.

He let me go and we put the last of my things in his trunk. I was shutting the trunk when Emmett made his way down the driveway. I shoved my hands in my pockets and smiled at him.

"Were you really gonna sneak off and not say goodbye?" Emmett asked with a grin.

I snorted out a laugh, "It's not goodbye. I'll see you in a week. Have fun on your honeymoon. You guys deserve it."

He opened his arms and I walked into them. He laid his cheek on my head and sighed, "It feels weird not being the man in your life that takes care of you. If I had to give you to anyone, honestly, I'm glad it's Edward. I trust him."

Emmett was such a girl sometimes. He tightened his arms around me until I was gasping for air. Rose whistled at him from the front door. I waved at her from around Em's back.

"Easy there, big fella, you'll see her in a week," Rose said when she came down the steps to peel him off me.

He straightened up, ruffled my hair and went in the house. I smiled at Rose.

"Take good care of him," I gave her a tight hug.

"I will, I promise. If you need anything while we're gone, just call. I gave Edward all the numbers," Rose said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be as busy as you are," I said as I blushed, causing her to laugh out loud.

"Have a safe flight. Call me when you get there," I continued.

I kissed her cheek and got in the car before either one of us could start the water works. I looked over at Edward as we pulled out of the drive way and giggled.

"What's funny?" he asked me.

I grinned, "Nothing. I just can't believe this is where I ended up in my life. I am so lucky."

He stroked my hand on the arm rest between us and gave a tiny laugh.

"The best is yet to come, my love," he said with a big smile.

I looked out the window into the muggy summer night and knew that Edward was right.

**A/n- Well everybody there it is. All's well that end's well....but is it over? We will have to wait and see. I personally want to know if Rose and Em get pregnant. Also look for the first chapter of my next story: Isabella Swan and the bad blind dates, to be up late next week. (special thanks to my good friend Bellas dream for helping me edit. :))**


	17. Chapter 17 The Epilogue

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight!

Bella~

"I look like a whale in this dress!" Rose whined from the bathroom.

I lay on the bed and waited for Rose and Alice to come out in their bridesmaid's dresses.

I was leafing through a bridal magazine even though all the preparations for my wedding were complete. Thinking about being done with this wedding made me smile to myself. It's not that I didn't enjoy being a bride. It just seemed to me that all this nonsense for a few hours celebration was silly and time consuming. Esme and Carlisle said Edward and I could have any kind of wedding we wanted, but I knew Esme would want to plan a lavish wedding if she had been blessed with a daughter. Edward thought I was being kind to her, but secretly I was being as indulgent as she was. I didn't have my mother and even if I did I don't think she would be into this kind of thing. Esme, on the other hand, had been with me every step of the way, as had Edward.

He was the most involved groom I have ever heard of. From picking colors to sampling cake, he was by my side. I was calmer with him around me. He settled my nerves and made me feel whole. He was the ying to my yang. And tomorrow at two thirty in the afternoon at the same church where Rose left Royce at the alter, Edward and I would be married. It was going to be perfect, even more perfect then the proposal, if that was even possible. I grinned wider every time I remembered it.

Edward and I were in bed at the end of the first week after I moved into his apartment. I always thought it would be awkward to live with him, but it wasn't. It was simple, as easy as breathing. We were lying on our sides. I was holding his left hand in mine, pressing our palms together, admiring how his strong hands made mine look dainty and tiny. He kissed the back of my neck softly. I smiled to myself loving how effortlessly he made me feel special and wanted. Just a little kiss on the back of my neck from him set my body on fire.

"I love you," I said, kissing the back of his hand.

He laid his forehead on my shoulder, sighing.

"What's wrong?" I turned over to face him. I caressed his cheek, gently running my thumb over his cheek bone.

"Nothing's wrong, really. It's just that I can't seem to get anything right," he mumbled, looking suddenly sullen.

I stroked his chest, an evil grin springing to my lips, "I'd say you do a whole lot of things right."

I rolled him on his back. Sitting on his hips I ran my hands slowly over his well defined abs and pecks. Never in my life had I seen a more beautiful naked man.

Edward grinned in spite of himself, "Believe me, you are too vocal for me to question my skills in this area."

He rolled himself into me, demonstrating his point. I gasped, loving the fact that he was hard and ready to go once again.

"Then what are you worried over baby?" I asked as Edward started running his large warm, hands over my hips and back. I leaned back into his touch.

"I asked you to move in with me while we were naked in the foyer of the apartment and now..." he trailed off.

Dread instantly filled my heart. Was he changing his mind? Maybe things weren't going as well as I had thought. I bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Tears from his unspoken rejection began filling my eyes.

"Now I'm going to ask you to marry me..." he finished.

Before I could process his words, he rolled me on my back. Hovering over me, he looked deep into my eyes.

"I've never loved someone like I love you. I've never wanted to love anyone like I love you and I'm scared if I don't make you mine forever, I'll miss my chance. Bella," he cleared his throat, tears running down his face, "Isabella Swan, will you please do me the ever lasting, eternal honor of being my wife?" his voice was a velvet whisper and it hung in the air around us.

I couldn't answer, I could barely breathe. He opened his night stand and handed me a red velvet box. My mouth was still gaping when he opened the box and inside was a two carat princess cut diamond in a platinum setting.

"Bella, please say something...you're making me sort of nervous here...I know this wasn't perfect, but you always said that sometimes perfect comes at imperfect times."

I stopped his rambling by putting my hand over his mouth. I plucked the ring from its box, admiring its shine in the dim moonlight shining through the window.

"Yes," I breathed out, then smiled.

"Yes, you'll marry me?" Edward asked with bated breath.

I nodded, "Yes..."

I kissed him passionately, letting the ring dangle around my index finger. I stopped kissing him as he took the ring from my index finger and placed it on my left hand ring finger, where it's been ever since.

Alice's bitter tone from Emmett's walk in closet across from Rose pulled me from my day dream.

"At least you're over your morning sickness. I'm beginning to think this baby hates me," Alice said.

She and Jasper flew to Texas the day after he proposed. His parents adore her like she was their own. Their wedding was elegant and quick. It happened at a little church in San Antonio where all the Whitlock family members get married and baptize their babies.

After the honeymoon, Alice got baby fever and she was now three months pregnant. When Alice told us the news I cried, so did Rose. Although Rose more from hormones then anything else. She was three months pregnant when we flew to San Antonio for the wedding.

On my wedding day she would be eight months exactly. Emmett had been watching her like a hawk for the last five days. He thought it would be a miracle if she made it up the aisle without her water breaking. She assured him over and over it would be fine and that their baby girl, Carly, wouldn't be making an appearance any sooner then her due date next month.

Emmett and Rose were still deliriously happy to be together. Things for them got even better when Emmett convinced Rose to come fourth about some shady business dealings she knew Royce was involved in. She unknowingly took down her mother as well. Rose had no idea her marriage to Royce wasn't because her brother had knocked up his girlfriend. It was all a ploy to marry the families together so their companies could merge but Mrs. Hale and Royce's plotting in the end got them no where but ten years in a white collar jail for embezzling, fraud and a lot of other charges I can't even remember. Rose hasn't written to her mother, but she sees her father, who is seeking a divorce from his wife, and her brothers every Sunday when she and Emmett have dinner with them. Mr. Hale was really excited to be a grandfather and has taken a real shine to his new son in law.

I rolled my eyes, "I am sure you both look glowy and all pregnant and wonderful. Please come out so I can see."

Rose emerged slowly from the bathroom in her pastel yellow gown. It was empire waisted to show off her baby bump. She was gorgeous as always.

"You look lovely," I said, spinning her around gently.

"I feel like I'm carrying a watermelon. I'm so over being pregnant," she groaned placing her hand on the small of her back to support herself.

Alice emerged from the closet in her lavender gown. Hers was empire waisted also but it was more to add cleavage then show off her baby bump.

"Rose! Don't talk like that. You'll scare Bella off from being a mommy." Alice touched my shoulder gently, "Really, it's a great experience Bell's except for the morning sickness and the mood swings."

"And the back aches," Rose added.

"Never ending doctor's appointments," Alice said.

"Food cravings"

"I like the food cravings," Alice chirped happily.

I rolled my eyes again. "Guys, no one is turning me off of being a mother. I will do it when the time is right," I said firmly.

Outwardly I was in no hurry to have a houseful of children, but inside my biological clock was ticking so loud I could feel it in my ears. Edward didn't say anything about wanting to get pregnant, but sometimes I would catch him staring at my stomach. This was usually followed up by hours of enthusiastic sex, but I would be on the pill until my darling husband said he was ready. I didn't want to bring it up and freak him out. Everything had moved fast enough for us already.

The day of the wedding.

Edward~

My palms were sweating. I paced the minister's office from one side to the next. Jasper watched me, never saying a word. He had done the same thing on his wedding day not too long ago. It wasn't nerves or wondering if we were doing the right thing. It was the feeling of wanting to start the rest of your life right now. The waiting was excruciating.

For months I had been dreaming of this day. What would she look like in her dress? How would her hair be? Would we be happy? As happy as Rose and Emmett? As happy as Alice and Jasper?

In the back of my mind I knew we would be. We were soul mates. It was our destiny to be together forever. I jumped out of my skin when my dad knocked, then opened the door.

"Gentlemen, it's about that time." my dad said.

I stopped pacing. A smile spread across my face.

'Finally,' I thought.

Jasper stepped out to give my dad and me a moment alone. He stepped over to me, fiddling with my tie. It was then I realized I didn't want Bella and I to be happy the way our friends were. I wanted us to be happy like my parents. I wanted to be her best friend, her lover and her soul mate. If I could show Bella the kind of love, respect and commitment that my father had shown my mother all these years, we would be perfect.

"I love you, son. You make me so proud," Dad patted the side of my face gently.

"Thank you, Dad," I put my hand over his, holding it there.

We didn't have sentimental moments often and this is one I wanted to remember for a life time.

"For what son, the wedding? It's only money and we were happy to do it," he said.

"For showing me what a real, honest relationship should look like. You and mom are amazing and I hope Bella and I will be just as happy," I embraced him tightly.

He stepped back, punched my shoulder and left to take his seat. A moment later the minister collected me to walk to the alter where my life would begin.

It was hard to stand still but I did as we practiced. I stood shoulders back, hands held in front of me. A smiled effortlessly placed on my face. The girls looked lovely coming up the aisle, smiling with my father between them. They took their places right on time for the music to change to the wedding march. My father took my mothers hand and they locked eyes for a moment as they sat down. The message between them was clear. Our son is marrying the love of his life today.

Suddenly it felt like the church was filled with love. Love from my parents and love from our friends. When the double doors opened, Emmett started slowly walking Bella up the aisle. The way he smiled and held his head high made the love in the room intensify. Bella smiled wider with each step. I could see it through her veil. Her smile was brighter then the sun. I saw her dress for the first time today and I have to admit I was a bit shocked. Most girls would have chosen a big poufy ball gown, but not my Bella. My Bella walked to me wearing a white satin gown that dipped low in the front and flowed out into a small train in the back. It hugged her in all the right places. It was beautiful and she was gorgeous in it. I tried not to run down the steps to take Bella's hand. I was unsuccessful.

Most of our guests giggled a little when I skipped two steps and just jumped down to meet her. Em rolled his eyes, as I shrugged. Emmett placed her hand in mine, kissed Bella on the cheek and took his spot next to Jasper. My heart was swollen and pounding my chest. I couldn't walk. I just wanted to look at her. Her eyes were big and glowing chocolate brown. Her lips were painted a glossy red. She was beautiful, sweet, and perfect. She was mine. Gently I walked us to the minister. He smiled at us both.

"Edward and Bella would like to welcome you, there dear friends and family. We share today a special experience. It is special because it is so rare to witness pure love. I've spent some time with them and I can tell you all that no two people are better suited then Bella and Edward," he smiled down at us, his hands clasped in front.

"Edward and Bella, have you come here today of your own free will to be married in God's covenant?" he asked.

"We have," we answered together.

"Then turn and face each other, join your left hands."

I turned to face Bella. She smiled sweetly under veil. Such the picture of a blushing bride. Rose took her flowers and handed the minister my ring. Jasper did the same.

I took a deep breath as the minister said, "Edward, repeat after me. I, Edward, take you Bella, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In good times, and in bad times. For richer, or poorer. In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"I, Edward, take you Bella, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In good times, and in bad times. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

The minster blessed Bella's wedding band with the sign of the cross and handed it to me. I slid it on her finger. She squeezed my hand gently.

"Bella, repeat after me. I, Bella, take you Edward, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In good times and in bad times. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

Bella's smile widened, no tears in her eyes. I was grateful she wasn't crying because then I would too.

"I, Bella, take you Edward, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In good times and in bad times. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

She let out a relieved, contented sigh when the minister blessed my band and handed it to her. She slid it on my finger. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Edward and Bella have pledged their love to each other before you, their family and friends and before God by the giving and receiving of rings. I am pleased to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. Edward, you may now kiss the bride."

I gently tossed back her veil, loving that I could finally see all of her beautiful face. I caressed her face gently, whispering "forever" against her lips.

She nodded before kissing me back. It was passionate and sweet as our lips meshed together in a dance so perfect it felt like it was blessed by the angels.

"Ladies and gentlemen, clear the dance floor. It's now time for Bella and Edward's first dance as husband and wife," the DJ bellowed.

I scanned the room for Bella. Alice and Rose took her to the restroom to touch up her face and have a moment with her. I walked to the center of the dance when the first cords of the "The Book of Love" by Peter Gabriel started to play.

Bella appeared in the door way. I walked to the edge of the dance floor, bowing slightly and offering her my hand. The lights dimmed leaving the room bathed in flickering candle light. She took my hand gracefully. I lead her on to the dance floor, turning her into me.

"_The book of love is long and boring. No one can live the damn thing. It's full of charts and facts and figures and instructions for dancing..."_

"Happy my love?" I asked her softly.

We were cheek to cheek. I held her hand on my chest.

"I never thought I could be this happy," she confessed.

I spun her out gently and back in.

"I'll spend the rest of my life doing anything I can to make you happy," I told her.

She raised an eye brow, a sly smile spreading across her lips.

"I want one thing and I'll never ask you for anything else," she whispered in my ear.

"I'll give you anything," I told her.

"I want a baby," she said softly.

My breathing hitched. "Really?" I could barely breath. Everything with Bella and I moved at lightning speed. I knew I didn't want this to be any different.

"I mean, I know it's fast, but we're fast," she rested her head on my shoulder. "That came out wrong," she mumbled.

"I...I want a baby, too. Oh God, Bella, I want it more then anything," I said into her hair.

She stretched up on to her tip toes, kissing me passionately. Bella and I were absolutely going to live happily ever after.

A/n- Sorry it took over a year. I get blocked so easy and today it just came to me. So here it is


End file.
